La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Severus Snape pense une fois de plus à la petite fille qu'il a aimée, à savoir Lily Evans, la mère défunte de Harry Potter. Un jour, celle-ci vient lui rendre visite, sous la forme d' un fantôme. Elle est condamnée à rester sous une forme d'enfant. Severus doit s'occuper d'elle et protéger Harry plus que jamais. Pairing Severus/Harry mentor. Se passe fin 1er tome de HP.
1. Une fin d'année dans la tourmente

Bonjour tout le monde,

Une nouvelle fiction voit le jour. Les personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling. L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 1 "A l'école des sorciers". J'ai emprunté aussi à Paul Eluard sa citation splendide pour le titre :) !

Elle mettra en scène **Severus Snape** , qui se remémore l'amer chagrin qu'il a éprouvé lorsqu'il a rompu avec sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans. Un jour, alors qu'il est en vacances, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, le fantôme de **Lily Evans Potter** enfant, telle qu'il l'a connue pour la première fois, apparaît devant lui, de façon subite. Quels peuvent être les sentiments du professeur de potions, lecteur, à ton avis?

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent une review pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement et à bientôt,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Poudlard, 30 juin 1992

Severus Snape se sentait horriblement frustré. Albus Dumbledore avait publiquement humilié la maison dont il était le directeur à Poudlard, les Serpentard, en leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient obtenu la Coupe des Quatre Maisons jusqu'au dernier moment, avant d'offrir, sur un plateau d'argent, la précieuse coupe à la maison Gryffondor, qui se trouvait jusque-là à la dernière place du classement.

Vraiment, le terme d _'ironie du sort_ n'était pas exagéré pour qualifier une telle situation. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une pure _ironie dramatique_.

Dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce coup de théâtre, la maison Serpentard aurait obtenu la Coupe pour la huitième fois consécutive, réalisant ainsi une forme d'apothéose, à travers le chiffre huit, qui était traditionnellement lié à l'Infini.

Le sentiment d'injustice étreignit le cœur de Severus. Ses élèves de Serpentard avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied toute l'année, et, à cause de quatre morpions de Gryffondor, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient le nez par terre, la mine déconfite.

En plus de tout cela, les rares personnes de Gryffondor pour lesquelles il aurait pu se réjouir n'étaient plus là, désormais. En réalité,il n'y en avait qu'une. _Lily_.

Elle était sa première amie, son premier amour, elle ne l'avait pas jugé uniquement sur son apparence de chauve-souris. Non, au contraire, elle avait vu au-delà de l'apparence physique. Il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux enfants de sept ans.

* * *

Flash-Back

"-Arrête, Sev', je sais que je ne suis pas jolie. Tunie et ses copines ne cessent de répéter que les cheveux roux , c'est pas joli."

"-Ce n'est pas vrai, Lily, je t'assure. Tu es belle, tu as de beaux cheveux, et elles sont jalouses, parce qu'elles n'arriveront jamais à avoir les tiens, même avec une couleur.

"-Dis, Sev', est-ce que tu penses que la beauté extérieure est le reflet de la beauté intérieure?"

Le garçon réfléchit pendant un petit moment, puis répondit, d'un ton légèrement résigné:

"- C'est une question difficile que tu me poses, Lily.

"-Est-ce que la magie peut rendre un sorcier beau?

Il avait ressenti une vilaine piqûre au cœur. Il avait des cheveux gras, un corps maigre, une apparence de chauve-souris qu'il conserverait avec l'âge, et des yeux noirs comme du charbon, à l'instar de ses cheveux.

"-Lily, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Il y a certes des potions pour changer d'apparence, mais ta question est trop...comment dire...

Pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre sur l'univers sorcier, ce qui le frustrait horriblement.

"-Trop complexe, à mon avis. Changeons de sujet, je te prie, avait-il lancé, d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il était blessé.

La fillette l'avait regardé d'un air de ... il priait pour que ce ne fusse pas de la _pitié_. Ce souvenir lui faisait atrocement mal. A l'école, il avait dû endurer des surnoms aussi charmants que "Chauve-souris voleuse","Le lézard aux dents jaunes", de la part des plus jeunes, et "Absinthe aux cheveux gras" de la part des plus grands.

"-Sev', je sais comment on t'appelle, dans mon quartier, mais.. attends, dit-elle en voyant le garçon éviter son regard, pour moi, ce sont des imbéciles. Ne leur fais pas attention."

"-Lily, arrête. Tu ne vas pas me mentir en me disant que je suis beau, joli garçon, élégant. Je suis désolé mais ça ne prend pas."

Il l'avait regardée, de son regard profond, déjà usé d'un enfant obligé de grandir trop vite.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouât pas, elle était impressionnée par ce regard, par ce visage maigre qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Il avait des yeux d'un noir corbeau, qui n'étaient pas dénués d'un certain charme. Autant, l'apparence physique du garçon était disgracieuse, autant son regard était merveilleusement profond. Il y avait une certaine beauté dans ces yeux d'onyx.

"-Tu sais, Sev'.."

"-Oui, Lily?

Elle était assise en tailleur, face à lui, comme lui. Il regardait à présent ses yeux verts, qui ne cessaient d'occuper son esprit, jour et nuit.

"-La courbe de tes yeux fait le le tour de mon cœur."

Il était émerveillé. Elle pensait cela de lui. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, selon elle. Il était subjugué par la poésie de cette jeune fille, de cette petite sorcière qui avait réussi à attraper son cœur.

"LILY OU ES-TU?

Il s'agissait de Pétunia et de ses copines. Lily s'était levée en hâte, elle avait adressé à Severus un bref geste de la main, puis était partie, en courant, rejoindre sa sœur et ses amies.

La magie était rompue. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un rêve sublime, une belle illusion. Elle s'était jouée de lui.

La réalité amère le rattrapait, lui, l'enfant misérable de Tobias Snape et d'Eileen Prince, l'enfant mal vêtu de Spinner's End, qui rassemblait tous les parias de Cokeworth, chômeurs en fin de droits, alcooliques, pauvres hères, criminels,prostituées. En fin de compte, Severus n'avait pas un meilleur sort que les héros des romans qu'il dévorait le soir, à la lumière d'une chandelle, l'électricité étant devenue hors de prix pour leur budget de misère.

* * *

Il avait appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'une citation d'un poète français,Paul Eluard. Il était légèrement indigné du fait qu'elle ait pris une citation au lieu d'avoir inventé elle-même ce vers sublime. Un frisson d'angoisse l'avait traversé, bien après cette conversation. Avait-elle dit qu'elle l'aimait, à travers cette citation? Où n'était-ce qu'une manière de frimer face à un garçon qui avait déjà dévoré tous les classiques de la littérature anglaise du dix-neuvième siècle qu'il avait pu se procurer pour trois pence, de montrer qu'elle aussi avait une certaine culture littéraire?

Bien qu'il pensât tout cela de façon profonde, il avait réussi à dissimuler ces pensées , grâce à la maîtrise assidue de l'occlumancie. Personne ne saurait quel était le passé de Severus Snape, vieille chauve-souris des cachots, monstre qui faisait pleurer les élèves, même les Serpentard, par quelques sarcasmes bien sentis dont il avait le secret. Il avait même entendu certains élèves dire qu' _il portait un deuil éternel_ , en raison de ses robes noires sempiternelles. Ce qui n'était pas faux, au fond, pensait avec un rictus ironique le professeur de potions.

Le lendemain, pour son plus grand bonheur, il rentrait chez lui, dans son antre mal famée, qui avait au moins le mérite d'être tranquille et silencieuse.

En effet, depuis que son père était mort, le numéro 2 de Spinner's End était devenu plutôt supportable.

* * *

N° 2 , Spinner's End, 1er juillet 1992

Enfin chez soi. Deux mois de vacances bien méritées, après le travail fastidieux qu'il avait accompli cette année, sans compter les frayeurs que lui avaient faites certains gosses dont il tairait le nom, afin de tout bonnement tirer le trait sur eux, pendant les deux mois où il n'aurait pas à les supporter.

Il alla dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Il avait soif, avec cette chaleur. Ensuite, il prendrait le livre de Merlin sur les potions du Moyen-Age et se laisserait à lire, tranquillement sur le canapé miteux du salon.

Cependant, alors, qu'il était en train d'avaler son verre, il vit soudain quelque chose, au travers de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le minuscule jardin de sa lugubre demeure. Pris d'une inquiétude subite, tenant le verre dans la main gauche, il saisit sa baguette de l'autre et regarda plus attentivement.

Il s'agissait d'une forme argentée, comme celle d'un fantôme. Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible, il vivait dans un quartier moldu. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'un...

Soudain la forme s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait du fantôme d'une petite fille d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle portait une robe d'été et des mocassins dont il ne pouvait voir la couleur.

Il regarda les yeux du fantôme et ... Non ce n'était pas possible.

Pris d'une subite attaque d'effarement, il lâcha en hurlant le verre d'eau, qui se brisa sur le linoléum usé de la cuisine, laissant le reste du liquide s'épandre par terre.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A sa plus grande horreur, le fantôme se mit à parler, de _la_ voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis de longues années.

"- Calme-toi, Sev'. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour."

Contre toute attente, le maître des potions tomba sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui, par chance, sinon,il serait mort par le cerveau brisé par le verre cassé par terre.

La petite fille qu'il avait aimée,Lily Evans,venait de réapparaître juste devant ses yeux. _Elle était un fantôme désormais_.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre, chers lecteurs? Les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, vos commentaires et reviews.

A bientôt,


	2. Le récit mental de la défunte

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un deuxième chapitre où on verra Severus reprendre ses esprits et discuter avec le fantôme de Lily enfant. Quels pourraient être à ton avis les sentiments du professeur de potions, lecteur/ lectrice?

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et qui m'en laissent, cela me permet de progresser dans l'écriture des fan-fictions et d'avoir un échange avec les lecteurs/lectrices par message privé.

La fillette devenue transparente racontera à son ancien meilleur ami ce qu'elle est devenue, pourquoi elle est revenue sous sa forme d'enfant.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement.

* * *

Severus contemplait le corps transparent de son ancienne meilleure amie. Même si elle avait pris une couleur argentée, il lui semblait revoir sa chevelure ondulée de feu et ses yeux verts, semblables à deux émeraudes. Il lui semblait distinguer les taches de rousseur présentes sur ses joues.

Un sentiment d'amertume l'étreignit. Il savait que ce n'était plus possible. Elle n'était qu'un fantôme, condamnée pour l'éternité à apparaître sous une apparence grise, comme un jour brumeux, sans soleil.

Néanmoins, elle parlait. Elle avait toujours la même voix, celle qui lui mettait du baume au cœur dans ses moments les plus noirs, bien avant qu'il ne commette le crime impardonnable de l'insulter.

Il l'avait traitée de "Mudblood", ce qui signifiait "sang impur", en raison de ses origines moldues. Il l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite. "Une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour expier une telle insulte, pensait-il avec amertume. En effet, Lily avait catégoriquement refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis ce jour-là. c'était tout juste si elle ne s'était pas jointe aux Maraudeurs pour le briser encore davantage.

Maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, sous la forme d'une petite fille. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui accentuait son air sévère. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait repris l'apparence de la gamine qu'il avait observée, tous les jours,dans un buisson épineux, dans l'espoir de la rencontrer un jour?

Cela semblait vraiment étrange? Tous les fantômes de Poudlard apparaissaient sous l'apparence qu'ils avaient au moment de leur mort. Pourquoi _son_ cas serait-il différent, justement?

"Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément, puis lança d'un ton grave:

"-Lily, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle le regarda, de ses magnifiques yeux d'amande, d'où la couleur émeraude avait disparu.

"-Comment se fait-il que tu apparaisses sous la forme de l'enfant que tu étais à l'âge de huit ans?

Soudain, il sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il l'avait gravement offensée. Le fantôme s'assit sur la chaise située à la droite de celle de son interlocuteur, s'assit en serrant les genoux, près du visage, et se mit à sangloter.

Severus était en colère contre lui-même. Même après _sa_ mort, il réussissait à gâcher les rares moments de bonheur qu'il passait en _sa_ compagnie.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un...

* * *

Lily était estomaquée. Elle voulait dire un petit bonjour à son ami, son ancien meilleur ami, faire la paix avec lui, et voilà comment il réagissait. En lui posant des questions inconvenantes, auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Cela avait constitué une expérience douloureuse, de passer dans un autre monde...

Elle se souvenait d'une gare presque vide. Elle avait pris un train, qui l'avait emmené dans une autre gare, où une sorte de gendarme l'avait prise par la main, et entraînée dans les rues d'une ville inconnue. Elle avait été traînée jusqu'au Palais de justice, où , apparemment toutes les âmes devaient se rendre.

Là, une sorte d'archange lui avait posé toutes sortes de questions, mais plus l'entretien avançait, plus les questions devenaient pointues. Il avait fini par lui demander: "-Voulez-vous continuer à être la femme de James Charlus Potter? Ou préférez-vous vous séparer de lui? Faites attention, car la réponse vous engage pour l'éternité. Vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière."

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle s'apprêtait à dire "oui", quand soudain, l'image d'un enfant déguenillé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'onyx était passée devant ses yeux, lui jetant un regard grave.

 _Sev'._ Il était son premier ami, son premier amour, même. Lui seul la comprenait comme jamais James n'avait réussi à le faire. Oh, bien sûr, James avait plein de qualités. Il était beau, talentueux, drôle,intelligent, bon mari, bon père,du côté de la Lumière. Ce que ne serait jamais Severus, pensait-elle avec une nuance de regret.

Et pourtant, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il lui manquait. Dès le premier jour, où elle l'avait vu, celui où il lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait ressenti un sentiment d'attachement inexplicable pour ce garçon pauvre, mal vêtu, à l'apparence douteuse. Il avait un bon fond, elle en était sûre, du moins à ce moment-là. Son apparence misérable cachait, elle n'en doutait pas, une force d'âme phénoménale ainsi qu'une grande richesse intérieure.

Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré à cet âge-là, peut-être serait-elle devenue une fille superficielle, comme Tunie et ses copines. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas acquis ce sens aigu de la justice qui la caractérisait, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, à Poudlard.

Ainsi, contre toute attente, elle avait répondu "Non, je ne veux pas épouser Potter, pour la deuxième fois."

L'archange l'avait regardée d'un air dur, puis avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait au juste, rester dans le monde des morts, ou revenir sous forme de fantôme, sur Terre.

Elle avait alors répondu, d'un ton fier, empreint de bravoure, digne de la Gryffondor qu'elle était:

"-S'il vous plaît, monsieur le juge, laissez-moi revenir sur Terre. Je veux revoir mes amis, et veiller sur mon enfant."

Elle s'était permis le luxe d'ajouter :" Permettez-moi de les voir avec une âme d'enfant, monsieur le juge."

Un luxe qui lui avait coûté cher, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Un halo de lumière blanche l'avait envahie, puis elle s'était brusquement retrouvée sous la forme d'un fantôme, sur le lieu de sa tombe, à Godric's Hollow. Non seulement cela, sous la forme d'un enfant de huit ans.

Un soupçon d'amertume l'étreignit. Elle avait bel et bien huit ans, lorsque son amitié avec Severus s'était renforcée.A ce moment-là, les deux enfants étaient amis à la vie à la mort, tels Serpentard et Gryffondor, avant que la discorde ne fût semée, les séparant brutalement.

* * *

A présent, elle était en train de sangloter, ses genoux serrés contre son visage. Sev' pouvait être subtil,à certains moments, comme il pouvait horriblement manquer de tact, à d'autres moments.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il l'avait terriblement blessée. Il lui avait posé la question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, justement. Il se moquerait d'elle, avec son ironie acerbe, comme il avait commencé à le faire quand il était à Serpentard.

Non, elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Pas celui de découvrir qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille naïve, qui croyait au grand amour. Non, elle n'y croyait pas de toute façon. Elle n'était pas sa subalterne. Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées.

Dire qu'elle souhaitait le revoir. Cependant,la réalité amère faisait son éternel retour. Il était un Mangemort, et ne l'aimait sans doute plus. Finalement, une force étrange s'était emparée d'elle ,et l'avait poussée à revenir dans la ville industrielle de Cokeworth.Même si elle était convaincue qu'il la rejetterait, elle brûlait d'envie de le revoir, de rire, de plaisanter avec lui, de parler avec lui pendant des heures du monde sorcier,comme ils le faisaient, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Elle avait dû errer, déployer tous ses efforts, pour que personne ne la vît, pendant son périple de Godric's Hollow, jusqu'à Cokeworth.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son ancien voisinage la reconnusse, ou devienne fou, suite à avoir vu un fantôme. Non,elle avait dû déployer d'immenses efforts de subtilités pour qu' _ils_ ne la vissent pas.

Elle adressa un regard furieux à Severus, puis,à contrecœur, se mit à lui raconter sa triste histoire. Il allait sans doute se moquer d'elle, l'humilier, lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine...

* * *

En entendant son ancienne amie parler, d'un ton grave, des choix qui l'avaient amenée à revenir sous la forme d'un enfant fantôme, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi, elle ne le haïssait pas, si elle avait fait le choix difficile de renoncer à son mariage éternel avec Potter.

Il se retint. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant elle. Il devait se montrer fort, même si cette nouvelle le bouleversait plus que tout.

Sans le savoir, Lily Evans lui avait donné une deuxième chance. Il devrait s'en montrer digne. Pas question qu'il gâche tout, comme il l'avait fait, des années auparavant.

Il tenta de prendre sa main, avant de se rendre compte que ses doigts traversaient le corps transparent de Lily. Un sentiment désagréable le traversa, comme s'il avait plongé sa main dans un bac d'eau glacée.

Le fantôme le regarda, de ses yeux désormais gris perle. Il ne reverrait plus jamais le vert de ses iris qui l'avait tant fait fondre. Plus jamais. Cependant, il restait le contour. Soudain, le souvenir de la citation du poète français qu'elle avait cité un jour, lui revint en mémoire.

"La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur."

En entendant la citation,qu'il prononçait d'une voix désolée, elle lui adressa un sourire doux-amer, sachant que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait ses émeraudes. Celles-ci étaient perdues à jamais. La mort les avait emportées dans l'au-delà.

Cependant, une question la taraudait. Son enfant. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il était devenu. Onze ans avaient passé depuis sa mort. Il devait être entré à Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il était.

* * *

"Sev'?"

"-Oui, Lily."

"-Harry. Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu? Harry Potter. _Mon fils_."

Severus sentit un sentiment désagréable le parcourir de part en part, comme s'il avait avalé un aliment avarié. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Manifestement,il avait oublié qu'elle avait eu un fils. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce gosse, qui lui avait causé pas mal de soucis, cette année. en plus, il le haïssait, en raison de sa filiation avec James.

Cependant, l'âpre réalité venait de faire son apparition.L'enfant était le fruit de l'union entre l'un des hommes qu'il exécrait le plus au monde, même après sa mort, et de sa Lily. De la petite princesse qui avait enchanté son enfance, lui mettant de la clarté dans sa nuit, son obscurité.

Elle était, sans le savoir, la main secourable qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres à cent pour cent. L'élément qui rattachait la chauve-souris des cachots au monde des humains.

Il respira, puis lâcha, d'un ton désabusé:

"Je ne sais pas, Lily. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas."

Tant pis pour ce mensonge. Il en avait fait bien d'autres. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, après tout?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages de Lily et de Severus?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions, vos interprétations.

A bientôt,


	3. Un fantôme dans le jardin

Bonjour,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'en laissent, je me fais un plaisir de communiquer avec les lecteurs par message privé pour progresser et savoir ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons quitter Cokeworth, en compagnie de Lily. Severus est parti à Poudlard pour un rendez-vous avec le directeur et ne reviendra pas à Spinner's End avant une semaine. Lily s'en va alors à des kilomètres de là, du côté de Little Whinging, plus précisément, où elle espère retrouver un petit brun à lunettes et aux yeux verts en amande.

Bonne lecture.

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Harry Potter avait mal à la tête. Pendant la nuit, sa cicatrice n'avait pas cessé de lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette douleur.

De toute façon, il ne devait surtout pas laisser entendre aux Dursley qu'il avait mal. Jamais. Ils n'en seraient que plus ravis, de voir le monstre souffrir. Car ils l'appelaient ainsi, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs de n'être pas entendus. Le monstre, ou ce délinquant de Potter, au choix.

Il se leva, tentant d'ignorer l'horrible douleur qui le traversait de part en part, et s'habilla, revêtant les vieux vêtements de Dudley, qui étaient trop grands pour lui. Un sentiment d'amertume le parcourut. Il avait l'impression que l'année qui était passée, celle où il avait découvert ses pouvoirs de sorcier, n'était qu'un beau rêve, rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de la fortune Potter, non ça c'était impossible. Son père n'était qu'un chômeur alcoolique et sa mère...

Il refusait d'y penser tout simplement. La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui. De plus, ses soi-disant amis à savoir Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger lui paraissaient irréels. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un beau rêve qu'il avait crée de toute part pour compenser la cruelle absence d'amis qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Machinalement, il ouvrit la porte de sa petite chambre, et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, pour ses tuteurs.

* * *

Lily s'ennuyait. Severus lui avait dit qu'il partait à Poudlard pour un rendez-vous et ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine. Ben qu'il l'eût prévenue, la pauvre enfant fantôme se morfondait, à présent, dans la lugubre maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

* * *

Elle se sentait horriblement inutile, ne pouvant pas aider Severus à faire quoi que ce soit, sauf un peu de rangement. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle en était sûre.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de retrouver son fils. Il lui manquait affreusement. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait; Mais pour cela, elle devait savoir qui l'avait adopté. Et cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Soudain, l'image d'une femme blonde au visage chevalin passa devant son esprit. Pétunia! S'il y a quelqu'un qui lui manquait, c'était bien elle.

Oh, ce qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver Tunie, jouer avec elle et rire, comme avant. Le problème était que Tunie la détestait, depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs magiques. De cela, la femme redevenue fillette en souffrait énormément.

Une idée traversa son esprit. Et s'il y avait un espoir pour que Harry fût en compagnie de Tunie? Oh, elle donnerait tout pour que ce fût vrai?

Chers lecteurs, je tiens à vous mettre en garde et à vous dire que Lily était profondément idéaliste. Elle voyait surtout ce qu'il y avait de bon en autrui, y compris sa propre sœur. Elle ignorait donc que Pétunia était devenue une femme profondément aigrie et cruelle envers tous ceux qu'elle pouvait atteindre,en bref, une vraie plaie adulte.

* * *

Ainsi, la jeune fantôme quitta, non sans appréhension, la lugubre demeure de son _ami_ , pour prendre la direction de l'ancienne demeure de ses parents.

S'assurant qu'on ne la voyait pas, elle traversa plusieurs quartier avant de pouvoir s'approcher de la maison familiale des Evans. A sa déception, elle se rendit compte que le numéro avait changé. Les Evans seraient-ils donc m...? Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit et elle ressentit l'horrible envie de pleurer.

Soudain, elle se rappela que Pétunia avait épousé Vernon Dursley et qu'elle vivait loin de Cokeworth, à présent. Elle habitait une ville qui s'appelait Little Whinging si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Oui, il s'agissait bien de cela. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir si Pétunia y vivait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans la petite banlieue aisée que représentait Little Whinging. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les environs.

En cette matinée de juillet, le soleil tapait fort. Lily était soulagée, car en tant que fantôme elle ne souffrait ni du froid ni de la chaleur, ce qui s'avérait très positif.

S'efforçant de ne pas se faire remarquer en plein jour par les habitants, qui devaient être Moldus pour la plupart, elle s'engagea dans l'avenue de Wisteria Walk, avant de prendre celle de Magnolia Crescent et tout d'un coup, elle se trouva au croisement d'une petite rue nommée Privet Drive.

Tout à coup, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui, c'était bien là qu'habitait Pétunia. Il faudrait qu'elle voie si elle était toujours là, en tentant toutefois de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quoique ce serait bien drôle, pensait Lily, en s'imaginant Pétunia hurler en la voyant.

Soudain, elle vit une petite tête brune qui était penchée dans le jardin du numéro 4. Étonnée, elle s'approcha discrètement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Celui-ci était maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Se pouvait-il que cet enfant ( presque) sorti d'un roman du dix-neuvième siècle fût... Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible!

Sursautant,le garçon leva la tête d'un air surpris. Lily eut la surprise de voir que cet enfant avait des yeux verts en amande, ceux dont Severus et James parlaient, lorsqu'il leur arrivait de la complimenter.

En regardant ce gosse qui avait hérité des prunelles vertes, lesquelles se cachaient derrière une monture de lunettes cassées et rafistolées par un morceau de ruban adhésif, Lily ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots, sous l'œil étonné,incompréhensif de celui qu'elle avait pris pour son fils.

* * *

Harry Potter était interloqué. Un fantôme à Little Whinghing? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible?

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, il en était sûr. En tout cas, il espérait que les Dursley ne sortiraient pas voir ce qu'il faisait parce que sinon, c'était la fin des haricots pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être enfermé dans sa chambre pour le restant des vacances ou pire, au placard, où encore se faire envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, appelé "asile de fous"par ses tuteurs.

En regardant le fantôme,il s'aperçut qu'il avait la taille et l'apparence d'une fille de huit ans, un peu comme lui, finalement, qui n'était pas bien nourri par son oncle et sa tante. Elle avait de beaux longs cheveux argentés et un joli visage, tellement agréable.

"-De son vivant, elle avait dû être merveilleuse", pensait l'enfant, en la regardant. Il était fatigué.En effet, il avait passé toute la matinée à faire des corvées pour sa tante et il en était maintenant au désherbage du jardin.

Il devait avoir parfaitement désherbé le jardin avant midi, sinon sa tante le gronderait et le priverait sans doute de repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini.

Tout à coup, il entendit une voix lui dire, une voix douce et agréable:

"-Tu jardines dur, mon enfant? Tu veux que je t'aide?"

Estomaqué, il la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Non, s'il faisait ça, son oncle allait appeler l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche. Ne voulant pas blesser le fantôme qui lui proposait si gentiment son aide, il répondit:

"-Je ne voudrais pas être discourtois, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire du jardinage pour un fantôme. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant la fillette faire une moue triste. Je suis désolé, mais si ma tante me voit, elle va me tuer.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air triste, mais compréhensif. Elle venait de saisir beaucoup de choses.

Soudain, une femme blonde au visage chevalin sortit de la maison, et lança d'un ton rogue.

"-Tu désherbes le jardin ou tu fais quoi?" , La prochaine fois que je t'entends parler à des inconnus, je te jure que...

Soudain , Pétunia, car c'était elle, remarqua la fillette argentée qui se trouvait face au jeune Potter. Écarquillant les yeux, elle se mit à hurler:

"-Que, un.. un..fantôme... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-Tais toi, tante Pétunia, lança le garçon, sortant un morceau de bois, de son jean. Elle reconnut alors une baguette magique. Souriant, elle réalisait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de son fils, Harry Potter.

Pétunia, les yeux révulsés, était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit, d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin:

"-Cela suffit, Tante Pétunia. Tu vas respecter mon monde où je t'enfonce cette baguette dans le nez."

Effrayée,la tante Pétunia acquiesça, les yeux tétanisés de pur. Mon Dieu, se disait-elle, qui était ce fantôme? Ce ne pouvait pas être _elle_ , non ce n'était pas possible. Pas _Lily_!

Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle entendit le fantôme s'approcher d'elle et lui dire d'une voix triste:

"-Je suis vraiment déçue, Pétunia. Pourquoi... Mon fils... Pourquoi le traites-tu ainsi, tu es un monstre? C'est toi le monstre, pas moi!"

Puis elle s'éloigna vers un coin du jardin où elle était sûre que personne ne la verrait et se mit à sangloter, pensant à son fils, à Sev'. Pourquoi Pétunia était-elle si méchante, au point de lui en vouloir toujours, au point de maltraiter ainsi son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux?

"La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur" pensait-elle amèrement en voyant les yeux de Harry la regarder d'un air perplexe, incompréhensif, inquiet, comme s'il craignait un éventuel danger.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions si vous en avez ! :)

A bientôt!;


	4. La découverte du pot aux roses

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé quelques reviews et je leur réponds avec plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, **Lily** retourne à Spinner's End , où elle se morfond, attendant **Severus**. Ce dernier, qui a été convoqué par Dumbledore en vue de préparer la rentrée, se sent frustré et pense amèrement à la rentrée, qui ne lui tarde absolument pas. Il lui tarde de retrouver Lily.

Cependant, lorsqu'il la revoit, en rentrant chez lui, elle lui apprend une nouvelle qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre...

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Severus Snape se trouvait dans le cachot qui lui servait de bureau. Il était actuellement en train de consulter la liste des élèves de deuxième année qu'il aurait, en septembre. Sur cette liste figurait un nom qui lui rappelait bien des désagréments. _Harrry Potter_.

Potter...Le nom du gosse de riche pourri gâté qui avait fait de sa vie en enfer, alors qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Il se rappelait parfaitement ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes qu'il portait tout le temps de travers pour frimer devant ses camarades, l'air arrogant qu'il arborait sans cesse sur le visage.

En voilà un qui se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, ou plutôt , en vocabulaire vulgaire, qui ne se prenait pas pour une sous-merde!, pensait amèrement le professeur de potions, qui gardait un souvenir cuisant de toutes les misères qu'il lui avait infligées.

En effet, pour Potter, il n'était qu'un être singulièrement déplaisant, maléfique qui devait être rayé de la surface de la terre. Il se souvenait d'une phrase qu'avait prononcé Potter devant Lily,à propos de lui le jour où il lui avait fait subir la pire des humiliations "Ce qui me gêne le plus, est le fait qu' _il existe_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire".

Comme si exister était un crime! Il n'avait pas choisi de naître, s'en serait bien passé, même si Lily n'était pas venue au monde, elle aussi, tel un ange venu sur terre.

Pour en revenir à Harry Potter, Severus avait eu la désagréable impression de constater qu'il ressemblait en tous points à James. Seul les yeux faisaient exception. Il avait bel e bien hérité des yeux de Lily. Voilà ce qui constituait une réalité indéniable.

Des visions cauchemardesques le traversaient, à présent. C'était comme si James Potter le regardait avec les yeux de sa Lily, son regard vert comme des émeraudes, comme le vert de Serpentard. Il avait dû subir, chaque fois qu'il voyait l'enfant, un terrible affront qui signifiait une bien triste réalité: sa relation avec Lily s'était soldée par _un échec_.

Pour cela, il ne l'en haïssait que davantage. En outre, il lui en voulait d'avoir cru que c'était _lui_ qui cherchait à dérober la pierre philosophale, alors que les vrais coupables étaient Quirrell et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le professeur de potions ricana. Effectivement, il avait l'allure d'un méchant. Il était même un ancien Mangemort. Alors, pas étonnant que le gosse se fasse des idées.

Malheureusement, il allait devoir le supporter, à la rentrée. Et ce ne serait pas de la tarte. Ce serait plutôt une brique indigeste qu'il devrait se coltiner.

Mais le pire dans tout cela était la réapparition miraculeuse de Lily, sous forme de fantôme enfant. Malgré cette apparence, elle se souciait de l'Avorton-Qui-Avait-Survécu!

Un rictus amer apparut sur ses lèvres. Normal, elle était sa mère!

Il se souvint qu'il lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il ne savait rien du fils Potter, ni de ce qu'il était devenu. Son cœur s'étreignit à cette pensée. Une fois de plus, il n'avait fait que _la trahir_. Alors qu'elle plaçait très certainement ses espoirs en lui, espérant qu'il jouerait peut-être le rôle d'un adulte fiable pour le garçon. Peut-être même _un père_ de substitution.

Il grimaça à cette idée. Il n'était pas fait pour la paternité, il en était sûr. Son enfance avait été meurtrie par la cruauté de son propre père, alcoolique, menteur et qui n'hésitait pas à employer la violence pour se faire obéir. En voilà un beau modèle de paternité, se disait le professeur de potions, avec une ironie amère.

Soudain, l'image de Lily riant traversa ses pensées, évoquant les rares moments de bonheur qui avaient fait une brève irruption dans sa vie de misères. Le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait ne fit que s'intensifier davantage.

* * *

Lily venait de rentrer à Spinner's End. Elle avait dû mettre deux jours pour aller de Privet Drive à Cokeworth. Il restait trois jours avant que Severus ne rentre. Cela ne ferait rien, elle l'attendrait. Du moins, elle aurait la patience de le faire.

Elle se sentait terriblement déprimée, abattue. La Lily qui avait quitté Cokeworth brûlait littéralement d'espoir à l'idée de retrouver son fils tant aimé, celle qui rentrait dans le sombre logis du professeur de potions était triste. Elle affichait en effet l'air sombre du fantôme condamné à regarder les vivants profiter de la vie, alors qu'elle-même était destinée à une existence, si on pouvait appeler cela exister, de pure abstinence.

Elle entra dans le salon de son ami, et tout à coup, il lui sembla que les meubles parlaient d'eux-mêmes, de la misère dans laquelle avaient vécu leurs habitants, la violence à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Cette maison n'avait longtemps été qu'une lugubre bâtisse, semblable à une prison, pour le jeune Severus.

Elle éprouva un sentiment de compassion mêlé de culpabilité. Si elle avait su... peut-être l'aurait-elle davantage aidé? Peut-être ne serait-il jamais devenu un Mangemort, si elle avait fait quelque chose pour le tirer de cet univers sordide. Le passé lui revenait en mémoire et lui donnait le tournis, semblable à un poison invisible et diffus.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard...

Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Severus jubilait. Enfin, il rentrait chez lui. Il retrouverait _Lily_! Cette pensée ne pouvait que le mettre de fort bonne humeur, même s'il affichait sans cesse un air insondable.

Il traversa le dédale de maisons crasseuses qui constituaient le quartier ouvrier de Cokeworth, et arriva enfin à Spinner's End. Se dirigeant vers sa maison, il ouvrit la porte et entendit:

"-Sev', c'est toi?

Il referma la porte à l'aide d'un sort de Verrouillage informulé et répondit.

"-Lily, je viens de rentrer. Mais attends... Ne me dis pas que... _tu as fait le ménage_!"

Il était atterré. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas la traiter en bonne à tout faire, non. Il avait pris l'habitude, pas très élégante, il devait le reconnaître, de laisser ses affaires en désordre chez lui, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais à Poudlard, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses affaires rangées de façon aussi impeccable, _à la maison_. Par _elle_ , de surcroît.

Pris au dépourvu, il appela le fantôme d'une voix forte:

"-Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as fait le ménage dans ma propre maison."

L'enfant transparent apparut, un visage légèrement triste:

"-Tu sais, Severus, je ne peux pas faire le ménage. Je n'ai pu que ranger ta maison. C'est tout. Je..Je suis vraiment désolée."

"-Lily, tu sais... je ne veux pas t'exploiter, surtout pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, non... Je... Je ne suis pas...

Il voulait dire "mon père" mais il se retint. Il valait mieux ne pas tout dire à un fantôme, surtout quand le fantôme en question risquait de divulguer sans le savoir un jour lesdites informations. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point son passé familial l'avait meurtri. Non, il ne voulait pas. Elle n'était qu'une _enfant_ , se disait-il en la regardant.

"-Non, Sev'. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais et je voulais te rendre service, voilà tout! Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content, lança-t-elle sur un ton sévère, tu n'as qu'a faire appel à une femme de ménage. Ta maison n'est pas loin de devenir une vraie porcherie."

Il était choqué! Comment Lily, sa Lily osait-elle dire cela? Insinuer que sa maison était insalubre? Passe encore du vivant de Tobias Snape, mais certainement pas depuis qu'il était là.

Une fureur le traversa de part en comble. Il avait envie de châtier cette petite impertinente, de la gifler, de lui enlever deux cents points à sa maison, et de lui coller une retenue. Ce seraient les Gryffondors qui seraient contents, des exploits de leur camarade, se disait-il d'un air sarcastique, avant de se rappeler que tout cela était impossible. Elle n'était qu'un fantôme.

"-Sev'?"

"-Oui, Lily?"

"-J'ai quitté la maison."

"-Quoi?"

Il était stupéfait. Comment la petite avait-elle osé commettre une telle impertinence. C'était extrêmement dangereux.

"-Lily? Comment as-tu osé? C'est très dangereux. Tu aurais pu te faire remarquer, des Moldus t'auraient.. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, d'accord. Plus jamais, intima-t-il d'un ton plein d'effroi et de menaces.

"-Attends , Sev',personne ne m'a vue, j'en suis sûre. Je suis allée chez ma sœur, à Little Whinging dans le Surrey."

Il releva la tête en direction de Lily, le visage blafard. Little Whinging? Là où habitait Pétunia? Il grimaça en entendant le nom "sœur". Il n'aimait pas Pétunia, ne s'était jamais entendu avec elle et ne souhaitait pas la revoir le moins du monde.

Lily afficha une mine triste, tellement proche de la mélancolie qu'il se demanda tout à coup si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé. Oui, sans doute, se disait-il.

Lily s'assit sur le canapé, en face de Severus, qui restait debout. Elle lui jeta tout à coup un regard perçant.

"-J'ai vu quelque chose d'horrible, Sev'! Là-bas!

Prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle se mit soudain à sangloter.

"-Harry! mon fils, mon fils unique, ils...ils..."

Par Merlin? Pourquoi prenait-elle un malin plaisir à lui rappeler la personne à laquelle il souhaitait justement ne plus penser pendant deux mois.

"-Ils quoi, Lily", dit-il d'un ton affreusement calme.

"-Ils l'exploitent, voilà ce qui se passe! Il est maltraité. Tunie n'a rien pour lui, voilà! Pas une parole gentille, rien! Il est esclave de ces gens-là, voilà ce qui se passe!"

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

"- C'est lui le gosse à tout faire de cette fichue maison! Voilà! Ma sœur, ma propre sœur..comment...a-t-elle pu...Mon fils..mon fils unique...pourquoi?"

"-Écoute, tu as dû te faire une illusion. Potter est un menteur par nature. Tu devais le savoir!Toujours à chercher à attirer l'attention. Il t'a sans doute menti! Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien, ce gosse pourri gâté!"

Le professeur regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lança Lily, l'instant d'après. Ce regard n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Il était déformé par la rage!

"-Ne t'avise surtout pas de traiter mon fils de menteur, Snape! Jamais! Et ce n'est pas un pourri gâté! Ce n'est pas _James_! Tu ne le connais pas!"

"-Je le connais suffisamment pour dire qu'il m'a causé des ennuis atroces pendant sa première année à Poudlard, répondit Severus,visiblement contrarié. Il est paresseux,menteur,arrogant. Tout le portrait de son père."

Soudain, il lui sembla que Lily avait atrocement pâli! Elle était blafarde à présent! Comme lui. On eût dit deux spectres qui se faisaient face, à présent, se toisant l'un l'autre d'un air résolument farouche.

Puis la fillette s'approcha du trentenaire, et lui cracha au visage. Il ne put sentir la salive, mais l'affront était bel et bien présent. Elle lui lança d'un ton furieux:

"-Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne m'a raconté que des mensonges. Un tissu de mensonges, même. Oui, tu le connais. Tu ne peux pas le blairer à cause de son père, mais bien sûr! Monsieur a une belle blessure narcissique, n'est-ce pas? Et tu le dénigres, tu ne sais rien de lui! Tu ne sais rien d'Harry Potter...

"-J'en sais suffisamment pour dire qu'il n'a cessé de franchir les limites.."

"-Les limites, les limites, vraiment, riposta-t-elle, vraiment indignée. Le menteur, c'est toi! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Jamais! Je n'aurais jamais dû te tendre la main, ce jour-là! Jamais! Tu n'est qu'une vile ordure! Je te déteste, Snivellus!

Puis, après lui avoir craché au visage ce surnom qu'il exécrait tant, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ajouta, d'un ton sarcastique:

"-Restes-y bien au chaud, dans ta porcherie! J'imagine que tu dois être ravi de ce que tes parents t'ont offert! Un nid charmant, vraiment!"

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son ancien ami de répondre, de réagir, elle disparut, à la vitesse d'une flèche., laissant Severus, seul, désemparé, dans son malheur, au fond de l'abîme.

Furieux de n'avoir pu attraper cette..., le professeur de potions se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil miteux de son lugubre salon, le visage entre les mains.

Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à gâcher les rares moments de bonheur qu'il passait avec Lily. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aveugler par la haine? Soudain, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la vie était-elle tellement injuste envers lui? Pourquoi lui,qui exerçait un excellent contrôle sur lui même en toute circonstances, agissait-il de travers lorsqu'il était en sa présence? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse tout foirer?

Les larmes continuèrent à couler, sans cesse, pendant que les questions qui le tourmentaient ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête, faisant défiler devant lui la longue suite de misères qu'était sa vie. Une longue suite d'échecs, de malheurs, d'adversité, de rares réussites, de rares instants de bonheurs très vite remplacés par d'amers chagrins.

Il s'en voulait vraiment. Non, il n'était pas digne de Lily, même s'il devait admettre que "la courbe de ses yeux faisait le tour de son cœur" pour paraphraser Paul Eluard, sans doute pour l'éternité.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? La réaction de Severus? Celle de Lily?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos questions, vos commentaires.

A bientôt,

Mononoke-chan


	5. Rencontre parents-professeurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je prends toujours autant de plaisir à discuter avec vous.

Dans ce chapitre, deux jours après sa dispute avec Lily, Severus reçoit la visite de Lucius Malefoy, qui se plaint des résultats scolaires de son fils. Les deux hommes ont alors une discussion vivement animée, qu'un certain fantôme ne se prive pas d'écouter...

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement.

* * *

Severus était harassé. Il avait passé deux fort mauvaises journées depuis que Lily l'avait quitté en l'insultant. Il n'avait cessé de culpabiliser. Vraiment, pourquoi s'était-il avisé de lui mentir? Il savait pourtant qu'elle exécrait le mensonge.

Finalement, il s'était ressaisi, du moins en apparence et avait passé la deuxième journée à nettoyer et ranger son misérable logis. Il en voulait vraiment à cette gosse fantôme d'avoir mis le doigt là où cela lui faisait mal. Depuis que son père était mort, la maison de Spinner's End n'était plus une porcherie. Il serait temps qu'elle le comprenne, se disait en maugréant le sombre professeur de potions. Qu'elle grandisse un peu.

Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Surpris, il se précipita vers celle-ci, et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut alors un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, et aux yeux gris qui lui jetaient un regard glacial dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"-Severus."

"-Lucius."

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main, et l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds platine entra dans le salon tapissé de bibliothèques du professeur.

"-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Lucius?, lança Severus d'une voix veloutée. Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"-Non merci, ça ira. Je suis très mécontent de mon fils, Severus, très mécontent. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Aucun Malefoy n'a eu des résultats aussi décevants."

Severus resta insondable. Lucius Malefoy avait le chic pour se plaindre de tout ce qui ne marchait pas à Poudlard selon lui. Il était convaincu de la suprématie de la lignée des Malefoy. Ainsi, Drago, son fils, qui était aussi, le filleul de Severus, devait se conformer aux exigences de son père pour rehausser l'honneur des Malefoy.

"-J'espérais qu'il aurait des résultats à la hauteur de mes espérances. Lui, l'héritier Malefoy, être dépassé par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le monde sorcier est tombé bien bas...

Severus étouffa un grognement. Il savait que Lucius faisait allusion à Hermione Granger, une fille Née-Moldue de Gryffondor qui avait d'excellents résultats partout. Elle était extrêmement brillante, mais il ne pouvait guère la supporter car elle était amie avec le garçon Qu'il-Ne-Pouvait-Pas-Voir-En-Peinture, en d'autres termes Harry Potter.

Cependant, entendre Lucius Malefoy se plaindre ainsi des résultats de son fils l'irritait considérablement. Il allait en classe pour apprendre, pas pour se vanter des honneurs de sa lignée. En outre,si Drago n'avait pas les mirobolants résultats de Miss Granger, il n'était pas un mauvais élève pour autant. Bien au contraire.

Par exemple, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année en potions. La petite Granger, tout en s'en tirant remarquablement pour une élève de Gryffondor, ne faisait pas preuve de la subtilité, de la finesse avec laquelle le jeune garçon préparait ses potions. Il avait un don, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cependant, même s'il était son parrain, Severus ne surnotait pas Drago, au contraire. Ce dernier avait dû travailler sérieusement pour réaliser les potions du programme et acquérir les connaissances nécessaires. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Rien n'était acquis pour toujours, le professeur ne le savait que trop bien.

Par contre, dans les autres matières, s'il apprenait avec plaisir, il n'était pas du tout le meilleur. Ses notes se trouvaient dans la moyenne. Acceptable, se disait Severus. Certes, il devrait approfondir certains points, mais dans l'ensemble, il maitrisait plutôt bien ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

De toute façon,il s'en fichait. Du moment que l'on sortait du domaine des potions, c'était l'affaire de ses collègues,et non plus la sienne propre. Il avait autre chose à faire que de sermonner sans cesse son filleul. Un seul lui suffisait, en général, pour qu'il comprenne les choses, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Vraiment, Lucius faisait une montagne d'une taupinière, selon lui. Et pourtant, Dieu savait s'il était exigeant!

"-Pourquoi tu n'insistes pas auprès des autres enseignants pour qu'ils lui mettent de meilleures notes? Vraiment, le monde est tombé bien bas depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, continuait Lucius.

Certes, le père de Drago avait raison de souligner les failles du directeur, mais Severus n'apprécia pas du tout le ton sur lequel il posait cette question, qui lui paraissait insupportable. Visiblement, Lucius n'avait rien compris au métier d'enseignant. Les résultats jugeaient un travail, pas l'origine ni le statut de celui qui l'effectuait. Quoi qu'il dirait, Severus était bien décidé à ne pas transiger. Drago avait les notes qu'il avait, point barre. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter dessus.

"-Je suis désolé, Lucius, mais Drago est à Poudlard pour apprendre, pas pour faire étalage de l'illustre famille de laquelle il vient, de laquelle il a hérité force talents, bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de lui ajouter des points arbitrairement,je te le dis, Lucius."

"-Ce n'est pas lui ajouter des points arbitrairement. La botanique, les sortilèges et la métamorphoses sont faciles. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait que Acceptable dans ces matières?"

Severus dut faire un sérieux effort de maîtrise pour éviter de dire à Lucius à quel point il se trompait. La métamorphose, avec Minerva McGonagall, c'était tout sauf de la tarte. Il se souvenait des horribles difficultés qu'il avait eues dans cette matière, lui-même, en tant qu'élève, et n'avait arraché qu'un Acceptable à son BUSE de métamorphose. Minerva, qui n'acceptait que des élèves ayant eu Effort exceptionnel dans sa classe d'ASPIC, ne l'avait pas admis. Sinon, bien qu'il s'en soit remarquablement bien sorti dans le reste, il ne sous-estimait pas la difficulté de chaque discipline.

Jamais.

Alors, se disait-il, Lucius pouvait bien parler, il n'augmenterait pas la moyenne de son fils d'un demi-point, qu'il fût son filleul ou non.

* * *

Cachée derrière la porte de la cuisine qui menait au salon de Severus, Lily écoutait attentivement. Elle était revenue, avec l'intention de voir comment allait Severus. Elle s'était ennuyée pendant ces deux jours tristes où elle avait erré. Bien qu'elle éprouvât encore de la colère envers son ami, elle ne pouvait niait qu'il lui manquait bel et bien. Même s'il lui avait menti. Une chose était sûre, elle devait se faire à l'idée que Severus n'aimait pas Harrry, et qu'il n'avait pas oublié la haine qu'il vouait à James Potter. Cependant, il ne fallait pas désespérer. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, Severus verrait enfin le potentiel de Harry?

Elle était singulièrement énervée. De quel droit Lucius Malefoy se permettait-il de demander à un professeur de Poudlard de modifier le bulletin scolaire? D'accord, ils étaient amis, mais bon, on ne mélange pas tout, non plus.

Si elle avait été en vie, elle ne se serait jamais vue demander au directeur de maison de Harry de lui ajouter des points. Cela ne se faisait pas.

Et puis sa manie de traiter les Nés-Moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'est-ce que cela l'horripilait! Un souvenir amer la traversa, c'était à cause de cette malheureuse insulte qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus parler à Severus.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas relevé l'insulte, il ne cédait pas face aux demandes impérieuses du père Malefoy. Et cela, Lily appréciait.

Elle exulta quand elle entendit l'homme au nez crochu répondre que pareille attitude ne rendrait pas service au jeune Malefoy. Enfin, pour une fois qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle en trépignait presque d'envie de discuter avec lui et de verser sa rage contre ce patriarche de mauvaise foi.

Soudain, elle entendit Lucius Malefoy lancer:

"- Puis-je te confier Drago pendant une semaine? Celle du 15 juillet. Je ne serai pas là. Mon épouse et moi partons en voyage aux Caraïbes.

"-D'accord, répondit Severus d'un ton insondable. Mais sache qu'il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison, chez moi. Il devra faire sans.

Lucius le regarda d'un air hautain, et lança:

"-Soit. Bon, je te laisse, , je dois aller au ministère. Bonne journée."

Il sortit. Severus ferma la porte avec précaution et se dirigea vers la ouvrant la porte de la pièce, il eut un choc. Lily était revenue.

Elle se tenait sur l'une des deux chaises qui encadraient la vieille table de bois.

"-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, ni me parler. Et encore moins me fréquenter, lança-t-il avec aigreur.

Il lui en voulait vraiment de l'avoir laissé ainsi, après l'avoir injurié.

"-J'ai écouté ta conversation, le coupa l'enfant fantôme. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ajouter de points au fils Malefoy."

"-Sois sans crainte, je ne lui en ajouterai pas. Je ne te mens pas, cette fois-ci."

"-Cause toujours."

Cette réponse le blessa cruellement. En effet, elle le voyait toujours comme un menteur. Il n'était pas près de regagner sa confiance, il en était sûr.

Il prépara son repas, lequel se composait d'une soupe et d'un peu de viande. Il n'avait pas très faim, à vrai dire. L'entrevue avec Lucius lui avait coupé l'appétit, et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des ennuis avec Lily. Pas pour l'instant.

Lily lui jeta un regard dégoûté, et lança:

"-J'imagine que tu favorises bien les Serpentard."

"-Comment tu le sais?"

"-Je m'en doute. Tu en es un."

"-Tu ne peux pas juger aussi facilement les choses, Lily."

"-Ce n'est pas Sang-de-Bourbe?"

Severus releva la tête , furieux et lança:

"-N'utilise pas ce terme. Dans mes classes, j'ai eu des Nés-Moldus, bien plus brillants que certains Sang-mêlés qui se prennent trop au sérieux."

"-Tu es sang-mêlé, pourtant."

"-Harry Potter aussi, Lily."

Il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'avoir dit. Lily affichait à présent une expression d'effroi:

"Ha..Harry!Mon..Mon fils? Comment peux-tu dire cela?

"-Attends-moi."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il avait les dossiers de chaque élève. Enfin, il allait lui montrer la vérité, à cette mère fantôme. Qu'elle ne se fasse plus d'illusion. Elle allait comprendre.

Il revint à la cuisine, avec le dossier sur lequel était mentionné le nom de Harry Potter.

D'un geste triomphal, il posa le volumineux dossier sur la table,écartant la soupe de légumes et la viande, et le montra à l'enfant fantôme qui le regardait attentivement.

"-Regarde. Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1981, sa photo, tout le reste. Le bulletin général de première année de ton...fils, regarde.

 _ **Métamorphose.** Travail moyen. Progrès à faire. Doit s'entraîner plus souvent. 12,5 /20_

 _ **Sortilèges.** Très bon travail. Doit être plus précis cependant. 15/20_

 _ **Botanique.** Travail irrégulier. Doit davantage approfondir les connaissances annexes et pas simplement se contenter des cours. 11/20_

 _ **Potions.** Travail catastrophique. Un désastre. 5/20_

 ** _Défense contre les Forces du Mal._** _Travail moyen, doit fournir davantage d'efforts. 11/20_

 _ **Vol sur balai.** Excellent travail! Fait partie de l'équipe. Un style très original de vol sur balai. Doit cependant veiller à écouter les consignes. 18/20_

Lily regardait avec suspicion la feuille. Puis, d'un air inquisiteur elle se tourna vers Severus et lui lança:

"-Tu es vraiment constructif dans tes appréciations. Travail catastrophique. Un désastre. Tu appelles cela enseigner?"

L'ironie contenue dans les paroles de son ancienne amie l'atteignit, telle une flèche envoyée en plein cœur. Décidément, redevenir ami avec elle n'allait pas être facile.

"-Ce que je vois, c'est que ta haine pour James transparaît dans ta façon de le noter."

"-Tu as tort. D'autres élèves ont reçu la même appréciation. Neville Londubat, par exemple.""

"-Sauf que tu n'aimais pas Alice Londubat, parce que j'étais amie avec elle. Et que tu étais jaloux, voilà tout."

"-Lily. Ce que tu ne comprends pas ou ne veux pas comprendre, c'est qu'il n'a pas hérité de ton talent pour les potions. Pas du tout. Il est médiocre."

"-Peut-être. En tout cas, il sait désherber un jardin. Ce que tu n'as jamais su faire sans magie. D'un air furieux, elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin du professeur de potions envahi par les mauvaises herbes."

"-En regardant ce jardin, je me dis: Travail catastrophique. Un désastre.", lança-t-elle.

Il était atterré. Elle venait de lui retourner l'appréciation peu flatteuse qu'il avait inscrite sur le bulletin du jeune Potter. Il avait mal à la tête.

"-Tu devrais voir le jardin du 4, Privet Drive, à Little très beau jardin, ratissé, propre, par temps de pluie comme par beau temps. Il n'y a que lui qui le fait. Pas les autres. Peut-être Tunie, quand il n'est pas là. Mais personne n'est aussi responsable de ce jardin que lui. Il en est responsable comme de sa rose."

En la voyant parler d'un air si inspiré, Severus éprouva un pincement au coeur. Se pouvait-il que ce que Lily disait fût la vérité? Se pouvait-il que Potter fut le petit prince exploité, l'enfant maltraité qu'elle décrivait avec autant de simplicité et de finesse?Ce serait alors une calamiteuse nouvelle.

Lui, qui jouait si habilement avec la vérité, la cachait, la tournait à son avantage en tant qu'habile Serpentard, se trouverait alors pris au dépourvu par cette ingénieuse adversaire, non moins fourbe que lui.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions,

A bientôt.


	6. Un anniversaire sinistre

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent.

Dans ce chapitre, alors que Sev' s'occupe de sa maison, Lily part au 4 , Privet Drive afin de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son fils. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle voit qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre avec un elfe de maison. Elle écoute leur conversation et celle-ci se termine de façon désastreuse.

L 'elfe ( **Dobby** , vous l'avez reconnu, j'espère) use de ses pouvoirs pour faire tomber un gâteau par terre. **Harry** reçoit une lettre du ministère et se fait enfermer dans sa chambre. Lily assiste, le cœur déchiré, à "l'incarcération" de l'enfant par ses tuteurs. Pleine d'amertume, elle n'a d'autre choix que de faire appel à **Severus**...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

22 juillet 1992

Lily était soulagée. Enfin, le fils Malefoy était reparti chez ses parents. Elle avait dû se cacher pendant toute la semaine où il était venu, sur ordre de son père. Elle avait vu Severus le recadrer d'une main de fer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il n'avait pas à faire le petit prétentieux.

Le professeur de potion n'avait jamais levé la main sur son filleul. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Drago le respectait, et peut-être le craignait. Les remarques cinglantes qu'il lui adressait lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'insolence suffisaient à le faire fondre en larmes.

Lily éprouvait du mépris pour ce gosse de riche imbu de lui-même qui ne faisait preuve d'aucun courage. Pour peu, elle aurait félicité Sev', lui aurait dit que l'enfant commençait à devenir supportable lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Mais voilà, ils ne se parlaient plus, depuis qu'elle avait qualifié son jardin de catastrophique. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir mis des remarques cruelles sur le bulletin de son fils.

A propos de celui-ci, elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Oui, elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, l'aider dans ses devoirs de vacances, comme avant, lui préparer de bons petits plats et jardiner avec lui.

Malheureusement, elle n'était plus qu'une enfant fantôme. En outre, il l'avait accueillie avec une surprise glacée lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il ne devait sans doute pas se douter qu'il s'agissait de _sa mère_.

Elle prit soudain conscience du temps qui venait de s'écouler, tel un filet de sable dans un sablier sans fin. On était le 22, bientôt ce serait le 31 juillet. Le jour de son anniversaire. Il allait faire douze ans. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête.

* * *

Severus était en train de ranger la chambre qu'il avait aménagée pour Drago. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre qu'il occupait, étant enfant. Maintenant, elle était devenue beaucoup plus accueillante. Simple et agréable.

Il fouillait un peu partout afin de voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'aucun objet n'avait été laissé là par mégarde.

Il se félicita d'avoir appris à son filleul à faire attention aux affaires. Celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de se faire tancer par la chauve-souris des cachots à la rentrée.

La prudence est vraiment une vertu cardinale, pensa-t-il.

Drago s'était montré difficile pendant cette semaine. Il avait fait plein de caprices, auxquels bien sûr son parrain n'avait pas cédé. Il l'avait sanctionné en l'enfermant dans sa chambre pendant une après-midi entière, pendant laquelle bien sûr il avait dû méditer sur ses actions.

Il était consterné de voir Lucius Malefoy transformer son fils en un être aussi infect que le souvenir qu'il avait de James Potter. Sauf que tant qu'il serait vivant, ce cataclysme n'aurait pas lieu. Il ferait tout son possible pour empêcher Drago de mal tourner, même si cela constituait une tâche particulièrement ardue.

Soudain, il vit le fantôme de Lily apparaître dans le couloir. La porte était ouverte.

La fillette s'approcha de lui, et lui lança:

"-Severus."

"-Oui."

"-Tu sais, je vais bientôt partir. Quelqu'un m'attend."

Il était estomaqué. De quel droit jouait-elle les gamines rebelles?

Furieux, il répondit d'un ton tranchant:

"-Hors de question. Personne ne t'attend. Tu racontes cela pour t'enfuir. Mais tu ne me berneras pas."

Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit. La légilimancie ne fonctionnait pas sur les fantômes. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de lire ses pensées.

"-C'est égal, lui rétorqua-t-elle, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux, Severus. Je suis déjà suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je veux."

Il lui jeta un regard glacial où on pouvait sentir la fureur. Si elle avait été de chair et d'os, il l'aurait stupéfixée, avant de lui saisir ses beaux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Avec toute cette chevelure, il lui aurait fait une tresse qu'il aurait ensuite coupée à la racine, pour la punir de son impertinence. Elle aurait moins fait la maligne, il en était sûr.

A propos de cela, il se souvenait qu'à la fin de leur cinquième année, peu après leur dispute, suite au "Sang-de-Bourbe" qu'il lui avait lancé, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux semblables à des flammes.

* * *

Flash-Back.

Poudlard, 23 juin 1976

Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, l'air désemparé. Il portait toujours sa vieille robe de sorcier usée qui était devenue gris anthracite à force de passer au lavage.

Soudain, quelqu'un le dépassa. Il faillit frémir lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux roux qui lui tombaient à présent au-dessus des épaules. Il sursauta. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être _elle_.

Il grogna. Elle se retourna. Il n'y eut plus de doute. C'était bien elle. Elle, avec ses prunelles vertes, comme des émeraudes. Quand elle eut compris qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle se retourna soudain, et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à l'immense salle.

Pris d'un réflexe étrange, il l'a rattrapa et la prit aussitôt par le bras.

"Lily."

"-Lâche-moi,je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Jamais."

"-Tes cheveux, avait-il lancé. Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux?"

En effet, Lily Evans avait toujours eu les cheveux qui lui tombaient soit au milieu du dos, soit en bas de la taille. Elle ne les coupait que très rarement, et jamais elle ne les avait eus aussi _courts_.

"-Je fais ce que je veux de mes cheveux. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"-Tu les as coupés."

"-Et alors? En quoi cela peut intéresser un futur Mangemort?"

"-En rien."

Il avait réalisé qu'elle les avait de la même longueur que les siens, à présent. Il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir rencontré son double en version fille avec des cheveux rouge, et sans nez crochu, ni visage de chauve-souris.

Il s'était alors tu,puis s'était enfermé dans un silence amer.

Soudain, il avait vu des mèches rouges déborder du sac de la fille. Murmurant un "Accio" informulé, il avait réussi à récupérer les cheveux, alors que Lily, partait d'un pas furieux rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

22 juillet 1991, Spinner's End, matin.

Le fantôme de Lily sortit, pendant que Severus continuait à vaquer à ses occupations, l'air indifférent, pestant contre les fantômes farceurs. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle , désormais. Elle prendrait ses responsabilités, désormais, l'insupportable gamine. Et elle les assumerait comme une grande.

* * *

31 juillet 1991,4, Privet Drive, soir.

Lily était soulagée. Elle avait dû partir à Godric's Hollow puis repartir à Privet Drive pour amener à Harry le cadeau qu'elle voulait lui offrir, cela n'avait pas été facile.

Elle avait dû effectuer un véritable parcours du combattant pour y arriver.

Maintenant,elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir quelques livres de botanique avancée. Ils allaient lui plaire, elle en était convaincue.

Elle s'approcha de la maison et tenta d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre où se tenait l'enfant. Soudain, elle put entrer, mais les livres restèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

L'enfant sursauta et s'approcha d'elle. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit les livres, avant qu'ils ne tombent. Puis il se tourna vers le fantôme en en chuchotant:

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"-Harry..."

"-Vous êtes le fantôme qui m'a proposé de l'aide pour jardiner. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour recevoir un fantôme et un elfe de maison dans ma chambre."

L'orphelin désigna une créature qui se trouvait sur son lit. L'elfe parla:

"-Harry Potter ne doit pas être en colère contre Dobby."

"-Harry, insista Lily.

Elle devait lui révéler qui elle était. Elle était sa mère, après tout.

"-Harry, je..."

L'enfant se retourna. l'elfe venait de sortir et de descendre les escaliers. Harry se mit à sa poursuite. Lily cria:

"-Harry, je suis ta mère. JE SUIS TA MERE, HARRY."

Un silence de mort se fit. L'enfant s'immobilisa. Il regarda d'un air ébahi le fantôme de Lily, et répondit:

"-Ce n'est pas possible. Ma mère est une adulte et tu... _vous_ êtes une petite fille."

Puis il se précipita à la poursuite de l'elfe pendant que Lily sanglotait. Son fils, son fils unique, refusait de la reconnaître. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle entendit un bruit, puis un autre, et encore d'autres. Il y avait un véritable brouhaha en bas. Quelque chose venait de se produire, sans aucun doute.

Avec précaution, l'enfant fantômedescendit les escaliers. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Un gâteau était tombé par terre. Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'elfe disparaître.

Vernon Dursley venait d'avoir fermé la porte d'entrée sur les invités qui étaient venus dîner chez eux. Il se tourna vers Harry l'air triomphant.

"-Alors, comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de ton école. Tu vas voir, sale monstre. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accueillir sous ton toit. Jamais."

Puis en lui tirant l'oreille il prit bien soin de se cacher, afin qu'il ne la vît pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver davantage la situation.

Elle se mit à verser des larmes invisibles et lança un "-Joyeux anniversaire" plein de tristesse et d'amertume. Son fils ne méritait pas ça. Non, il ne méritait pas cette cruauté. Elle était sûre que l'elfe avait fait punir Harry à sa place. Elle ne lui en voulait que davantage d'avoir fait payer à Harry les conséquences de l'usage de la magie.

* * *

L'enfant avait été enfermé à double tour. A la grande horreur de Lily, Vernon Dursley avait mis des barreaux à la fenêtre de Harry.

Maintenant, il était traité exactement comme un prisonnier. Comme un délinquant. Comme un criminel.

Elle en éprouva une rage si forte contre sa sœur. Comment cette garce avait-elle osé faire ça à son propre neveu? C'était elle l'ordure. Elle et son mari. Pas Harry. Il n'était que la malheureuse victime de leur bêtise et de leur trop grande sévérité.

Soudain, l'image de Severus traversa ses pensées.

Oh , bien sûr, il devait lui en vouloir. Mais qu'allait-elle faire toute seule? Il fallait qu'elle agisse, au plus vite, pour le libérer.

Dans sa tête, l'homme au nez crochu et au visage austère prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Severus. _Sev'_.

* * *

2 août 1992, Spinner's End.

Severus lisait la Gazette du Sorcier,assis à la table de la cuisine quand tout à coup , il aperçut une forme blanche se diriger vers lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute; Assurément. Lily était revenue. Elle était en larmes.

Il la toisa d'un air glacial.

"-Severus. Harry.. Ils l'ont enfermé. Dans... dans sa chambre."

"-Alors, tu es allée voir ton chérubin. C'est un crime si grand que cela d'enfermer son enfant dans sa chambre?, interrogea-t-il non sans ironie.

"-Sev'...

"-C'est Sev', maintenant?

"-Pu importe, lança Lily, furieuse. Ils l'ont enfermé. Ils ont mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il est traité comme un véritable délinquant."

"-Le journal de la veille disait en effet que le jeune Potter aurait fait usage de la magie, sachant pertinemment que c'était strictement interdit.", insinua Snape d'une voix veloutée.

"-Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé ce sort. c'est un elfe de maison. Du nom de Dobby."

Il fronça les yeux. Dobby. Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

"-C'est impossible , Lily."

"-C'est la vérité. je l'ai vu. De mes propres yeux"., insista-telle avec colère.

Il lui adressa un regard froid et imposant.

"-Très bien, Lily. Si tu veux que je te croie, tu devras me le prouver."

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

"-Dans ce cas, examine mon cerveau."

"-Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, Lily. La légilimancie ne marche pas sur les fantômes."

Lily était désespérée. Cependant, elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Il était son seul espoir.

"-Très bien, Sev'. Tu vas transplaner au 4, Privet Drive. c'est la cachette de Harry Potter. Tu verras ce qu'il en est par toi-même."

Il savait très bien où logeait Harry Potter. Dumbledore l'avait mis dans la confidence. Cela simplifiait les choses pour une fois.

Prenant une inspiration, il se tourna vers le fantôme de la fillette qu'il avait aimée et lui dit,d'un ton grave:

"-J'espère , Lily, que tu me dis la vérité. Je ne souffrirai aucun mensonge de ta part. Tu es prévenue."

"Je ne mens pas, Sev', cria-t-elle, alors que l'homme sortait, sans aucun regard pour sa lugubre demeure, et encore moins pour la jeune fille.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos reviews et vos questions.


	7. Arrivée inattendue d'un potionniste

Bonjour, lecteurs,

Ce chapitre portera sur l'arrivée de **Severus** à Privet Drive. Il y découvrira quelque chose de terrifiant... De quoi peut-il s'agir, à votre avis, lecteurs?

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Severus se sentait énervé. Il espérait de tout cœur que Lily disait la vérité. Sinon, elle perdrait sa confiance, qu'elle soit une ancienne amie ou non.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison du numéro 4, Privet Drive, de Little Whinghing, il éprouvait une sorte d'appréhension. Il s'agissait de la maison de Pétunia Evans, la sœur de Lily, l'horrible pimbêche qui se moquait de lui, avec sa bande de copines toutes plus écervelées les unes que les autres.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la revoir. Quoique, le temps avait passé, elle avait peut-être évolué en mieux, qui savait?

Le regard fermé, il sonna à la porte.

* * *

Vernon Dursley exultait. Le gamin n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir, ça non. Il avait réussi à l'aide de Pétunia et de son fils, à le capturer et à l'empêcher de monter dans la voiture volante bleue turquoise, qui par un malheureux hasard était tombée sur le sol.

Les trois garçons roux qui s'y trouvaient s'étaient alors écrasés sur le sol, mais par chance, ils étaient encore vivants. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir, Pétunia et Dudley les avaient rattrapés et les avaient enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier. L'homme au visage de morse en était satisfait. Qu'ils crèvent, ces monstres! se disait-il en se frottant les mains.

Les petits délinquants avaient essayé de s'enfuir, mais Vernon les avait solidement ligotés et bâillonnés. En outre, il avait découvert qu'aucun d'entre eux, bien qu'ils fussent des sorciers, ils n'avaient pas de baguette magique sur eux. Étant mineurs, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, de toute façon.

Profitant de cette faiblesse, il avait arraché le plus jeune des trois rouquins des mains de ses frères, malgré les lamentations inaudibles de ces derniers, et l'avait tiré par l'oreille, avant de lui ordonné de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il avait demandé à Pétunia, qui avait caché les affaires magiques du jeune Potter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec elle,y compris sa baguette, de chercher l'orphelin.

Elle avait alors intimé au garçon de le suivre et de préparer le petit déjeuner avec le rouquin, en silence.

Vernon n'avait cessé d'humilier les deux garçons, à tel point que le rouquin avait fondu en larmes, suivi par le jeune Potter. Des larmes de rage, de dégoût, de fureur, de culpabilité, d'angoisse...

Ce matin, l'aurore s'était levée, pâle, comme un enfant malade. Elle observait les larmes de quatre jeunes garçons, qui pleuraient, versant des larmes amères. Les jumeaux, quand à eux, pleuraient aussi de n'avoir pas réussi leur coup. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Reverraient-ils leur famille? Pourvu que Harry et Ron s'en sortent, pensaient-ils tout bas, pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent...

Entendant la porte sonner, Vernon envoya Harry ouvrir. Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et faillit hurler. Non ce n'était pas possible! Même dans ses pires cauchemars, cela n'était pas arrivé.

Severus Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry resta tétanisé de peur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela?

Ron et ses frères avaient tenté de le sauver, la veille; malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas réussi. Le morse avait gagné. Ils étaient à sa merci, à présent.

Et, maintenant, la chauve-souris des cachots le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux noirs brillants faisaient face aux prunelles vertes du garçon.

Le professeur se potions l'observa avec un rictus méprisant:

"-Alors, Potter, que se passe-t-il? On a oublié les bonnes manières?", lança-t-il avec une ironie moqueuse.

Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

* * *

Il put ainsi lire dans les pensées de l'enfant. A sa grande horreur, il se rendit compte que Lily avait eu raison.

Potter n'avait lancé aucun sort de Lévitation. C'était bel et bien Dobby qui l'avait lancé, faisant punir ainsi le gamin à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Potter avait été traité en véritable criminel. La fenêtre de sa chambre portait des barreaux, telle une cellule de prison. Puis les jumeaux Weasley et Ron étaient venus le tirer de cet enfer. Ils n'avaient pas réussi. Les geôliers les avaient capturés. Maintenant, Ron Weasley était astreint aux mêmes tâches que le jeune Potter. Les jumeaux étaient enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier, celui où il avait été enfermé pendant toute son enfance, avant d'occuper récemment la deuxième chambre de son cousin.

Il était écœuré. Les Dursley étaient de véritables monstres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer davantage. Vernon Dursley écartait son neveu et criait, à présent, en direction du maître de potions.

"-Sortez d'ici, espèce de sale anormal."

"-Anormal ou pas, je crains que nous devions parler très sérieusement. Dursley."

"-SORTEZ D'ICI!, beugla le morse.

Snape se contenta de le toiser d'un air glacial.

Soudain, quelque chose d'insolite se produit. Harry Potter éclata de rire.

Soudain, Ron Weasley, qui venait de le rejoindre, écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui se tenait devant eux, les regardant d'un air grave. L'homme au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras. Le directeur de Serpentard. A côté, il remarqua que Harry était en train de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La situation lui parut tellement loufoque. Severus Snape, dans une maison moldue, il y avait de quoi éclater de rire. Ils ne savaient pas que l'individu connaissait le monde moldu.

Il se mit à rire, lui aussi, d'un rire de désespoir, de folie. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient rêver.

"-Je crains que votre maison ne perde des points encore cette année, mes amis, lança le professeur d'une voix veloutée.

"-Ma maison ne perdra pas de points, rugit Dursley. Elle est la première dans le championnat de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue. Elle ne peut pas en perdre, c'est impossible."

"-Je ne parle pas de votre domicile, Dursley, je parle de la maison de ces garçons à Poudlard, répondit Severus d'un ton velouté. Or,il semble que cela ait du mal à rentrer dans votre cerveau ultra-performant. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Il sortit sa baguette au moment où une femme blonde au visage chevalin entrait dans le couloir.

Celle-ci se mit à hurler en voyant le nouveau venu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Les garçons, qui avaient cessé de rire, se mirent aussitôt les mains sur les oreilles. Son mari se mit à beugler.

"-Quelle ferme, vraiment!, insinua le professeur de potions. Vous n'avez jamais songé à ouvrir une ferme, Dursley? Cela vous aurait rapporté bien plus que les perceuses, j'en suis sûr."

Pétunia, qui avait repris ses esprits, cria:

"- _Toi_. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi? Sors d'ici, espèce de vaurien, de brigand, de gibier de potence."

Harry, stupéfait, n'y comprenait plus rien. C'est comme si les mondes qu'il connaissaient s'étaient rencontrés de façon floue, brouillée. La tante Pétunia connaissait le monstre des cachots de Poudlard.

"-Vous vous connaissez?", demanda-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

Alors, comme cela, Pétunia Dursley connaissait le professeur Snape.

"-Malheureusement, Potter, répondit Severus. Vous voyez que nous avons des relations cordiales, en effet."

Saisissant l'ironie dans les propos de l'enseignant, Harry ne s'en posait pas moins de questions. Que faisait Snape ici? Pourquoi était-il venu? Décidément, son été ne s'était pas du tout bien passé.

Soudain, le professeur s'approcha, d'un pas menaçant, vers Pétunia et tendit sa baguette vers elle, puis commença d'une voix amère, où perçait la colère et peut-être de la tristesse:

"- Seigneur. Son propre fils. Comment as-tu osé faire cela , Tunie? Tu..."

"-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, vieux lézard rancunier."

"-Tu peux m'appeler de tous les noms que tu veux. Celui-là, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas inventé."

Il avait vu juste, en effet. Il avait lu dans ses pensées, et à sa plus grande déception, il s'était aperçu que la jeune fille rousse qu'il aimait tant l'avait qualifié ainsi.

* * *

Flash-Back

11 juillet 1976,

Lily était revenue à Cokeworth. Elle lisait à présent dans sa chambre. Pas de la magie, non, de la littérature. Elle avait besoin de s'évader un peu.

Pétunia était entrée, d'un air suffisant.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily? , avait-elle lancé. Tu lis. Voyons,ça sert à rien la littérature."

"-Cela m'enrichit au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Tunie, avait rétorqué la jeune rousse.

Le livre qu'elle lisait s'intitulait "La Maison de Bernarda Alba", écrit par Federico Garcia Lorca.

"-Tu ne peux pas lire en espagnol, c'est impossible."

"-A l'école, j'ai jeté des sorts de traduction automatique sur ces livres. Ils ont marché, et ils tiennent."

Pétunia s'était renfrognée, une moue méprisante sur le visage. Puis elle avait repris:

"-Tu le vois, ton copain?"

"-De qui tu parles?"

"-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas? Voyons. le fils Snape, de Spinner's End .Tu es tout le temps fourrée avec lui."

Lily s'était relevée, elle avait fixé sa sœur dans les yeux, le regard glacial, puis avait répondu d'un ton froid:

"-Ne me parle pas de ce vieux lézard rancunier. Il a choisi sa voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. Ne me parle plus de lui. Jamais.

Plus tard, Pétunia avait vérifié dans la pièce de théâtre que Lily lisait. En effet, le personnage principal était qualifié de "vieux lézard rancunier" ( " vieja lagarta recocida" en espagnol) par l'un des autres personnages.

* * *

Ainsi, la légilimancie peut être une des meilleures alliées, mais elle peut aussi s'avérer redoutablement destructrice. Severus était profondément blessé de voir qu'elle l'avait qualifié ainsi. Certes, c'était il y a longtemps. Elle avait sans doute eu raison. Cependant, il en éprouvait une vilaine blessure au cœur. Car l'insulte, aussi méchante soit-elle, ne manquait pas de vérité, en ce qui le concernait.

Il se fichait de recevoir des insultes d'autrui, à condition que celles-ci ne puissent pas l'atteindre.

Malheureusement, les insultes de Lily l'atteignaient profondément.

D'une voix amère, il lança en direction de Pétunia:

"-Je te rappelle, pour ton information, que toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tu as maltraité le fils de ta propre sœur...

"-Ce n'est PLUS ma sœur."

"-... et tu l'a honteusement exploité. Le fils de Lily. Alors, on se demande qui est le plus critiquable de nous deux, toi ou moi."

Pétunia était pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait dire mot. Idem en ce qui concernait son mari.

Soudain, Harry brisa le silence.

"-Professeur Snape, vous connaissiez ma mère?"

Severus se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé auparavant. Un regard grave, réfléchi, mais où le dégoût ne perçait plus. A la place, on y voyait une sorte de nostalgie amère.

"-Oui, Potter, je connaissais effectivement votre mère.", lui dit-il dans un murmure pensif.

Puis reprenant sa voix sèche, il tendit sa baguette vers le cagibi sous l'escalier, en ouvrit la porte, et ce qu'il y vit le consterna.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans un état alarmant. D'un geste glacé, le professeur de potion envoya un maléfice du Saucisson informulé aux Dursley puis sortit les jumeaux Weasley qui s'exclamèrent en chœur:

"-Ça alors!

"-Devine qui vient nous sauver, George!

"-Une gentille chauve-souris graisseuse."

Snape leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la moquerie. Il se promettait de grappiller quelques points à Gryffondor, à la rentrée. De ça, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la police était venue arrêter Vernon et Pétunia Dursley pour maltraitance envers leur neveu et envers les trois Weasley. Leur fils avait été confié aux services sociaux. Severus avait soigné les jumeaux, Harry et Ron. Or, des traces psychologiques resteraient. On ne pouvait oublier une telle violence.

Cependant, les quatre garçons se posaient des questions. Pourquoi Severus Snape était-il venu les sauver, lui, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard?

"-Professeur, demanda Ron, pourquoi êtes-vous venu?"

"-Je venais sur ordre du Professeur Dumbledore, lança-t-il, pour vous emmener au Terrier. Il s'agit de votre adresse, n'est-ce pas?,ajouta-t-il en direction des jumeaux.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'un mensonge, mais il n'en avait cure. Le fêlé du citron accepterait de toute façon cette excuse.

"Les trois rouquins se regardèrent, terrifiés.

"-Comment va réagir Maman?"

Sous son masque insondable,le professeur de potions jubilait. Il attendait de voir la tête de Molly Weasley. Il était sûr qu'elle se mettrait dans une colère pas possible contre ses enfants. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu manquer un tel spectacle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la maison de son ancien ami,Lily attendait, avec angoisse. Pourvu, pourvu que Sev' agisse à temps, se disait-elle en se serrant les mains. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle lui avait dit _la vérité_.

* * *

Alors,chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos remarques, vos questions.


	8. Souvenirs enfouis

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Ce chapitre portera sur la réaction de **Molly Weasley** en voyant ses fils portés disparus et **Harry**. **Severus** lira dans son esprit et y verra des souvenirs douloureux qui concernent une personne qu'il a profondément connue...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Terrier, 10 h00,

Molly Weasley était paniquée. Ses enfants, ses trois enfants chéris avaient disparu. Leurs lits demeuraient vides et la Ford Anglia trafiquée par leur père s'était subitement volatilisée. Qu'était-il arrivé?

Elle n'avait pas cessé de se faire un sang d'encre. Ginny avait senti son inquiétude et avait tenté de la rassurer, par tous les moyens. Rien n'y faisait. Sa mère imaginait les pires scénarios, où des anciens Mangemorts les kidnappaient pour les vendre comme esclaves dans des contrées inconnues. Elle les voyait se faire exploiter, et peut-être devenir des criminels. Elle regardait aussi la fenêtre avec angoisse, dans l'attente d'une possible demande de rançon, en échange de ses chérubins.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, qui venait de l'entrée. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, assurément. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée et ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Ron, accompagné de Harry Potter! Les jumeaux les suivaient. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle se rendit compte de _qui_ se tenait derrière eux.

Le professeur de potions. Severus Snape. Il s'agissait de lui, avec ses robes noires, son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras.

Son cerveau fourmillait de questions. Tout à coup, elle vit que ses enfants affichaient un air abattu, légèrement hébété. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi le professeur Snape les avait-il ramenés?

Ne pouvant plus y tenir, elle se mit à rugir:

"-Les lits vides. Pas le moindre mot. la voiture disparue! Je me suis rongé les sangs toute la nuit. Aucun de nos frères ne nous a causé autant de soucis que vous, j'attends des explications!"TOUT DE SUITE!"

Les enfants étaient terrifiés. Leur mère avait un don pour se mettre en colère! Là, ils sentaient la foudre s'abattre sur eux!

"-Mais Maman, lança courageusement Ron en montrant Harry, ses tuteurs ne lui donnaient rien à manger, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre, comme un criminel! Nous voulions le tirer de là avec Fred et George..."

"-VOUS AURIEZ DÛ M'AVERTIR AU LIEU DE PARTIR SANS CRIER GARE, COMME VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT! JE NE ME SERAIS PAS FAIT AUTANT DE SOUCI PAR VOTRE FAUTE!"

Les enfants mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Leur mère hurlait fort! Ils entendaient ses accusations pleuvoir sur eux comme la grêle, ou plutôt comme un assortiment de cailloux.

"-Il me semble, Molly,intervint alors le professeur de potions d'une voix veloutée, que ces garçons ont voulu sauver le jeune Potter des griffes de ses tuteurs, et qu'ils n'ont malheureusement pas réussi, faute d'avoir agi avec plus de prudence."

Ils se retinrent soigneusement de lui adresser un regard.

"-Que.. que s'est-il passé?, demanda avec anxiété la mère de famille.

"-Ils se sont fait prendre et enfermés dans un placard étroit. puis votre fils, dit-il en désignant Ron, a été astreint aux travaux d'Hercule, insinua-t-il avec une ironie sournoise. Devoir préparer un petit déjeuner, voilà ce qui s'appelle de la corvée!

Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un regard noir. Il abusait, décidément.

"Nous avons été frappés, lança Fred, avec fureur, enfermés, puis battus. Harry s'est fait battre encore plus que nous. Il était traité en esclave dans cette maison...

"-... Nous l'aurions été, si un certain professeur des potions ne nous avait sauvés si charitablement, continua George.

Moly était pétrifiée. Les tuteurs de Harry Potter étaient-ils des monstres à ce point? Certes, elle voyait le jeune Potter mal nourri, mais elle ne s'était pas figurée qu'ils le traitaient en esclave.

En tout cas, elle éprouvait un très fort sentiment de gratitude à l'égard de Severus Snape. Cet homme avait sauvé la vie de ses enfants. Cela, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Jamais.

"-Qu'est devenue la voiture?, demanda tout à coup George, avec inquiétude.

Les autres garçons le regardèrent d'un air sombre. La Ford Anglia avait été détruite. En morceaux. Dans le jardin des trois Moldus.

"-Que va dire Papa?, demanda Ron, la gorge serrée.

Sa mère le regarda d'un air furieux, et répondit d'un ton sec:

"-C'est ta faute, voilà tout. Ton père dira ce qu'il voudra. C'est lui qui l'a ensorcelée. Vous vous arrangerez avec lui. Moi, je ne m'en mêle pas."

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry:

"-Tu dois être affamé, mon chéri. Viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose, professeur. Un thé?"

"-Volontiers, répondit Severus. Il exultait de voir les enfants se faire sermonner par leur mère et tenait à les effrayer davantage. Après tout, ils avaient une dette envers lui, à présent.

Les enfants mangèrent un petit déjeuner copieux. ils furent rejoints par Ginny et Percy. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Molly demanda au professeur de potions.

"-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, professeur, comment en êtes-vous venu à les sauver?"

"-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé, lança-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Molly soupira:

"-D'accord.

Severus la regarda, et franchit se barrières , il put remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. La matrone était tourmentée intérieurement. Elle portait le deuil de sa mère, depuis plusieurs mois, et avait découvert un lourd secret.

* * *

Flash-Back,

1953, Maison familiale des Prewett, Jardin.

Une fillette rousse regardait ses deux frères aînés, deux jumeaux à l'air farceur, voler sur des balais.

"-Fabian, Gideon, c'est pas juste! Pourquoi je peux pas jouer avec vous?", grommela-t-elle.

"-Tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard! Quand tu y seras, promis, tu pourras jouer avec nous.", lança Gideon

"-C'est pas juste! Je voudrais avoir une petite sœur, comme ça elle me comprendra, et on vous battra au Quidditch!"

"-C'est ça oui, demande à maman, renchérit Fabian, d'un ton farceur.

Ils continuèrent à voler, pendant que la fillette les regardait, avec envie.

* * *

1953, novembre. Maison familiale des Prewett, salon.

"-Espèce de salope! Jamais je n'aurais dû t'épouser, lançait un homme roux, en frappant une femme qui se tenait devant lui, à genoux, laquelle l'implorait de le libérer.

"-Pas devant Molly, je t'en supplie.", hurlait la femme rousse.

"-Ta gueule, sale mégère.

Pendant ce temps, une fillette pleurait en observant la scène. Pourquoi Papa était-il devenu si méchant? Pourquoi?

* * *

1992 , Février , Le Terrier

La petite fille, devenue femme et mère de sept enfants depuis bien longtemps, était en train de pleurer le décès de sa mère, morte de maladie à Sainte -Mangouste. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé une lettre.

La mère de famille,s'assurant que Ginny était bien dans sa chambre,la décacheta en silence.

Cette lettre était écrite ainsi:

 _Chère Molly,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je sens que ma fin est prochaine, je suis malade,très malade,ma Dragoncelle s'est aggravée. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que tes frères et toi m'avez comblée de joie. Vous m'avez aidée à vivre, à supporter le décès de votre père en 1960. Puis, il y a eu Tu-Sais-Qui, Gideon et Fabian sont morts. Tu m'est restée en vie, et tu m'a fait de beaux petits-enfants. Je suis très heureuse et comblée de ce côté._

 _Maintenant, Molly, je dois te parler d'un secret très grave, que je n'ai révélé à personne._

 _Tu sais très bien que votre père, quand Gideon et Fabian étaient à Poudlard, reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes et buvait sans cesse. Bouteille sur bouteille. Il me battait, me reprochant de profiter de lui, et criant que vous coûtiez trop cher. J'ai souffert de cette violence bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Sans en parler à personne._

 _Un jour, alors qu'il était au café voisin, je suis allée faire un tour dans le monde moldu, pour me libérer de lui. J'ai soudain rencontré un homme qui m'a proposé gentiment son aide. Je suis alors tombé follement amoureuse de lui. Il était bon, gentil, doux, le contraire de ton père._

 _Puis, quand mon mari n'était pas là, je transplanais et j'allais le voir très souvent. Un soir, nous sommes allés bien plus loin que ce que tu peux imaginer._

 _Trois mois plus tard, je suis tombée enceinte de ce moldu._

 _J'ai dû utiliser diverses ruses pour masquer ma grossesse. Dire que j'étais à Gryffondor, je me retrouvais à agir comme une Serpentard. Tu imagines un peu._

 _Ensuite, j'en ai parlé avec ce moldu. Il a été adorable et a accepté de prendre en charge l'enfant, qui était aussi le sien. Or, il était marié et avait déjà une autre fille. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Ton père m'aurait tuée s'il avait su la vérité._

 _Ce moldu s'appelait Evans. Il m'a soutenue et il a fait passé notre petite fille, donc ta petite sœur, pour leur enfant._

 _Je sais que tu aurais tellement voulu avoir une petite sœur, et je t'ai cruellement privée de la vérité. Pardonne-moi._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Lucy Prewett_

Pendant ce temps-là, Molly versait des larmes amères, en lisant cette lettre.

* * *

1992, Le Terrier

Severus était effaré, et surpris, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. Se pouvait-il que Molly fût la demi-soeur de Lily? De la petite princesse aux cheveux de feu?

Soudain, la matriarche lui dit, d'un ton fatigué:

"-En tout cas, merci infiniment à vous, Severus, de les avoir ramenés, et d'avoir livré leurs bourreaux à la suis vraiment touchée. Merci."

Elle ne pleura pas, ne fit pas de crise. Le professeur de potions la regardait attentivement. Elle avait dû subir un choc terrible, dont elle ne voulait assurément pas parler. Il finit par lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui donna des fondants faits maison, et s'adressa aux jumeaux d'un ton impérieux:

"-Fred, George, ramenez le professeur Snape devant l'entrée."

Les deux garçons accompagnèrent le professeur jusqu'au jardin. Soudain, ils virent un homme apparaître devant eux. il s'agissait de M. Weasley qui venait de transplaner de retour du travail.

"-Papa", lancèrent les jumeaux, qui se jetèrent dans les bras d'Arthur Weasley.

"-Bonjour les enfants. Bonjour professeur Snape. Mais, que... , interrogea-t-il d'un ton interloqué.

"-Ces garçons ont eu un petit accident de voiture., répondit d'un ton velouté l'homme au nez crochu, vous aurez une surprise à l'intérieur. Votre femme m'a accordé l'hospitalité de façon tout à fait charmante."

"-Molly va bien, lança Arthur. Non, excusez-moi de vous poser la question, mais ma femme a souffert d'une dépression sévère depuis plusieurs mois. Elle est suivie à Sainte-Mangouste et refuse de me parler de ce qui la gêne. Je suis désolé de cet état des choses...

Le professeur de potions le regarda d'un air perçant, puis adressa un signe de tête aux deux jumeaux, leur faisant comprendre qu'il les aurait à l'œil à la rentrée, avant de transplaner vers Cokeworth. Il imaginait les jumeaux recevoir un savon bien senti de la part de leur père pour avoir ruiné son "invention".

* * *

Cokeworth, Spinner's End,

Lily lisait un livre intitulé _La dame en blanc_ , composé par Wilkie Collins, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Surprise, elle s'empressa de ranger le livre à sa place et se trouva nez à nez avec Severus.

"-Sev', tu es rentré, s'exclama-t-elle. Alors?"

"-Il est en sécurité, comme les trois autres qui étaient retenus chez les Dursley. Je les ai ramenés au bercail, à savoir, chez les Weasley. Ton fils est en sécurité, Lily. Tu n'as plus de souci à te faire."

"-Je m'en fais quand même, je suis sa mère!"

Il lui adressa un léger sourire, puis s'assit dans le canapé. Il était fatigué et des interrogations sans fin tournaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir avouer à Lily ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Molly Weasley? Lily supporterait-elle le choc suite à cette nouvelle?

Une chose était certaine. Lily n'était pas née moldue, mais sang-mêlé, tout comme lui.

"-Et comme son fils", pensa le professeur de potions en regardant l'enfant fantôme qui avait repris son livre et se plongeait avec délices dans la lecture.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos reviews, et vos questions.


	9. Potions et médecine urgente

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie d'avoir mis quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensiez.

Dans ce chapitre, **Molly** ne se sent pas bien du tout. **Arthur** est convaincu que les médicomages ne la soignent pas bien du tout. Il décide de faire appel au professeur **Snape** , par le biais de **Percy**. Le potionniste accepte, inquiet. Le fantôme enfant de **Lily** tient à le rejoindre au Terrier. Elle veut revoir **Harry** à tout prix.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

25 août 1992, Le Terrier

Molly Weasley ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Elle avait vomi depuis le matin sans cesse, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. De plus, elle avait eu une forte fièvre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tomber aussi malade.

La veille, elle avait accompagné les jeunes sur Diagon Alley pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Une mauvaise nouvelle du point de vue financier l'avait attendue sournoisement. Il s'agissait de l'achat des livres pour la rentrée.

Le futur professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était autre que la vedette Gilderoy Lockhart, auteur de Moi le Magicien et lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Dire qu'elle avait osé l'idolâtrer! A présent, elle lui en voulait de les avoir ruinés, elle et les siens. Les livres qu'il avait mis au programme étaient hors de prix, et malheureusement obligatoires. Pour comble d'infortune, Flourish and Botts ne proposait aucune réduction sur la vente de ces livres, sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas des manuels scolaires.

Par chance, le petit Harry avait reçu la collection entière des livres offerte par Lockhart en personne. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la librairie. Bien qu'elle fût contente pour lui, Molly avait senti la gêne du garçon. Il n'aimait pas être exhibé devant tout le monde, elle le savait.

Alors, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les commentaires de Lockhart qui s'était permis de dire que Harry n'était venu à la librairie que pour le rencontrer et avoir davantage de célébrité. Des conneries, pensait-elle.

De plus, ils avaient rencontré les Malefoy, père et fils, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour proférer leurs insultes déguisées sur les Nés-moldus et les sorciers pauvres.

Arthur s'était battu avec Lucius Malefoy à mains nues. De quoi défrayer la chronique, bien sûr!

S'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Hermione et Hagrid, cette journée aurait été entièrement épouvantable.

A présent, elle ne se sentait pas matin, Percy avait été obligé de se mettre aux fourneaux à sa place. Il était le seul qui arrivait à cuisiner sans faire cramer la maison de la cave au grenier. Il ne cuisinait pas aussi bien qu'elle avait renchéri les jumeaux. Qu'importe! Pour le moment, elle gardait le lit! Elle ne se sentait, mais alors pas bien du tout!

* * *

Percy était préoccupé. Le matin, avant de partir au travail, son père l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit:

"-Percy, tu sais, je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ta mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi malade, aussi fragile, aussi...

"-Il faudrait appeler Sainte-Mangouste", avait répondu son fils d'un ton catégorique.

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Percy. Le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste ne m'a pas paru efficace. Dis-moi, à Poudlard, qui vous soigne?"

"-Mme Pomfresh.

"-Est-ce elle qui prépare les potions pour soigner les élèves?

"-Non, il me semble que c'est le professeur Snape."

Arthur avait alors regardé le jeune garçon avec un regard brillant.

"-Ecoute, tu viens de me donner une idée. Tu vas lui écrire et lui demander s'il peut voir Molly, et lui administrer un traitement efficace.C'est vraiment urgent. "

"-Mais papa...avait répondu Percy d'un air un peu effrayé. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, le professeur de potions l'intimidait sérieusement.

Son père avait alors répondu d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique:

"-Pas de temps à perdre. Tu vas écrire cette lettre tout de suite, et tu la lui enverras."

"-Mais, Papa, je ne connais pas son adresse."

"-Errol saura la trouver."

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, et remonta dans sa chambre, la mort dans l'âme.. Écrire cette lettre lui coûterait, il en était sûr. Et si par un malheureux coup du sort, le professeur refusait? Ce serait alors la fin des haricots, à coup sûr.

* * *

26 août 1992, Impasse du Tisseur, Cockeworth,

"-Sev' , tu as du courrier!, lança Lily en voyant un hibou s'écraser contre la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elle entendit son ami descendre les marches de l'escalier et se précipiter dans la cuisine, l'air inquiet.

"-Tu as de la chance Lily, qu'il me reste vingt minutes avant de remuer ma potion, sinon, je ne serais pas descendu. Elle est dangereuse, et je dois faire attention à chaque stade de la préparation, mais ça tu le sais, dit-il en regardant l'enfant fantôme, qui avait ouvert la fenêtre, et rattrapait à la fois le hibou et la lettre qu'il tenait. Elle la lui tendit.

Il lut alors.

 _Percy Weasley. Le Terrier._

Il fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait le jeune Perceval, au juste, pour se permettre de lui envoyer un courrier comme ça, sans prévenir?

Il prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta avec soin avant de lire à haute voix:

 _Cher Professeur Snape,_

 _Je vous écris ce courrier en toute urgence. Notre mère, Molly Weasley, est extrêmement malade. Elle a de la fièvre, délire, ne mange plus, vomit. Notre père est très inquiet et a réalisé que l'aide des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas efficace, ils sont débordés en ce moment. Nous faisons appel à vous, en raison de votre aptitude exceptionnelle à préparer des potions médicales. Il s'agit d'une situation d'extrême urgence._

 _Pouvez-vous nous aider? Si oui, nous vous attendons au Terrier._

 _En vous souhaitant une excellente rentrée,veuillez agréer, je vous prie, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Percy Weasley._

Severus était frappé par autant d'audace. Décidément, Percy avait été contaminé par les jumeaux, il en était certain. Il s'apprêtait à jeter le courrier à la poubelle quand le fantôme de Lily le saisit et lança:

"-Tu ne jetteras pas cette lettre à la poubelle, Severus. Tu n'en as pas le droit! Il s'agit d'une situation d'extrême urgence."

"-Et alors, Lily? Je ne peux pas être le sauveur de tout le monde, tu le sais bien."

"-Je sais, Sev', je sais, mais à mon avis, ce Percy Weasley ne t'a pas fait une farce. Je le sens..."

"-Lily.."

"-Non, Sev', c'est urgent. Il faut que tu y ailles. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi. S'il te plaît."

Il regarda ses yeux vides, où l'émeraude ne brillait plus. En revanche, la forme d'amande demeurait là, toujours présente. Elle était éternelle.

" _La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur_ ", récita-il, pris au charme du regard de la fillette, qui n'était plus, qu'un être vaporeux.

Lily sourit, puis lança:

"-Alors?

"-Bon je vais y aller, tu m'as convaincu. Mais personne ne doit savoir pourquoi, d'accord. Personne! Pas même Dumbledore!"

Lily prit une inspiration et dit, d'une voix décidée:

"-Je t'accompagne.

"-QUOI?

"-Je t'accompagne, Severus Snape.

Il la regarda d'un air alarmé.

"-Que.. Non, Lily. Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop dangereux..."

"-Pas de mais, Sev', je t'accompagne, un point c'est tout!

"-Pourquoi, miss Evans, lançça-t-il du ton qu'il prenait avec ses élèves, lorsqu'il les prenait en faute.

"-Parce que je dois voir mon fils, professeur, lança-t-elle d'une voix maligne. Mon fils. Harry Potter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle ne changerait pas.

"-Soit. Mais fais attention."

"-Sois sans crainte. J'arriverai dans deux jours.

"-Tu me le promets?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, avec une lueur de défi dans les prunelles noires, qui croisaient le regard jadis vert de l'enfant.

"-Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna. Severus la héla.

"-Tu n'as rien oublié, Lily?

"-Non, pourquoi?, lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il se renfrogna.

"-Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être... m'embrasser."

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Passe encore quand ils étaient enfants, mais là non. Elle allait le prendre pour un dangereux pédophile.

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit, puis posa ses lèvres fantomatiques sur les siennes.

Il ressentit une sensation désagréable, comme s'il avait plongé la tête dans une piscine d'eau glacée.

Dire qu'il savourait pour la première fois les lèvres de Lily. Celles-ci étaient gelées, à présent, froides, glaciales. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir embrassée sur la bouche de son vivant.

Une bouffée de haine envers James Potter le traversa. Il lui en voulait, d'avoir pu goûter la saveur des lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Les deux amis sortirent de l'Impasse du Tisseur, puis Lily adressa un léger signe de la main en direction de Severus, qui venait de transplaner.

* * *

28 août 1992, Le Terrier

Harry, Ron Fred et Georges étaient dans le jardin, en train de dégnommer celui-ci. Ce travail était difficile, car les gnomes refusaient à tout prix de partir.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à maugréer:

"-Maudit soit Percy!"

"-S'il n'avait pas écrit à la vieille chauve-souris des cachots...

"-On n'aurait pas eu à supporter Snape depuis mercredi.

"-Qu'est-ce que Percy et ta sœur lui trouvent, on se demande?, lança Harry à Ron, d'une voix basse.

Le séjour de Snape n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour les garçons, qui le détestaient cordialement. En revanche, Ginny, leur jeune sœur, ne détestait pas l'homme au nez crochu. Elle le trouvait sévère,dur, certes, mais pas odieux, ni sans cœur. "S'il n'avait pas de cœur, je crois qu'il aurait refusé, lançait-elle invariablement aux garçons, qui lui disaient qu'elle allait le détester en arrivant à Poudlard, qu'il était un passionné de magie noire.

"Peut-être, répondait-elle d'un ton égal. Et alors? Est-ce parce qu'on aime la magie noire qu'on est forcément dangereux?

Les garçons avaient répondu de manière affirmative.

Cependant, elle demeurait convaincue que l'homme n'avait pas un si mauvais fond que cela, s'il avait accepté de soigner leur mère.

"-Tiens, Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, lança Ron, en montrant un point qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux."

Harry fronça les yeux. En effet, quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux. Plus précisément, _quelqu'un_.

Un fantôme.

Il reconnut soudain la fille de l'air qui lui avait crié qu'elle était sa mère. Celle-ci parla:

"-Bonjour, les enfants. Vous travaillez dur, à ce que je vois."

Il demeura sans voix. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé? Qui était-elle, exactement? Disait-elle la vérité?

Les jumeaux s'exclamèrent:

"-WAHOOOOUUUU!

"-Un enfant fantôme!

"-C'est génial!

Puis Fred lança:

"-Ecoute-moi, tu es sans doute une petite fille qui a été exploitée par des méchants contrebandiers. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te fera pas de mal...

"-On voudrait juste te demander un petit service, qui n'est absolument pas dangereux...

"-Dégnommer le jardin à notre place. Il s'agit d'une tâche horriblement difficile...

"-Nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un qui a un peu d'expérience."

Lily éclata de rire. Visiblement, ces adolescents avaient de ces combines!

"-Ecoutez-moi, les garçons, je ne peux malheureusement pas saisir les gnomes, je suis transparente. Désolée."

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, bien sûr, mais elle avait envie de les voir à l'ouvrage. Leur mère ne les avait pas envoyer dégnommer le jardin pour rien.

"-Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, et lui lança:

"-Comment vas-tu, mon chéri?

L'enfant rougit, puis répondit d'une voix posée:

"-Bien.. euh... vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous êtes ma mère?

"-Bien sûr, Harry, répondit Lily, quelque peu peinée. Je suis ta mère, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

"-Dans ce cas, pourquoi... c'est discourtois, mais vous êtes une petite fille. A moins que... mon père ne vous a pas violée, j'espère! s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

"-En effet, Potter, on peut espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas, lança une voix glaciale qui provenait de la porte.

Les quatre garçons et le fantôme se retournèrent. Ils virent avec un sentiment de surprise, pour le fantôme et d'horreur, pour les garçons, le professeur Snape qui venait d'arriver, tenant Ginny par la main. L'autre main de la fillette était tenue par sa mère, qui glapit d'un ton furieux, à l'adresse de ses fils:

"-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ?! GINNY A SURPRIS UN GNOME DANS SON LIT! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DU MONDE OU QUOI?

Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme:

"-Heureusement que le professeur Snape me soigne bien. J'attends que vous le respectiez davantage à la rentrée. Il se donne vraiment du mal pour bien faire les choses.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel devant ce discours moralisateur. Severus Snape les regarda de son habituel air froid et austère.

Soudain, Ginny venait d'apercevoir le fantôme. Pétrifiée, elle resta sans voix, le teint pâle et commença à se sentir bizarre. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. _Qui_ était ce fantôme?, se demandait-elle? De _qui_ était-il la réapparition?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	10. Des révélations terrifiantes

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dans ce chapitre, **Lily** observe **Ginny** et se rend compte de la ressemblance qui les lie. Elle assiste à l'interrogatoire que fera subir **Severus** à **Molly Weasley** et la vérité ne sera point chose aisée à entendre...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Lily était estomaquée. Non ce n'était pas possible. La petite fille qui tenait la main de Severus avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Comme les siens. Comme _elle_.

Elle entendit la mère de l'enfant hurler à l'adresse des garçons qu'ils avaient mis un gnome dans son lit. Puis, les reproches s'ensuivaient les uns après les autres. Même malade, Molly Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa maison.

Ensuite, elle vit soudain Severus lâcher la main de la fillette et se précipiter vers la matriarche. S'approchant d'eux elle l'entendit dire. :

« -Molly, calme-toi . Tu as une forte fièvre. »

Il avait beau la raisonner, rien n'y faisait. Finalement, il prit la femme, qui était plutôt massive, par l'épaule, et l'entraîna vers le salon, avant de l'asseoir sur le canapé, et de verser le contenu d'une fiole dans la bouche de celle-ci.

Lily était stupéfaite. Elle avait reconnu la potion contenu dans le flacon. Il s'agissait de Veritasérum. La potion de la vérité.

Elle se précipita vers le professeur de potion et cria :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sev'. Pourquoi ? »

« Tais-toi, Lily,je travaille. », répondit d'un ton las l'homme aux cheveux gras. La fillette s'aperçut qu'il était harassé de fatigue.

Puis elle le vit demander à Molly Weasley comment elle se sentait. Cette dernière répondit :

« -Un peu mal à la tête. »

« -Bien, Molly. Je vais te poser une question. Depuis quand souffres-tu de dépression ? »

« -Depuis quatre ou cinq mois environ. Ma mère est décédée à ce moment-là, me laissant une lettre dans laquelle elle m'a révélé des choses horribles. Elle avait trompé mon père, alors que j'étais encore enfant, et avait eu un enfant de l'homme avec qui elle avait commis l'adultè homme s'appelait Evans et était Moldu...

« -Evans, la coupa soudain le fantôme de Lily. Evans, co...comme..comme moi ! s'exclama Lily, interloquée.

Ce n'était pas possible, alors ça non. Quoiqu'il existât plein d'hommes qui s'appelaient Evans. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un hasard. Certainement.

Molly, imperturbable, continua, sous l'effet de la potion :

« -Cet enfant était une petite fille. Une fille. _Ma sœur_.

Elle fondit en larmes, sous le regard sévère de l'homme qui portait l'étymon latin de cet adjectif , puis continua d'une voix blanche:

"-Celle que j'ai toujours désirée, sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai cessé de me torturer mentalement, me posant inlassablement les mêmes questions :Qu'est devenue cette enfant ? Est-elle toujours en vie ? Est-elle une sorcière ? Enfin, comment s'appelle-t-elle, je n'ai jamais pu mettre un nom sur elle. Jamais. Maman ne m'en a jamais parlé."

Elle sanglota de plus belle :

Et pendant ce temps là, elle vivait dans la servitude conjugale ! Condamnée à se soumettre aux caprices de mon père. Elle tentait de me protéger de lui. Il m'aurait battue sans pitié si elle n'avait pas été là, j'en suis sûre. Mes frères ne savaient pas, n'ont jamais su... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Cette question fit éprouver à Severus un sentiment de profonde amertume, le revoyant à son propre passé. Il avait vécu cette situation horrible, son père qui battait sa mère, parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Le cas de Molly avait beau être différent, n'empêche, il s'agissait toujours de violence conjugale au fond.

A présent, le professeur ressentait une étrange sympathie pour la matriarche, qui avait vécu une enfance non moins dure que la sienne. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était si exigeante envers ses propres enfants. Elle ne voulait pas les voir soumis au pouvoir d'autrui.

Soudain, il regarda le fantôme de Lily. La fillette était devenue pâle, regardant Molly d'un air pétrifié.

Soudain, Lily demanda:

« -Puis-je vous dire quelque chose, Mrs Weasley ?

Molly la regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et lança :

« -Vas-y, enfant fantôme !

Lily chuchota :

« -Je suis Lily Potter, la maman de Harry.

Molly faillit tomber à la renverse :

« -Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant fantôme ! Tu ne peux pas être Lily Potter ! C'est impossible !

« -Je suis Lily Potter, clama le fantôme d'une voix féroce. J'ai choisi de revenir dans ce monde sous la forme d'un fantôme ! Or, comme j'ai demandé à voir le monde avec les yeux d'un enfant, il m'a redonné l'apparence que j'avais à l'âge de huit ans. C'est rare qu'un fantôme fasse ce choix, mais c'est possible !

« -Comment...

« -Je ne voulais plus être Lily Potter ! Je voulais rompre avec lui. Car je ne suis pas Lily Potter, continua la fillette sur le même ton, mais bien Lily Evans !

Molly était devenue blafarde. Elle se leva et lança, d'un ton effrayé :

« -Qu'as-tu dit ?

« -J'ai dit que je suis Lily Evans !

C'en fut trop pour Molly, qui s'évanouit !

Non , ce n'était pas possible ! Elle voyait des Evans partout ! Se pouvait-il que cette enfant fantôme fût...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

C'était Ginny,suivie des quatre garçons, qui venait d'arriver, et qui avait vu sa mère perdre subitement de panique, elle s'était mise à crier.

Severus se retourna, semblable à une statue de marbre. Il s'approcha de la fillette.

« -Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as hurlé ainsi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère t'aie élevée ainsi. »

Ginny fondit en larmes. Pourquoi la reprenait-il ainsi ? Elle avait eu peur, si peur ? Et si sa mère était en danger ?

Les jumeaux prirent leur petite sœur par l'épaule et jetèrent un regard de reproche au professeur de potions. Il abusait, décidément. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était là qu'il devait faire la loi.

De plus, ils ne comprenaient pas comment la fillette et le sinistre professeur s'étaient entendus. Mystère!

Voyant leur regard de défi, l'homme s'approcha d'eux, et lança :

« -Nous verrons cela dans un autre lieu, quand le sablier de Gryffondor se videra. Je crains fort que quelques points ne vous soient retirés à la rentrée.

Puis il s'approcha de Ginny, et chuchota :

« -Ta mère s'est évanouie, mon enfant. Elle n'est pas morte, tu la reverras bien vite. Seulement, je veux que tu comprennes que l'on ne crie pas, comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Ce n'est pas correct. De plus, tu entres à Poudlard cette année, et je tiens à te prévenir que cette réaction est sanctionnée sans la moindre indulgence par la perte de points, et même par une retenue. Ta mère ne voudrait pas voir sa fille chérie, sa fille unique, si je puis dire, réagir ainsi,n'est-ce pas ? », ajouta-t-il non sans ironie.

A la surprise dégoûtée des jumeaux, de Ron et de Harry, la fillette enlaça le professeur de potions, toujours en larmes. Il lui tendit un mouchoir crasseux. Elle répondit »Merci » sans relever que le mouchoir aurait eu besoin d'être lavé.

Ron lança, d'un air écœuré :

« -Beurk, c'est dégoûtant !

« -Nous verrons ce qui sera dégoûtant, monsieur Weasley, quand vous écoperez d'une retenue à Poudlard, répondit sur un ton velouté le professeur de potions, qui continuer à serrer Ginny dans ses bras, laquelle sanglotait doucement.

C'en fut trop pour Harry, qui ne supportait plus de voir Snape humilier ainsi son meilleur ami. Il ne supportait pas davantage de voir Ginny dans les bras de ce monstre, de cette vieille chauve-souris morbide.

« -Taisez-vous, monsieur ! »

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Le fantôme de Lily s'approcha de son fils, et le vit en train de toiser son ancien ami.

Son fils. Il ressemblait tellement à James, dans son attitude. Sauf les yeux, d'un vert amande, qu'il avait hérité d'elle, bien sûr.

Severus regarda d'un air glacial le jeune garçon, qui osait l'affronter délibérément. Puis,lâchant Ginny, il s'approcha de lui, et le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

« -Le fait d'être le Survivant ne vous autorise pas à me manquer de respect, Potter. C'est pourquoi nettoyer la salle des trophées avec Rusard à la rentrée ne vous fera pas de mal. Sans magie, bien sûr.

Il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

« -D'ailleurs, je crois que le nettoyage fait partie de vos spécialités, Potter. Si l'on excepte le fait d'enfreindre le règlement, bien sûr. »

Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, et lui dit, à voix basse :

-Potter n'est pas le meilleur parti pour une fille, j'en miserais mon salaire là-dessus...

« -Ça suffit, Sev'. »

Le fantôme de Lily venait de se placer en face de lui, visiblement en colère !

« -Tu vas arrêter de dénigrer ainsi mon fils, c'est clair ! Harry n'est pas JAMES, COMPRIS ! »

« -Attendez. »

C'était la voix douce de Harry qui venait de les interrompre. Les deux adultes le regardèrent, tantôt avec froideur, tantôt avec douceur.

« -Si vous êtes ma mère, je veux savoir. Vous _le_ connaissiez, dit-il en désignant Severus, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de se voir réduire à un pronom personnel complément d'objet direct de forme conjointe.

Lily s'approcha de lui. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny, même si elle n'en avait pas les couleurs. La même forme du visage, la même finesse, le même regard taquin. Seuls les cheveux différaient. Ils étaient ondulés, lui tombant dans le dos, telles des vagues, ou comme les cheveux d'une naïade.

Elle lui prit les mains. Il se mit à frissonner, sentant le contact glacé de celles-ci

« -Harry, mon chéri, oui, je connaissais Severus, enfin le professeur Snape. Il était un de mes amis les plus chers. Je dirais même mon meilleur ami. C'est _lui_ qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière. »

Un silence se fit. Les quatre garçons et la fillette écoutaient le fantôme de la petite fille avec appréhension. Comment se faisait-il que cette magnifique enfant ait croisé la route de l'austère enseignant ? De même, une autre question les taraudait. Se pouvait-il que le professeur Snape eût été un enfant, un jour ? Cet homme avait-il eu une enfance ? Ils en doutaient sérieusement.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	11. Souvenirs d'Espagne,rentrée mouvementée

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la courtoisie de me lire, et mieux encore, de m'adresser quelques reviews. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante!

Dans ce chapitre, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. **Les parents Weasley** accompagnent leurs enfants et **Harry** à la gare de King's Cross. Pendant ce temps, **le professeur de potions** pense à un souvenir d'enfance qui l'a profondément marqué, et médite sur celui-ci. Jusqu'au moment où **un certain fantôme argenté** vient le voir, catastrophé(e) ...

Bonne lecture! Je précise juste que le souvenir en Espagne fait partie de mes petites inventions...

Cordialement,

* * *

Poudlard, 1er septembre 1992, Bureau du professeur de potions.

Severus était d'une humeur massacrante. Pour son plus grand malheur, la rentrée scolaire commençait. Enfin, il devait nuancer, pour son moindre malheur, les Serpentards, ses chers petits serpents revenaient, droits et lisses, après deux longs mois de vacances où ils s'étaient posés de façon sinueuse, avant de reprendre leur chemin glissant.

Soudain, alors qu'il rangeait certains papiers d'une manière qui trahissait l'agacement qu'il éprouvait, un souvenir fit irruption dans son esprit. Par chance, la porte de son lugubre cachot était fermée à double tour.

* * *

Été 1969, Cokeworth, après-midi.

Severus attendait Lily depuis dix minutes déjà. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Soudain, il la vit arriver vers lui, en courant, ses cheveux flamboyants flottant au vent, tels des flammes volantes.

-Sev', criait-elle, tu sais quoi? Papa, Maman, Tunie et moi partons en Espagne,en Andalousie, à Séville, pendant une semaine. Papa et maman nous ont dit qu'on a le droit d'emmener avec nous une amie. Tunie vient avec Priscilla...et moi, eh bien, j'aimerais tant que tu viennes avec moi, Sev'...

-Arrête un peu, Lily, répondit le garçon d'un ton sec, tu rêves. Je doute fort que tes parents acceptent que je vienne avec vous.

"-Tout ça ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour pas venir, Sev', je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront, allez., supplia Lily en faisant les yeux doux à son ami.

Severus la regarda fixement, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse. Dieu savait s'il voulait aller quelques jours en vacances avec Lily. De plus, l'Espagne, cela lui disait quelque chose, un lieu mystérieux, d'alguazils, de danseuses et de soleil. Comme le jour où il l'avait rencontré , sa muse.

Malheureusement, il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Ses parents avaient déjà suffisamment de mal à joindre les deux bouts, alors leur parler de vacances, c'était assurer leur ruine.

De plus, il savait fort bien que jamais, au grand jamais, les parents Evans n'accepteraient d'emmener le petit d'ivrogne, comme ils l'appelaient de temps en temps, en vacances. Cela nuirait fort à leur réputation. De plus, Lily et Pétunia étaient inscrites dans une école privée réputée, alors que le fils Snape devait se contenter de l'école publique surpeuplée du quartier ouvrier de la ville, où la violence constituait leur lot quotidien.

Il avait esquissé un sourire amer lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé en pleurant le soir-même que ce n'était pas possible.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était déjà à Séville,dans une maison que ses parents avaient loué pour l'été. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre.

L'enfant, qui était déjà ingénieux et rusé pour son âge, avait alors échafaudé un plan.

Il avait décidé de relier la cheminée vétuste de sa maison au réseau de cheminette, et à partir de l'adresse fournie par Lily avait pu relier la cheminée de la maison de Séville à celle de sa maison. Ensuite, il avait pu utiliser la poudre de cheminette et voyager ainsi en Espagne.

Une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait cependant à l'arrivée: la cheminée était condamnée.

Effrayé , le jeune Severus s'était demandé pourquoi il s'était fourré dans une telle galère. Qu'allait dire sa mère? Elle devait être paniquée à l'heure qu'il était. Bien qu'elle fût dépressive, la disparition de son fils unique, de son petit prince, qui ressemblait plus à un croisement entre un crapaud, un serpent et un corbeau qu'à un Prince, était chose purement intolérable pour la fibre maternelle qui l'animait encore.

De plus, Severus était inquiet, car il savait, par les informations qu'il écoutait à la radio _Sorciers en danger_ que sous la dictature franquiste, les sorciers étaient persécutés. Les écoles de magie avaient dû fermer et les sorciers espagnols avaient été confrontés à cet horrible choix, ou vivre comme de parfaits moldus, ou se faire fusiller. L'exil restait une option possible, à condition de fournir les papiers nécessaires pour franchir les frontières, lesquelles étaient bloquées. Or, s'ils utilisaient la magie pour les esquiver, ils mettaient en danger le code international du secret magique.

Bref, la petite chauve-souris de la cheminée condamnée se trouvait dans une situation fort délicate. Que faire?

Soudain, il vit le marbre s'effondrer. a lumière du jour l'aveugla. Tout à coup, il vit une chevelure rousse devant lui. Eberluée, il la regarda. Devant lui, se tenait, effrayée, Lily Evans.

"-Sev', que.. Que fais-tu ici?..

"Lily, je...

"-Tu n'as pas le droit, Sev'. Si l'on t'aperçoit..

"-T'inquiète, Lily, je vais me débr...

"-Non, Sev', c'est grave! La police est partout dans les environs. Ils marchent deux par deux et ils cherchent..

-Ce sont des moldus, Lily.

-Non, Sev'. Il y a des... comme toi et moi. L'un d'eux a même une baguette. Il torture ceux qu'il capture. Je t'assure , Sev', fais attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit d'horrible, comme te retrouver enfermé dans un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses. Viens.

Severus lui aurait répliqué qu'il aurait mille fois préféré d'aller n'importe où plutôt que de revenir chez son père. Seule la pensée de sa mère l'avait retenu.

Il avait passé la journée enfermé dans l'armoire de Lily, avant qu'elle ne le libère et ne le ramène à la cheminée. Elle avait trouvé de la poudre de cheminette chez leur propriétaire, qui était justement l'un des membres de la Guardia Civil, et qui était un sorcier déguisé. Par chance, cet homme n'était pas si mauvais qu'on eût pu le croire, il faisait simplement son boulot atroce. Boulot qui ressemblerait à celui que devrait assumer, des années plus tard, l'homme au visage de chauve-souris.

Ainsi, le futur professeur de potions avait pu rentrer chez lui. Seul bémol, sa mère, alarmée, avait appelé la police, et les agents étaient en train d'écouter Eileen Snape née Prince en larmes, en train de pleurer sur son enfant "grave et pensif", quand l'enfant, le regard farouche, était apparu dans les flammes.

Les deux policemen avait cru à l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

Par chance, Eileen avait effacé la mémoire des deux hommes et avait engueulé son fils comme du poisson pourri, avant de le forcer à souper, ce qu'il n'avait pas envie. De plus, les endives gratinées au cabillaud, ce n'était pas son truc. Il détestait même cela.

* * *

Maintenant, le professeur de potions se remémorait le "voyage" en Espagne qu'il avait effectué, rien que pour rejoindre sa Lily. A présent, il aurait tout donné pour refaire le même, mais dans des conditions légales.

Seul problème. _Accepterait-elle? Serait-ce la même chose, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la même?_

Soudain, il vit une forme argentée traverser la porte en bois massif. Stupéfait, il reconnut le fantôme qui venait d'entrer. C'était _elle_.

"-Severus!"

"-Lily, que..."

"-Mon fils!, hurla le fantôme. Des larmes transparentes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il n'est pas dans le train. Lui et son ami ne sont pas dans le train!"

"-Attends Lily..

"-Non, je dis vrai, Severus, ils ne sont pas dans le train. Ils sont à la gare de King's Cross, à côté de la voie enchantée. Ils n'ont pas pu traverser la barrière magique.

"-Tu délires Lily. Tout le monde..."

"-Attends, Sev'. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère ont pu les retrouver. Ils sont avec eux. Tu dois faire quelque chose."

"-Cela ne relève pas de ma responsabilité, répondit sèchement l'homme. Qu'ils se débrouillent! Ils ont le directeur, et leur directrice de maison. Ce n'est plus mon affaire."

Lily lui jeta un regard glacial.

"-Très bien, je vois que ton acrimonie envers _lui_ n'est pas passée. Je me débrouillerai donc seule."

Elle quitta le bureau d'un air furieux, laissant le professeur désemparé, mais ayant trop de fierté pour la rattraper et corriger son attitude. Il n'était pas le bon Dieu, par Merlin!

* * *

Poudlard, Bureau de Dumbledore , 20 h 00

Les yeux du directeur lançaient des éclairs en direction de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley qui étaient assis devant lui, encadrés par Arthur et Molly Weasley. Face à eux, se tenaient, de part et d'autre de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape. Cet homme et cette femme, courage et ruse mêlés observaient les deux enfants avec sévérité.

"-Vous avez fait exprès de ne pas venir à l'école, martela le directeur d'une voix mielleuse. Vous avez préféré l'usage coûteux d'un Portoloin. Je pensais que votre désir d'impressionner Mr Malefoy était moins surdimensionné que cela.., lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Arthur Weasley, qui répondit, piqué au vif:

"-Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai autre chose à faire que de faire le pingouin devant cet homme qui déploie des efforts monumentaux pour ressembler à l'une de ces poupées miniatures dont j'ai oublié le nom.. attendez, oui, c'est cela, les poupées Barbe! Charmant nom! Dommage qu'elles n'aient pas de barbe en effet.

Soudain, le Survivant se mit à rire, d'un fou rire incontrôlé.

"Que se passe-t-il, Potter?, lança d'un ton courroucé le professeur McGonagall!

"-Non, c'est juste que les poupées en question,Mr Weasley, ce sont les poupées Barbie. Elles n'ont pas de barbe!

"-Ah d'accord, répondit Arthur, un peu déçu.

"-Ce que vous avez fait n'est pas vraiment courageux, lança le directeur d'un ton dépité à l'adresse des garçons. Je suis vraiment déçu de votre attitude.

Minerva McGonagall fusilla le vieil homme du regard. Il exagérait. Selon elle, il confondait le courage et la témérité.

"-Votre fille a été répartie à Serdaigle, lâcha -t-elle d'un ton amer.

Les parents Weasley se récrièrent en choeur:

"-QUOI?

Puis reprenant ses esprits, la mère Weasley lança:

"-Mais enfin, professeur McGonagall, ce..ce n'est pas possible. Tous les Weasley et Prewett ont été à Gryffondor depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard!

"-C'est parfaitement possible, dit d'une voix chantante le Choixpeau magique, qui était à présent posé à la droite du directeur. Je suis imperméable aux sorts de Confusion. Votre fille m'a fait part de son désir de se différencier de ses frères. Pour vous dire, je sentais qu'elle aimait apprendre, savoir, connaître, et j'ai jugé que Serdaigle était la meilleure maison, en ce qui la concernait. De plus, elle m'a avoué être liée à une camarade qui a été aussi envoyée à Serdaigle...

"-Vous ne parlez pas de la petite Lovegood, quand même, lança Molly d'un ton dégoûté. Elle est bizarre, à l'école elle dévergonde ma fille...

"-Je ne pense pas qu'elle dévergonde notre fille, répliqua Arthur d'un ton sec. Au contraire, le père est très sympathique et elle même m'a paru adorable. Ginny a les yeux qui pétillent quand elle la voit et quand elle revient de chez elle...

"-Enfin, Arthur, comment peux-tu prendre le parti de ces gens-là?, lança d'un ton agacé Molly.

"-Vous devriez cesser de vouloir surprotéger votre fille ainsi, répliqua le Choixpeau. Bien que le directeur ne soit pas de mon avis,je suis convaincu que Miss Weasley est extrêmement heureuse à Serdaigle. Je suis convaincu qu'elle s'y épanouira.

Un silence se fit. Minerva McGonagall le rompit.

"-Quand à vous, trancha-t-elle en direction des deux garçons, je dois vous avertir que je suis déçue de voir que notre maison a perdu cent points.

Elle jeta un regard féroce au professeur de potions, qui le soutint d'un air indifférent.

"-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit-elle en direction des parents Weasley, vos enfants n'auront pas de sanction, parce que vous avez agi dans les règles. Potter, Weasley, je vous ramène au dortoir."

En sortant du bureau, suivie par les enfants et leurs parents, elle lança à l'oreille de Molly.

"-Je suis fière de vous. Vous avez agi dans les règles, de façon courageuse pour amener les enfants à l'école.

Puis elle ajouta d'un ton mi figue-mi-raisin.

"-Je suis un peu déçue de voir que votre fille n'a pas été répartie à Gryffondor. Mais c'est ainsi. "

Ils continuèrent à marcher, pendant que Molly fondait en larmes, se tenant au bras de son mari, qui demeurait impassible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus était étonné de voir Albus Dumbledore agir ainsi. Pourquoi le directeur se montrait-il si sévère envers ses deux élèves favoris? Il y avait anguille sous roche, il en était certain.

Pendant ce temps, il éprouvait une sorte de fureur envers lui-même. Il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles, en faisant foirer une fois de plus les choses avec Lily. Décidément, sa muse ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires, vos reviews, vos questions!

A bientôt!


	12. Nouveautés à Poudlard

Bonjours chers lecteurs. Cela fait un bail, non signé, d'ailleurs! :)

Dans ce chapitre, le fantôme de **Lily** enfant arrive au château. Malheureusement, deux fantômes ( **Peeves** et le **Baron Sanglant** ) peu courtois cherchent aimablement à en faire leur servante et leur esclave, avant qu'un certain **Severus Snape** n'intervienne. Enfin, une décision d' **Albus Dumbledore** modifiera radicalement l'avenir du jeune **Harry**...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lily était paniquée. Elle se demandait si son stratagème allait fonctionner.

Maintenant, elle était arrivée au château, se tenant devant le hall, d'une façon inquiète.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère, une intruse. Qu'allaient dire les élèves s'ils la voyaient? Aucun nouveau fantôme n'était arrivé à Poudlard depuis des siècles. Elle avait peur de faire la une des journaux.

Soudain, elle vit une forme grisâtre se diriger vers elle. Effrayée, elle reconnut le Baron sanglant. Le sinistre fantôme de Serpentard.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle eût le temps de voir une forme foncer vers elle et hurler:

-UN FANTÔME! ALERTE, UN FANTÔME AU CHÂTEAU!

Elle reconnut alors Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.Décidément, son arrivée s'annonçait bien!

-UN FANTÔME! UNE PETITE FILLE! ALICE! VIENS ICI ALICE!, s'égosillait Peeves.

-Tais-toi Peeves, lui intima Lily d'une voix ferme, si sévère que le fantôme se tut.

Elle poursuivi sur le ton même qu'aurait adopté un de ses anciens amis, dont elle gardait le nom en permanence sur les lèvres:

-Je suis orpheline, je suis morte il y a quelques années. Je viens travailler pour le Baron Sanglant!

La seconde d'après, Lily regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le triste sire qu'était le fantôme des Serpentard s'était approché d'elle sans bruit et avait commencé à siffler:

"-Vraiment?

Lily ne sut répondre. Dans quel bourbier venait-elle de s'enfoncer?, pensait-elle.

"-Très bien, tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Et gare à toi, si je ne suis pas satisfait, tu seras renvoyée du château!"

"Merde", pensait Lily. Elle venait décidément d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. Et le pire était qu'elle y laissait sa liberté, en vendant sa force de travail au sinistre fantôme. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fouillé dans les affaires de Pétunia et de lui avoir pris sans son autorisation _"Le manifeste du parti communiste"_ écrit par un certain Karl Marx. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'avait écrit ce Moldu plutôt visionnaire, mais bon, il était question de lutte des classes, de fin de l'exploitation de l'homme par l'homme, ou un truc du genre.

Le fait était qu'elle était maintenant condamnée à servir cet hideux fantôme si elle voulait avoir la chance de retrouver son fils. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle avait vendu sa liberté rien que pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry!

Et maintenant, elle était en train de le regretter amèrement.

Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment dramatique, Peeves, l'affreux esprit frappeur, s'était mis à hurler:

"-BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALICE AU PAYS DES MERVEILLES EST ESCLAVE DU BARON SANGLANT! ALICE LA NULLE EST AU SERVICE DU BARON SANGLANT!

-VA-T'EN, PEEVES, hurlèrent Lily et le Baron Sanglant à la fois.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?, interrogea une voix doucereuse, chargée de menaces.

Les trois fantômes se retournèrent, et virent Severus Snape, le ténébreux professeur de potions, qui venait d'arriver.

Il pâlit légèrement en voyant qui était entre le Baron Sanglant et Peeves.

Peeves répondit le premier, d'un ton larmoyant où l'on pouvait déceler la moquerie:

"-Booouuuh! Pauvre Alice, elle s'est perdue!Le baron a eu la bonté de l'employer à son service, car sinon elle allait crever de faim! Elle est orpheline... Boouuuh!

"-Tais-toi , Peeves,rugit le Baron Sanglant.

Severus était estomaqué. Lily avait fait tout ce périple pour venir à Poudlard. Il sut immédiatement pourquoi. Ah, si le rejeton de Potter n'avait jamais existé, pensait-il , une vilaine piqûre au coeur, elle n'en serait pas là. Le Baron Sanglant ne rigolait pas avec la discipline, tout comme lui!

D'une voix sévère, il lança en direction du Baron:

"-Ce fantôme n'est pas à votre service, Baron, mais au mien. Cetet enfant fantôme est mon apprentie. Elle m'a témoigné son fort désir de venir se perfectionner dans l'art rigoureux et subtil de la préparation des potions. Je suis désolé, Baron, mais en tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, vous me devez le respect, et devez m'accorder ce que je vous demande, à savoir libérer cette jeune fille et la laisser venir à mon service. Sans quoi, je pourrais bien user de méthodes déloyales à votre égard, ce dont vous ne voudriez pas, je suppose."

S'il y avait quelqu'un que respectait le Baron Sanglant, c'était bien Severus Snape. Le directeur de Serpentard lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. En outre, il ne pouvait pas agir sur les vivants et devait donc se soumettre à leurs ordres, s'il ne voulait quitter sa demeure, à savoir Poudlard.

Puis sans un mot, il enjoigna Lily à le suivre. Celle-ci, impressionnée par l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve, le suivit, non sans inquiétude.

Elle se disait qu'il portait vraiment bien son nom et son prénom, actuellement.

Il l'emmena dans son bureau, puis referma la porte derrière lui, avec un sortilège de Verrouillage, puis se tourna vers elle, et la fixa d'un regard glacial.

"-Alors!J'attends des explications.

"-Severus, je... pardonne-moi.

"-Pas question. Ce que tu as fait est très dangereux, Lily. Tu aurais pu être esclave pour l'éternité! C'est vraiment cela que tu veux? Perdre ta liberté! C'est ça que tu veux?"

Il était furieux. Elle le laissa continuer sa violente diatribe:

"-Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies. Tu abuses...

"-TAIS-TOI!

La fillette avait hurlé et fondait en larmes. Elle gémissait à présent:

"-Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai subi pour mon fils. Je suis venue pour faire mon devoir de mère, car je suis sa mère! Une responsabilité que tu ne comprendras jamais...

PAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un bruit horrible s'était fait entendre. La main droite de Severus, en voulant gifler la petite impertinente, s'était écrasée contre le mur, et il éprouvait à présent une vive douleur dans la main.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que les phalanges de sa main s'étaient brisées. Il essaya de retenir les gémissement de douleur, mais rien n'y fit.

Lily resta imperturbable. Cela mit le potionniste hors de lui.

"-Regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce de... j'ai mal!

"-Tu n'as qu'a aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle te soignera!", répondit Lily, d'un ton placide.

Severus grogna avant de dire:

"-Oui, enfin, je te laisse.

Puis il quitta son bureau, l'air furieux, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, tentant de supporter la douleur lancinante qui le traversait!

* * *

Finalement tout s'était bien passé. Poppy l'avait guéri en deux minutes et il était revenu au cachot illico presto.

Regardant la fillette transparente dans les yeux, il lui dit, d'un ton dur:

"-Ecoute-bien ce que je vais te dire, Lily.

"-Je t'écoute, Sev'.

"-Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de cette année est un imposteur!

Lily le regarda d'un air estomaqué puis porta les mains à sa bouche.

"-Ce n'est pas vrai! Ne me dis pas que Harry...

"-Aura ce perroquet en cours , ce n'est pas un imbécile, il est dangereux, il cherche à s'octroyer la célébrité de ton fils afin d'augmenter la sienne.

"-Qui est cet homme?"

La voix de la fillette était devenue aiguë. Pas de doute, elle était bien en colère.

"-Gilderoy Lockhart.

"-Je ne le connais pas.

"-Tu l'adorerais sans doute, si tu voyais qu'il a réussi l'exploit honorable de réduire nombre de sorciers à la misère. Par exemple, ta sœur..

"-Que... Molly?

Lily était stupéfaite. Elle savait que les Weasley étaient d'un milieu modeste, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à la pauvreté en les voyant!

"-Ce n'est pas la seule famille. D'autres ont subi les ravages."

Il pensait à des élèves de Serpentard, issus de familles modestes. Leurs parents lui avaient écrit des lettres pleine de rancœur à l'égard du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sous prétexte qu'il avait mis au programme des livres hors de prix, et inutiles, de surcroît, pour la matière enseignée.

Certains,comme la famille de Bole, avaient dû faire un prêt bancaire, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de rembourser, le père n'ayant que des dettes en permanence. Autant dire que les élèves de Serpentard ne portaient pas vraiment Lockhart dans leur cœur!

Lily réfléchissait. Elle se demandait comment elle allait aider Harry. Soudain, une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête:

"-Sev'...

"-Oui?

"-Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive...

"-Attends, Lily, quelqu'un arrive!

"-Tu protégeras Harry! Jure-le moi, quoi qu'il arrive!

"-D'accord, finit-il par dire, d'une voix qui lui parut horriblement légère!

Il ouvrit la porte. C'était Minerva, qui accompagnait le jeune Harry Potter.

"-Severus!"

Lily partit se cacher dans un coin. Au moins, pensait-elle, personne ne la verrait!

"-Oui, Minerva.

"-Albus a eu une de ces lubies. Il a tenu absolument à ce que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley réessaient le Choixpeau magique, pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien dignes de Gryffondor!"

"-Et alors?"

"-Figurez vous que Potter a été réparti dans votre maison. A Serpentard! Albus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il a demandé au Choixpeau de recommencer, rien n'y a fait, le Choixpeau est resté intraitable. Pour lui, la place de Potter est à Serpentard et nulle part ailleurs."

"-Et Weasley?

"-Le Choixpeau a décidé de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. J'étais déçue, mais il m'a assuré que Weasley serait bien mieux dans cette maison. Pomona est au courant, et elle fera tout pour l'aider à progresser, j'en suis sûre.

Elle ajouta, d'une voix teintée d'amertume:

"-Bien que je regrette profondément la décision du Choixpeau d'envoyer dans d'autres maison deux de nos élèves les plus... disons remarqués; je reconnais que c'est peut-être la solution qui leur conviendrait le mieux. C'est pourquoi, Severus, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez le directeur de maison de Mr Potter. Mr Potter, dit-elle à l'adresse du jeune garçon, qui était prêt à s'évanouir, je vous laisse avec votre directeur de maison. C'est à lui que vous devrez vous référer en cas de problème maintenant.

Elle sortit, laissant Harry face au sombre professeur de potions, qui le regardait avec sévérité.

Même s'il ressentait une terrible envie de pleurer, l'enfant regarda fixement le visage du professeur qu'il aimait le moins. Après tout, il avait une dette envers lui, et elle n'était pas petite.

L'homme commença d'une voix doucereuse:

"-J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Potter.

Harry acquiesca.

"-Il me semble nécessaire que nous revoyions quelques règles de discipline.

Je ne détaillerai pas, chers lecteurs, les menus éléments de la conversation qu'eurent nos deux protagonistes, ce soir. Toutefois, il me paraît important de préciser que le potionniste avertit le jeune héros qu'il le sanctionnerait sans la moindre faiblesse, à la moindre incartade.

Pendant, ce temps-là, Lily Evans écoutait la conversation. Elle était révoltée de la dureté de son ancien ami, mais devait bien reconnaître que la vie n'avait pas été douce envers lui,pour qu'il agisse si durement. De plus, une voix intérieure lui disait que Severus avait raison d'agir ainsi face au jeune Harry. Il était celui qi pouvait le mieux lui indiquer les limites à ne pas franchir.

Elle espérait qu'un jour, un lien, autre que celui d'une lutte de pouvoir, naîtrait entre son fils et son ancien meilleur ami. Que disait-elle? Son meilleur ami, le seul, qui avait été, et serait pour toujours à ses yeux ce que ne serait jamais ce petit prétentieux qu'elle avait épousé, à savoir James Potter.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les événements racontés?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, vos reviews, vos commentaires, qui m'enrichissent toujours sur le plan spirituel!

A bientôt!


	13. Une cruelle solitude pour un Survivant

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'avais plein d'occupations par ailleurs, y compris mon travail, alors, je n'ai pas pu me consacrer autant à cette petite fiction que je l'aurais voulu.

Dans ce chapitre, Harry subira les conséquences peu agréables de son changement de maison,y compris la mauvaise humeur persistante d'un certain professeur de potions, qui ne semble pas l'apprécier davantage.

Peut-être un certain fantôme pourra-t-il faire changer les choses?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis qu'Harry Potter était à Serpentard. Je suis au regret de vous dire que ces semaines furent les plus horribles qu'il eût passées dans sa vie. Il aurait préféré maintes fois retourner chez les Dursley. Car Poudlard était sa première maison, son foyer, qui l'avait accueilli si généreusement, alors que tous s'acharnaient à le décrire comme un délinquant,une graine de forçat, et autres noms peu amènes.

Depuis que le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer chez les Serpents, sa vie était devenue un enfer.

Premièrement, il devait supporter sans cesse les quolibets de Malefoy et de sa clique, qui ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter de tous les noms imaginables, lesquels comportaient bien sûr l'insulte sang-mêlé.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui jeter un sort, ou le frapper. Or, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Car l'infernal blond aux yeux gris était le filleul du directeur de maison, lequel avait la réputation de privilégier ses élèves par rapport aux autres.

Cette réputation était justifiée pour certains élèves. Le fils Malefoy, plus précisément. Dans le cas du Survivant, il y en allait tout autrement.

En effet, la haine de Severus Snape à l'égard de Harry Potter ne s'était pas atténuée, bien au contraire. Le sombre professeur de potions lui en voulait de lui avoir fait perdre son temps pendant l'été.

Il l'ignorait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, le méprisait de façon vile et magistrale. Un jour, il avait été jusqu'à retirer cinq points à sa maison, afin de montrer en quoi Potter était un véritable incapable. Je dois vous dire, lecteurs bien-aimés, que ce stratagème atroce avait réussi. Les élèves de Serpentard n'en haïssaient que plus le garçon qui avait survécu.

Ainsi, Harry Potter se sentait plus seul, plus orphelin que jamais.

Si au moins Ron et Hermione avaient été avec lui, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais non, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus avec lui. Pire, ils semblaient l'éviter.

Harry savait que Ron était influençable, et qu'il faisait tout son possible pour plaire aux autres. De ce fait, les Poufsouffles lui avaient certainement conseillé de ne pas le fréquenter. Il en était sûr. Cependant, cela lui déchirait le coeur.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione Granger fasse preuve de plus de discernement. Il s'agissait d'une fille intelligente, réfléchie et brillante. Elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes de sa promotion l'année précédente, et les avait souvent tirés d'affaire lorsqu'ils avaient eu des ennuis, Ron et lui.

Mais, en réalité, il n'en était rien. Au contraire.

Hermione lui en voulait délibérément d'avoir quitté leur maison si chaleureuse pour aller se réfugier dans l'antre des serpents, laquelle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

Le jour où il l'avait abordée, à la fin d'un malheureux cours de potions qui s'était achevé de façon calamiteuse, elle lui avait répondu sèchement:

"-Pars avec tes amis. Moi, de toute façon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

-Mais... je croyais que nous étions amis.

-Plus maintenant. Vous avez choisi votre voie, les garçons, moi, j'ai choisi la mienne. Au revoir."

Elle était sortie de la salle, le laissant là, seul, désemparé, pendant que le professeur des potions rangeait la salle d'un air insondable.

Harry se sentait terriblement seul. Il aurait voulu que tout cela ne fût qu'un mauvais rêve, et que Ron et Hermione soient avec lui, en train de rire, comme avant.

Simplement,voilà, rien n'était plus comme avant.

Sauf la haine tenace du professeur Snape envers lui, bien sûr.

* * *

La seule personne qui se faisait du souci pour lui était le fantôme de Lily. Mais cela, l'enfant ne le savait pas. Ou pire, il l'ignorait délibérément. Cette histoire de fantôme d'une petite fille qui aurait été sa mère ne tenait pas debout selon lui. Pas du tout.

Selon lui, ce fantôme mentait. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Sa mère n'avait pas pu être amie avec l'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots. Non, c'était purement impossible.

Il éprouvait encore plus d'amertume dans son coeur lorsqu'il voyait l'homme aux cheveux gras passer devant eux, pendant les repas, afin de vérifier qu'ils mangeaient leur nourriture.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. De toute façon, c'était à peine s'il mangeait.

Lors de sa première année, il avait eu bon appétit, surtout en partageant avec ses meilleurs amis de l'époque. Maintenant, c'était à peine s'il mangeait une bouchée.

De plus, il n'aimait pas ses condisciples. Ces derniers ne faisaient que dire des méchancetés, à longueur de journée, raillant les Gryffondor, la racaille, les Sang-de-Bourbe, etc...

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de disparaître qu'en ce moment.

* * *

Lily était scandalisée. Comment Severus pouvait-il laissait faire cela?

Elle voyait son fils devenir de plus en plus maigre, renfermé sur lui. Oh, bien sûr, il était déjà maigre, mais là, il devenait quasiment un squelette.

Elle le voyait regarder les autres avec un air de défi, de méfiance, comme s'il craignait une éventuelle agression.

Mais ce qui la mettait le plus en colère était l'attitude de son ancien ami.

Froid, glacial, le professeur de potions semblait délibérément ignorer le garçon. Elle était sûre qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir le fils de James Potter dans une telle situation. Il lui faisait ainsi payer chèrement toutes les horreurs que lui avaient fait endurer les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs, pensait-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tant de souvenirs.

Or, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas toujours été en excellents termes avec eux. Surtout avec James et Sirius. Ceux-là étaient de vrais lascars, qui ne reculaient devant rien pour faire les quatre cent coups, y compris embêter Snivellus. C'était même leur passe-temps favori.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à Remus Lupin. Lui était assez différent des autres. Il était assez pauvre, vêtu de robes de seconde main, toujours dans ses livres, rêveur, pensif, sage pour son jeune âge. Il n'était pas du genre tapageur, ça non.

Cependant, il était très différent du gamin de Cokeworth qu'était Severus. Il contrastait avec lui par sa douceur, sa bienveillance, son ouverture d'esprit.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Les deux étaient intellectuels, se plongeaient dans les études afin de fuir la misère qui les entourait. Misère matérielle, familiale et affective dans le cas de Severus, problèmes de santé de Remus qui débouchaient sur une misère affective.

En effet, Remus Lupin, pensait Lily, était devenu loup-garou pendant son enfance, suite à une morsure d'une de ces... créatures. Il en avait été douloureusement affecté. Son entourage le fuyait comme la peste.

La petite fille remerciait les Maraudeurs de l'avoir soutenu, de l'avoir aidé. Il en valait vraiment la peine.

Cependant, elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir défendu la chauve-souris qu'était en train de devenir Severus face aux agissements de ses.. amis. Quoique... elle ne savait plus quoi penser du potionniste, tant l'homme était complexe.

* * *

La petite fille fantôme était à présent dans le hall d'entrée. Il était bientôt sept heures du matin. Elle observait à présent le hall qui était désert.

Soudain, elle vit une forme apparaître. Celle d'une fillette de douze ou treize ans, qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Cette jeune fille avait des cheveux ébouriffés et une dentition proéminente.

La fille marchait d'un air décidé, comme quelqu'un qui va au travail. Décidément, se disait Lily, elle doit être studieuse, si elle se lève aussi tôt.

Soudain, elle vit, sortant du côté opposé, lequel menait aux cachots, une autre forme apparaître. Elle reconnut aussitôt Harry. Son fils. Que faisait-il là, en cette heure matinale?

Elle observa l'enfant s'approcher en courant de la fille et lui dire:

"-Attends, Hermione. HERMIONE."

Lily fronça les sourcils en voyant la fille répondre d'un ton sec:

"-Ah, c'est toi. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

"-Non, Hermione, je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu."

"-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'a l'expliquer à tes camarades de maison. J'ai à faire. Au revoir.", dit la fille, une moue dédaigneuse qui inspira un profond sentiment d'antipathie à Lily.

Elle trouvait que cette fille exagérait délibérément. Pourquoi n'accordait-elle pas sa chance, à son fils, au juste?

Elle s'approcha et demanda à la fille, d'un air furieux:

"-Je peux savoir ce que t'a fait mon fils, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout."

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant les yeux de son interlocutrice se remplir de larmes.

Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait prise de traiter la fillette par un tel nom. Soudain, elle se souvint. Elle avait entendu Severus marmonner, un jour, en corrigeant des copies de deuxième année "Satanée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" à propos d'une copie portant le nom "Hermione Granger". Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agît de la demoiselle en question?

Pendant que le fantôme de Lily Evans la regardait d'un air sévère, Hermione fondait en larmes, d'incompréhension, d'humiliation, et de honte.

Comment se pouvait-il que cette petite fille si fragile, si transparente, fût la maman de Harry Potter? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'en voulait à présent d'avoir ignoré Harry, de l'avoir tenu pour responsable d'avoir changé de maison. En effet, il ne semblait pas s'acclimater à sa nouvelle maison.

Le fantôme dit d'une voix dure, qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas:

"-C'est toi, Hermione Granger?

Hermione acquiesça, en pleurant.

"-Je pensais que tu valais mieux que cela franchement. Tu m'as déçue."

La fillette pleura de plus belle. Elle était vraiment une idiote. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi?

Ne sachant pas ce qui la prenait, elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry, et mit son visage mouillé sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

"-Par.. Pardonne-moi, Harry. Tout..Tout est..de..ma...f...faute... Je...

Le jeune garçon, un peu surpris, la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son soûl.

"Que c'est émouvant, n'est-ce pas?, dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent soudainement, avant de faire face au professeur des potions, à la chauve-souris des cachots qui les regardait d'un air empreint de dégoût.

"- Que c'est charmant, n'est-ce pas? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu l'idée, Potter, de conclure une alliance avec des lions. Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est honorable, en effet que d'enterrer la hache de guerre, pour...un jour mieux la déterrer, dit Snape d'un ton affreusement velouté.

"-Cela suffit, Severus."

Il s'agissait de Lily, qui s'était avancée, belle, noble, majestueuse, dans son apparence de petite fille fantôme vers son interlocuteur.

Ils se toisaient à présent l'un l'autre. Tandis que l'une avait gardé un coeur tendre et pur, semblables aux doux souvenir de l'enfance, l'autre était devenu dur comme un roc, affilé comme un couteau, glacial, arrogant même.

La douce enfant regardait à présent l'homme amer, avec un air de vive répulsion.

Severus lui adressa un regard sombre, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Lily ne parvenait-elle décidément pas à rester en paix?

"-Si quelqu'un m'a déçu, c'est bien toi, Severus, lança-t-elle d'un air aigre. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé Harry à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle maison, à se faire des amis, à progresser en classe? C'est ton devoir en tant que directeur de maison. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu prétends être responsable?

"-Tais-toi, sale...

"-Tu peux me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, de racaille, de tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche à présent. Je vois ce que tu es devenu, un homme...

Elle le regarda d'un air de dégoût, avant d'ajouter:

"-Comme ton père. Voilà, ce que tu es. Un salaud comme ton père. Un lâche.

Le professeur de potions s'était approché d'elle et la menaçait à présent avec sa baguette magique. Puis il la tendit et des serpents en sortirent, dirigés vers l'enfant fantôme, qui se dépêcha de s'enfuir.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à hurler en voyant les reptiles. Le professeur envoya un "Evanesco" informulé, puis lança aux enfants d'une voix cinglante:

"-Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour avoir hurlé ainsi, et estimez-vous heureuse que ce ne soit pas davantage. Quant à vous, Potter, dans mon bureau, ce soir, 18 heures, sans faute. Maintenant , dégagez."

Il passa devant eux d'un air maussade, faisant voleter sa longue cape noire derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily Evans pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était horrifiée, dégoûtée de voir son ancien ami se comporter comme un membre de la Gestapo, de la Guardia civil, ou autre. Un fasciste, voilà, ce qu'il était devenu. Une ordure de fascho, voilà ce qu'il était à présent, pensait-elle avec amertume.

Soudain, la citation d'Eluard lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle se remémorait le visage de son fils, qui avait hérité de ses prunelles vertes.

"-La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur", pensait-elle, avant de se rappeler d'une citation de Louis Aragon:

"Il ne suffit pas d'avoir raison pour avoir raison".

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se disait mentalement cette phrase. Le professeur de potions allait recevoir, un jour ou l'autre, la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, vos commentaires, vos reviews.


	14. Une intégration progressive

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir la progressive intégration de **Harry** à la maison des Serpents, à partir du moment où **Severus** lui propose des cours de soutien avec un autre élève de Serpentard. Il se fera **deux nouveaux camarades** ( **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** ), et se réconciliera avec **Ron**.

Cependant, tout n'est pas rose à Poudlard. Une élève aux cheveux roux semble avoir un comportement étrange...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry se sentait fébrile. Le rendez-vous avec le professeur de potions ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que ce qu'il avait pensé, au départ.

Il se remémorait à présent les paroles de l'homme au nez crochu.

* * *

 _Flash-Back_

"-Potter."

"-Oui, Monsieur!"

"-Savez-vous pourquoi je vous convoque ici?"

"-Non, pas vraiment, Monsieur... Ou plutôt si, avait-il dit en croisant le regard sévère de l'homme, vous me convoquez en raison de mon comportement déplacé."

"-Non, Potter, cette fois encore, vous vous trompez. Bien que je pense que votre comportement laisse singulièrement à désirer, je vous convoque pour faire un bilan de votre niveau en potions qui est catastrophique, et je pense que vous auriez besoin de cours de soutien. C'est même une nécessité absolue, selon moi. De même, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez des difficultés à vous intégrer au groupe formé par vos camarades."

Harry l'avait regardé d'un air plissé, gardant le silence, ravalant la colère qu'il éprouvait contre ce triste sire.

"-Vous savez, Potter, vous n'êtes pas le premier, ni le dernier à qui cela arrive. Je souhaite simplement, disons, vous aider. Mais si vous préférez vous pavaner comme votre idiot de père, libre à vous."

Harry lui avait alors jeté un regard noir. Severus avait répondu, d'une voix doucereuse, où perçait le sarcasme:

"-Manifestement, James Potter est sacré, à ce que je vois. On n'a même plus le droit d'émettre la moindre critique à son sujet."

"-Non, monsieur."

Harry avait parlé d'une voix claire et décidée. Cet homme abusait. Il n'avait pas à le faire souffrir ainsi.

Snape était alors devenu blafard. Il s'était alors approché de l'enfant, aussi dangereusement qu'une ombre menaçante, et lui avait dit, sur un ton semblable à un murmure:

"-Pourquoi, Potter?"

"-Je ne connais pas cet homme. Tout le monde dit qu'il est mon père, mais moi, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble."

Peu importe ce que lui ferait subir l'odieux personnage, Harry se sentait rasséréné, à présent. Il en avait assez qu'on le compare à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Puis il avait continué d'une voix aussi forte, pendant que Snape le regardait d'un air austère:

"-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, puis à être orphelin, puis à..."

Il n'avait pu achever. Des larmes d'humiliation coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Il s'interdisait en règle générale de pleurer. Son oncle lui disait sans cesse que pleurer n'était pas viril. Il s'en voulait à présent d'être si faible, si vulnérable face à l'homme en noir, qui le regardait d'un air de... Non, pensait l'enfant, _faites que ce ne soit pas de la pitié, Seigneur_.

Puis quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé. L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

L'homme sombre s'était approché de lui, et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur la chaise située en face de la sienne. Il lui avait demandé d'une voix douce:

"-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Mr Potter? Je suis sûr qu'un peu de thé vous ferait du bien."

Il n'avait répondu, continuant à sangloter, le visage dans les mains.

Le professeur Snape lui avait offert une tasse de thé, et lui avait parlé d'un ton étrangement rassurant pour une chauve-souris des cachots:

"-Un de vos camarades s'est proposé pour vous offrir de l'aide en potions."

L'enfant à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait relevé le visage inondé de larmes et s'était exclamé:

"-C'est vrai?

"-Oui, Mr. Potter, ne me regardez pas ainsi, c'est vrai. A Serpentard, j'oblige mes élèves à s'entraider, et à se soutenir en cas de besoin. S'ils ne le font pas, ils ont affaire à moi. Le garçon dont je vous parle s'est proposé lui-même pour vous aider, dès que j'en ai formulé la demande, car cela lui permet de s'améliorer également, en réexpliquant des notions que d'autres n'auraient pas saisies. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini."

Harry l'avait regardé les yeux ronds. Un élève de Serpentard, l'aider volontairement? Cela relevait de la fiction pure et simple.

"-Alors, qu'en dites-vous,Potter?"

"-Je...

L'enfant avait refondu en larmes, puis s'en était voulu. Pas besoin que Snape pense qu'il était hypersensible et fragile, en plus.

"-Cela vous convient-il?"

"-Oui..."

Sa voix si faible n'était plus qu'un murmure, à présent.

Puis Snape l'avait laissé finir son thé, et l'avait raccompagné à la salle commune des Serpentard. A la fin, l'enfant avait lancé un vague "Merci", répété plusieurs fois, pendant que le maître des potions le quittait, un rictus sur les lèvres.

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

* * *

Lily se sentait heureuse de l'issue de la réunion. Elle avait retrouvé Severus qui lui avait répondu que l'affaire Potter était arrangé, qu'un élève de sa maison s'était proposé pour l'aider en potions.

Elle éprouvait toutefois un peu d'appréhension. Et si jamais cela ne suffisait pas? Si Harry était toujours mis à l'écart par ses camarades. Toutes ces solutions n'auraient servi à rien.

Cependant, elle put se rendre compte dans les jours, ainsi que dans les semaines qui suivirent, que Harry se sentait mieux, plus en forme et plus heureux.

* * *

En effet, des changements significatifs venaient de se produire.

Harry ne mangeait plus seul dans son coin, à la table des Serpentard. Il partageait à présent ses repas avec deux garçons de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, un garçon noir aux yeux en amande, d'une beauté rare, exotique, qui respirait le mystère, et Theodore Nott, un garçon frêle et pâle, qui se passionnait pour les échecs.

Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas des imbéciles, et avaient su transcender leurs préjugés à l'égard de l'ex-Gryffondor, ce dont, malheureusement, beaucoup d'élèves de leur maison n'avaient fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient tous deux capables d'écoute et de compréhension.

Ainsi,Blaise avait identifié l'origine des difficultés scolaires du Garçon-qui avait-Survécu. Selon lui, elles provenaient du fait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment été préparé à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Harry lui avait alors rappelé qu'il vivait chez des Moldus, ce qu'avait admis son camarade, avec toutefois une certaine réticence.

"-Tu ne les connais pas, lui avait répondu Harry. Si tu les connaissais, tu ne serais pas si dubitatif.

Blaise n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de réfléchir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'éprouvait plus d'animosité marquée envers la maison des Serpents.

* * *

Il était d'autant plus heureux qu'après une période où il avait été en froid avec Ron, plus précisément entre septembre et novembre, ce dernier s'était réconcilié avec lui.

Le garçon roux lui avait avoué qu'il ne supportait franchement plus ses camarades de Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey étaient ennuyeux au possible. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux potins de l'école, admiraient Dumbledore et ne s'intéressaient pas au jeu d'échecs version sorcier, ce qui le désolait considérablement.

Il avait toutefois dû faire un effort pour surmonter son dégoût de la maison des Serpents.

"-Harry, je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je traîne avec Malefoy et sa clique!"

"-Mais non, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun risque."

Ron l'avait alors regardé d'un air si grave, rappelant Hermione Granger, qu' Harry avait éclaté de rire, et lui avait répondu:

"-Puisque je te dis. Tu connais Blaise et Théo?"

"-Zabini et Nott. Ces noms sont ceux d'anciens partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, Hary tu devrais faire attention...

Harry n'avait pu tenir davantage et s'était énervé:

"-Écoute-moi bien, Ron. Oui, ce sont des fils des partisans de Voldemort, oui, avait-il insisté d'un air de rage en regardant Ron mettre les mains à sa bouche, et pourtant, ce ne sont _pas_ des partisans de Voldemort. Ils m'ont dit plusieurs fois qu'ils désapprouvaient les méthodes de leurs pères..."

"-Mais Harry..."

"-Je sais ce que je dis, Ron, ces garçons ne sont _pas_ leurs pères. Et ce ne sont pas des clones de Malefoy, avait-il ajouté, d'un air féroce, tu entends?"

Ron avait hoché la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

* * *

Mais dans les semaines qui avaient suivi cette altercation, Harry l'avait présenté à ses deux camarades.

Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles,en raison de la méfiance de Ron envers les fils de Mangemorts, qui le considéraient jusqu'alors comme un traître à son sang pauvre et naïf, peu digne d'intérêt.

Mais tout avait changé lorsque Ron avait fait part de sa passion pour le jeu d'échecs version sorciers, que Théo appréciait également. Les deux avaient alors décidé de jouer ensemble, et très vite, les deux garçons de Serpentard s'étaient aperçu que Ron devenait une autre personne dès qu'il se trouvait devant l'échiquier. Il devenait extrêmement tacticien, fin stratège, habile avec les pièces, et faisait preuve de ruse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux Serpentard.

Théo lui avait alors proposé de l'aider en potions, en échange de quoi Ron l'aidait à s'améliorer au jeu d'échecs, ainsi qu'en Quidditch. Ron avait accepté le marché, et se rendait compte que les deux garçons n'étaient pas comme Draco Malefoy, mais qu'ils méritaient sa confiance.

Ainsi, Harry se sentait infiniment plus heureux, car il avait renoué avec Ron et Hermione, laquelle demeurait plus distante,mais ne refusait plus de lui donner un coup de main, un conseil pour un ouvrage, et il avait à présent deux camarades de Serpentard, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire le mot "amis" les concernant, mais en tout cas, de bons camarades, ce qui donnait une tout autre image de la maison des reptiles que celle de la dynastie Malefoy.

De même, il lui semblait que le professeur de potions n'était plus le personnage singulièrement détestable qui prenait plaisir à l'humilier quand il était en première année, même s'il restait toujours aussi revêche, distant et froid.

C'était quand même grâce à lui que Blaise lui donnait des cours de potions, lui réexpliquant avec une patience infinie les rudiments de cet art rigoureux et subtil. De ce fait, même s'il ne décrochait pas de très bonnes notes, Harry parvenait à avoir la moyenne, tout comme Ron, qui le dépassait à présent dans cette matière, encouragé par Théo, avec lequel il s'entendait de mieux en mieux.

Ainsi, Harry finissait par trouver un véritable avantage au fait d'avoir changé de maison. Il n'était plus en rivalité avec les Serpentard, et il lui semblait que l'amitié avec Ron, malgré la distance, s'était renforcée, les Poufsouffle n'étant pas aussi rebutés par la maison des herpétologues que les lions.

Harry n'avait jamais été très exigeant envers lui-même au niveau scolaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était apprendre à son rythme, découvrir de nouvelles choses. Être le meilleur n'était pas sa priorité, ce que soulignait parfois d'un ton sarcastique son directeur de maison et le fantôme de Lily, qui déploraient le fait qu'il n'eût pas davantage d'ambition.

Par contre, s'il y avait un cours qu'il détestait, c'était bien la défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lockhart n'était qu'un beau-parleur incompétent. Hermione l'admirait,mais pas lui, ni Ron, qui ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir obligé ses parents à s'endetter, malgré leurs difficultés financières. Heureusement, Blaise et Théo partageaient leur point de vue, et les quatre garçons en riaient, quand ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier ou pour jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

Je dois mettre mon lecteur en garde, et l'avertir que la confiance accordée à Ron Weasley par les deux garçons de Serpentard était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Aucun membre d'une autre maison n'avait su obtenir l'amitié, si rare et si spéciale, d'un élève de Serpentard, au moins dans leur promotion.

* * *

25 novembre 1992,

Le fantôme de Lily errait dans les couloirs, pendant le déjeuner. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle. Elle aimait se sentir évanescente,et passait "légère, apaisante et murmurée comme un parfum" telle la petite phrase de la sonate de Vinteuil, écrite par un certain Marcel Proust dont elle avait lu de nombreuses pages quand elle était jeune.

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette avancer dans la direction opposée. Stupéfaite, elle reconnut les cheveux roux flamboyants de Ginny Weasley.

La fillette affichait un air vide, hagard, comme si elle était fatiguée, vidée de son énergie.

Soudain, Lily sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de la fillette et lança:

"-Ginny. GINNY! Tu me reconnais, c'est ... Ta...Tante. _. Lily._..

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta davantage Lily. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait anguille sous roche, cela était certain. Elle s'approcha de la fillette et la toucha.

Au lieu de réagir la fillette la regarda d'un air impassible et continua de marcher.

Tout à coup, Lily comprit. La petite rouquine n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ou pour mieux le dire, d'un maléfice. Soudain, un frisson la traversa quand elle vit l'enfant continuer de marcher, d'un pas qui n'était pas le sien, comme si elle était hypnotisée.

"- _Elle est envoûtée_ , se dit aussitôt l'enfant fantôme.

Vite, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait avertir un professeur, et Lily savait parfaitement lequel.

"- _Pourvu, pourvu_ ,se disait-elle, _pourvu que Sev' puisse faire quelque chose_ , pensait-elle, le cœur battant, alors qu'elle filait vers les cachots, qui se situaient à des lieux de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé son alter ego, qui continuait d'errer, si menue,si fragile, comme une poupée de cristal.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.


	15. Mademoiselle, venez, je vous prie

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser quelques reviews. Cela m'enchante car cela me permet de discuter avec les lecteurs et de connaître leur point de vue. Ainsi, je vous encourage vivement à en poster quelques-unes, si vous avez le temps.

Dans ce chapitre, **Lily** fonce rejoindre **Severus** , pour lui demander de sauver **Ginny**. Severus refuse d'abord, puis décide d'aller chercher Lockhart, à la déception de Lily. Pendant ce temps, Ginny se trouve dans une situation de plus en plus critique...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le coeur de Lily battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle le sentait, bien qu'il fût devenu transparent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, _il fallait sauver Ginny_!

Elle entra dans le bureau du professeur de potions, qui était en train de corriger une pile de copies de cinquième année avec la mine qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était en colère. Il leva la tête et la fusilla du regard.

"-Lily,je suis en train de travailler."

"-Sev', il faut absolument que tu viennes, j'ai besoin de toi."

"-Ecoute, Lily, je dois rendre ces copies vendredi, je n'ai..."

"-Tu peux les corriger plus tard, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent. Ginny Weasley a un comportement bizarre."

"-Et alors? Elle a un directeur de maison, et elle peut aller le voir, que veux-tu..."

"-Severus, c'est très grave, ce qui se passe en ce moment,lança Lily, d'un air affolé. Elle était envoûtée,comme si elle avait reçu un maléfice, ou pire, une malédiction..."

"-Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette gamine."

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ginny était la nièce de Lily, et pour sa petite princesse aux cheveux qui jadis étaient de feu, la famille était sacrée!

Lily s'avança vers lui, les yeux chargés d'une lueur de reproche. Elle le regardait à présent d'un air sévère, si semblable au sien, pendant qu'il l'observait d'une manière intense.

Il y eut un silence profond. Puis, la fillette éructa:

"-Tu n'as jamais su t'occuper des autres. Parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste, voilà tout! Un affreux égoïste! Tu ne...

Il lui jeta un regard plein de haine. Il se mettait en quatre pour la satisfaire et voilà qu'elle l'insultait! S'il fallait qualifier quelqu'un d'égoïste, c'était bien elle, ou bien James Potter! Un sentiment de haine mêlée de souffrance le traversa intérieurement. Il l'aimait. Bien qu'elle fût devenue extrêmement provocatrice, infernale, il ne parvenait pas à la haïr. Il l'aimait toujours. Et non seulement il l'aimait, mais plus encore, il aurait voulu qu'elle fût à lui pour l'éternité.

C'est pourquoi, ravalant sa haine, sa fureur, il répondit d'un ton glacial:

"-Lily, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Que proposes-tu pour remédier à cette situation?

Pour la première fois, en entendant la question du professeur, Lily ne sut que répondre. Elle était perdue, en effet. Le comportement étrange de Ginny lui avait paru inquiétant. Mais en ce moment, elle se trouvait face à une impasse. L'austère professeur l'avait mise devant le fait accompli.

Il la regarda d'un air grave et silencieux, attendant sans doute une réponse de sa part. La fillette se morigéna intérieurement. Elle avait encore réussi à gâcher les moments où elle pouvait s'entendre avec son ancien ami. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces moments, souvent si agréables, finissent par tourner au vinaigre? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Aucune idée, aucune solution ne lui venait en tête pour secourir la jeune fille.

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part du fantôme, le maître des potions lança, d'une voix où perçait l'amertume qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps:

"-Bien. Je vais chercher Lockhart.

Lily sursauta. Ce...Cet imposteur. Comment Severus osait-il?

Elle s'avança vers son ami, si toutefois il le demeurait, et s'exclama:

"Non, Severus! Comment peux-tu faire cela? Cet homme est un imposteur, un abruti fini. Tu ne vas pas...

"-Lily! Je sais ce que je fais.

"-Peux-tu me le jurer?

Il la regarda avec sévérité, avant de répondre, d'une voix douce:

"-Lily, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, je le jure, sur la bible de ma mère, sur sa tête bénite. Amen."

Puis il se tourna sans mot dire vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit, sortit, et la referma sans un mot, ni même un regard pour elle.

Lily était éberluée. Comment Severus pouvait-il faire référence à la religion dans un moment aussi critique? Elle ne savait même pas d'ailleurs qu'il croyait en Dieu. De même, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait tout ce serment pour l'impressionner. Bref, elle ne savait plus que penser de lui. Il était complexe. Trop complexe, ce que ne serait jamais James.

Elle éprouva un pincement au cœur. James était adorable, même si elle n'avait pas apprécié son comportement lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, il était drôle, sympa, amusant, toujours de bonne humeur, plein d'humour.

Toutefois, elle sentit en elle une voix lui dire:

"-Mais il n'a pas la sagesse, ni la profondeur de Severus. Il était doué dans les études, sans avoir besoin de travailler, alors que Severus, tout en étant particulièrement doué, accordait une grande importance à l'effort. Ce que tu aimes, d'ailleurs, car rien ne s'obtient sans effort, rien de ce qui en vaut la chandelle ne s'obtient facilement. Au contraire, cela se gagne, cela se mérite. Voilà ce qu'il t'a appris pendant toutes ces longues années où vous étiez amis."

En outre, Lily devait l'avouer, elle trouvait les conversations avec Severus reposantes, et en même temps fort intéressantes. Il pouvait se révéler très simple et savait apprécier les rares gouttes de miel que la vie lui offrait. Il n'était pas du genre compliqué, comme Potter et Black, qui avaient développé la fâcheuse manie de chercher midi à quatorze heures, et de se plaindre pour un rien, ainsi que de lui faire des demandes saugrenues, afin d'exercer leur pouvoir sur autrui. Elle n'avait jamais cédé, mais elle devait avouer que leur comportement la rendait lasse.

Soudain, l'image de Ginny lui vint en tête. La pauvre enfant devait être dans une situation horriblement critique, à l'heure qu'il était. Vite! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre!

Elle fila ainsi dans le couloir. Son instinct allait l'aider à la retrouver, elle en était sûre!

* * *

 _Décembre 1992. 19h00 Bureau de Lockhart._

"-Mais puisque je vous dis que je la sauverai sans aucun problème, assurait Gilderoy Lockhart d'un ton mielleux à un Severus Snape qui le regardait d'un air aussi affable qu'un plat d'épinards. J'ai déjà rencontré ce type de sortilège, qui apparaît dans un de mes volumes. Il consiste à envoûter une personne, comme celle que j'ai sauvée en Albanie. Elle avait...

"-Épargnez-moi vos commentaires, Lockhart, et buvez-moi ça, lui intima aussitôt le professeur de potions d'un ton chargé de menaces.

Je ne vous dirai pas ce que contenait la fiole qu'il le força presque à boire, si ce n'est que le liquide était transparent, aussi transparent que cette noble dame qu'est la Vérité.

Esquissant un rictus, le professeur Snape lança:

"-Quel est votre nom?

Lockhart fronça les sourcils, puis lança, d'un air qui n'avait plus rien d'amical:

"-Gilderoy Lockhart.

"-Qu'enseignez-vous à Poudlard?

"-La défense contre les forces du Mal.

"-Pensez-vous que vous êtes fait pour ce poste?"

"-Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai rien fait de tout ce que je raconte dans mes livres. Je ne sais pas enseigner, en outre, j'ai horreur de ce métier. Les élèves me font chier, j'ai failli faire une dépression en voyant qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à mes cours, et puis, ils ne savent pas se tenir. Ils sont indisciplinés, discourtois, souvent bêtes, répondait Lockhart d'un air dégoûté."

Severus esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Le Veritaserum avait fait de l'effet, à ce qu'il voyait!

"-Qu'avez-vous fait pour écrire vos livres?

"-J'ai retrouvé les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont fait tout ce que je me suis attribué et je leur ai jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie. S'il y a un sort que je réussis bien, c'est celui-là.

"-Bien, Lockhart. Ce que vous allez faire maintenant, je vous l'indique. Si vous n'acceptez pas, je raconte tout ce que vous avez fait au directeur. Vous allez démissionner, faire votre valise, et partir à Azkaban, comme gardien de prison. Je suis convaincu que peu de gens accepteront de lire un de vos livres après avoir vu ce petit...disons, désagrément, murmura Snape, d'une voix doucereuse.

En voyant la mine de son collègue, qui était loin d'être réjouie, le professeur de potions ajouta:

"-J'imagine que les gardiens d'Azkaban, aussi désagréables soient-ils, ne refuseront pas d'accorder un peu de tendresse à quelqu'un en manque d'affection comme vous. Je pense qu'ils seront particulièrement ravis de vous donner un baiser.

La mine horrifiée de Lockhart acheva de le réjouir. Il le tenait à présent dans ses filets.

* * *

 _Chambre des secrets._

La fillette rousse marchait à présent devant elle, le souffle court. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une galerie, semblable à une grotte, aux murs hauts, sombres, qui donnaient à ce lieu un aspect terrifiant.

Soudain, elle vit devant elle une silhouette fine,altière, qui était celle d'un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, s'avancer vers elle. Son cœur battit tout à coup la chamade. Alors, c'était... _lui_?

"-Bonjour, Ginny, lui dit le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

"-T...C'est toi, _Tom_ , lui répondit la fillette, en proie à une véritable émotion.

Elle était aux anges. Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé aussi beau. Il avait des traits fins, un visage intelligent, un air réfléchi, intense, qui l'entraînait malgré elle.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose se former dans son cœur. Elle ne savait que dire. Il l'attirait inévitablement, irrévocablement. Était-ce l'amour? Si tel était le cas, elle était follement amoureuse de lui.

Soudain, des images apparurent dans son esprit. Elle se vit en train d'embrasser le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, de partager des moments de félicité pure avec lui. Il lui apporterait le bonheur, elle en était certaine. _Oui_ , elle en était sûre.

Pendant ce temps, regardant d'un air impassible la fillette qui se tenait devant lui, le visage béat, le cruel jeune homme ricana intérieurement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve entièrement ses pouvoirs. Il reviendrait alors, plus puissant que jamais. Et là, ce ne serait plus son nom qui ferait frémir les individus, mais rien que sa pensée. Ces porcs ne penseraient désormais plus avec lui qu'avec vénération et peur. Ils se soumettraient à lui,tremblants et terrifiés, jusque dans leurs limite ne pourrait plus l'entraver, désormais. _**Il était bel et bien l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.**_

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? La réaction de Severus? La présence de Tom?

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires.

A bientôt!


	16. Les plus horribles secrets sont cachés

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement. Néanmoins, ce soir, je poste le chapitre suivant de "La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur".

Dans ce chapitre, Tom Jedusor viole Ginny,et quelque chose de singulièrement déplaisant en jaillira. Toutefois, cette scène ne reste pas sans témoin. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent. Je vous laissent deviner pourquoi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chambre des Secrets. 19h30  
_

La fillette était subjuguée par le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Alors, c'était bien lui, Tom!

Il avait l'air tellement beau, si... réel... Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose à présent, s'unir à lui pour l'éternité.

 _De son côté, le jeune homme réalisait une chose. Il n'était plus simplement un Horcruxe, mais bel et bien un être de chair et d'os. Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir concrétiser ce qu'il n'avait pu faire dans le passé. Grâce à cette petite idiote!_

Mm... Il fallait se l'avouer, au fond, elle n'était pas bien laide. Elle était même ce qu'il pouvait appeler "jolie".

Car il devait bien le reconnaître, Tom n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la vie sexuelle. Aucune femme ne lui avait donné envie jusqu'à présent. Si bien qu'il était resté vierge, pendant tout ce temps-là!

Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil. Il venait de retrouver l'apparence de ses seize ans. Autant en profiter pour réaliser ce qu'il n'avait _pu_ faire, auparavant.

Et cette minette lui donnait envie, il devait l'avouer. Elle était si jolie, si fraîche, si propre, sentant un délicieux parfum. Ses cheveux roux tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, et de ses yeux noisettes se dégageait un air de candeur et d'innocence. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il la voulait, un point c'est tout!

Toutefois, il n'en était pas amoureux, bien au contraire. Son cœur velu était resté de glace. Pas question de s'éprendre d'une petite chochotte sans intérêt... L'amour ne l'intéressait pas.

Toutefois, la fillette allait lui permettre de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, sentant la tension qui envahissait Ginny.

"Tom... Oh... Tom... "

Puis il lui prit la main. La fillette trébucha, puis se raccrocha à lui, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée.

"-Tom... Oh... je t'en prie.."

Maintenant, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Il le savait, tandis qu'il rattrapait la fillette..

"Oh.. Tom...s'il te plaît..."

Il n'en avait rien à faire de ses gémissements de gamine. Elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voudrait. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis détacha l'agrafe de la cape qu'elle portait. La fillette poussa un petit cri:

"Tom... s'il te plaît..."

Puis il continua son entreprise, le visage glacé, sans se départir de ce qu'il faisait. Il lui détacha les boutons de son gilet, puis lui enleva son pull, avant de lui détacher les boutons de sa chemise.

"Tom... je t'en prie... sois gentil..."

...

* * *

 _Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. 20h00_

"QUOI?"

Harry et Ron venaient de croiser Hermione Granger dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry venait d'y donner rendez-vous à son meilleur ami, qui l'avait alors rejoint. Il avait découvert qu'il parlait une langue étrange et tenait à en parler à tout prix à Ron. Afin de ne pas être vus, les trois enfants étaient entrés dans les toilettes pour filles, et avaient pris soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux.

La jeune fille les regardait à présent d'un air sévère, les lèvres pincées, une moue d'exaspération sur le visage.

"-Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, Ronald Weasley, lança-t-elle en direction du rouquin qui la regardait, incrédule. Je viens d'avoir croisé Luna Lovegood, qui m'a dit que Ginny n'était pas dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Tu aurais dû le savoir."

"-Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, rétorqua son interlocuteur, le teint rouge vif. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec cette tarée de Lovegood, Loufoca?

"-Ah bon, et tu crois que c'est une raison pour oublier ta soeur? Vraiment, vous avez un sens très curieux de la fraternité, chez vous...Padma et Parvati, qui ne sont pas dans la même maison, se voient et se contactent régulièrement. Ginny a le droit de voir qui elle veut, elle n'est certainement pas mal chez elle, pas comme certains."

Ron rougit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit cette allusion au fait qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec ses camarades. Furieux,il répondit:

"-Tu te crois préfète pour traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure?"

Visiblement offensée, Hermione répliqua:

"-Je venais prévenir Monsieur que sa soeur a disparu. Mais visiblement il s'en fiche..."

"-Tais-toi, espèce de..."

"-Taisez-vous!"

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent, surpris,vers Harry, qui venait de crier à l'instant.

Ils étaient en effet éberlués. Harry ne s'énervait que rarement.

Hermione, surprise, prit la parole:

"-Harry..."

"-Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous disputer, à la fin? Pendant ce temps-là, quelqu'un est en danger, c'est toi qui nous l'as dit, Hermione, et nous restons là sans rien faire. Nous devons agir."

"-Mais, Harry..."

"-Pourquoi pensez-vous que mes parents sont morts? C'est parce que Voldemort les a tués..."

"-Ne prononce pas ce nom, beugla Ron."

"-Tu n'as rien compris. Peut-être qu'il est là, et qu'il tient ta sœur..."

"-Harry, tu sais très bien que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort..."

"Non, Hermione, s'il était véritablement mort, Quirrell n'aurait pas eu sa face cachée derrière sa tête l'an dernier...Il l'a tué, et peut-être que ta soeur est en danger...Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre..."

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Des larmes, qu'il n'aurait voulu montrer pour rien au monde, coulèrent. D'une voix saccadée, il lança:

"-Si quelqu'un avait pu empêcher cela..."

Gênée, Hermione le prit par la main et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux:

"-Harry... tout est de ma faute... je suis désolée."

D'une voix glaciale, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts en amande répondit:

"-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Je parle une autre langue, sans jamais l'avoir apprise. L'autre jour, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, j'ai vu une effigie à tête de serpent. Je lui ai alors parlé, et...elle a laissé place à un couloir caché derrière...Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive."

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur ses deux amis. Hermione et Ron le regardaient à présent avec un air d'effroi, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient bouche bée. Ron prit le premier la parole, visiblement mal à l'aise:

"-Ha... Harry... Tu sais que c'est mal vu... Tu es un Fourchelang..."

"-Je suis un... quoi?"

"-Un Fourchelang, Harry. reprit Hermione, Tu parles le langage des serpents.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment ses deux amis pouvaient-ils en savoir plus que lui sur ce sujet..."

"-Harry, ce n'est pas anodin. Salazar Serpentard était Fourchelang. Il se peut que tu sois son héritier."

Harry eut envie de rire. Si Hermione avait décidé de faire de l'humour, ou même de l'ironie, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi!

"-Attends, Hermione...comment pourrais-je être l'héritier de Serpentard. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre enfant sans fortune."

"-Non Harry, tu as plus d'argent que moi, lui rappela Ron d'un ton grave. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as sur ton compte, chez Gringotts."

"-Oui, mais, Ron, je n'y ai accès que pendant l'année scolaire. Le reste du temps je vis comme un mendiant, et je me fais reprocher que je coûte cher à ceux qui m'élèvent. Alors moi, héritier? Tu plaisantes?

"-Harry, l'héritage, ce n'est pas simplement de l'argent. Ce peut être un titre, ou des pouvoirs spéciaux, lança Hermione. Oh, tiens, viens voir. "

Elle venait d'avoir aperçu sur l'un des robinets du lavabo presque cassé, deux serpents argentés.

"-Regarde."

Harry était éberlué. Ca alors! Se pouvait-il que ces robinets soient..."

"-Vas-y, Harry, dis-quelque chose?"

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'enfant dit, d'une voix sifflante, qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

"-Ouvre-toi, et révèle-moi tes secrets.

Soudain, le lavabo s'abaissa et s'ouvrit. A présent, un long trou sans fin se tenait devant eux, vide,imposant, effrayant.

Où menait-il au juste?

Tout à coup, les enfants eurent la surprise de voir une forme blanche jaillir de ce trou. Harry reconnut alors un fantôme, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui, ou plutôt celle qui prétendait être sa mère!

* * *

 _Chambre des secrets. 19h30._

"Maintenant, je te tiens..."

Ginny était étendue, inerte,sans connaissance, sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets. A côté d'elle, le jeune homme ricana d'un air sarcastique. Il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir déshabillé complètement la fillette, il l'avait pénétrée, et s'était rendue compte qu'il avait bel et bien pris consistance humaine.

Il n'avait jamais autant pris plaisir qu'en cet instant-là. De toute façon,elle était de sang-pur, donc il n'allait pas se souiller, même si sa famille était traître à son sang! Elle gardait la pureté de l'enfance.

Du sang venait de couler du vagin de la fillette, qu'il avait forcé, telle une porte avec un rossignol.

Maintenant, il venait de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il se mit à sucer le vagin et à absorber le sang de la fillette. Peu importe, il lui fallait du sang pour survivre.

Soudain, il vit le ventre de la fillette enfler, puis s'ouvrir, lâchant ainsi un fœtus on ne peut plus immonde: une sorte de bébé maigre, pâle aux yeux rouges.

Voyant le résultat qu'avait produit son viol, il esquissa un sourire mauvais. Enfin... ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Lord Voldemort ne renaisse...

Il prit délicatement le fœtus dans ses mains blanches et se mit à le caresser, pendant que le nouveau-né, si on pouvait appeler cela un nouveau-né, poussait un cri affreux, semblable à celui d'une mandragore en bas âge.

L'héritier de Serpentard n'avait pas réalisé que pendant tout ce temps-là, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène, avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

Lily sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait croire en ses yeux. Vite, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Severus! Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Ce qui venait de se passer était extrêmement grave. Mais où sortir?

Tout à coup, elle vit un long tunnel remonter. Elle l'emprunta aussitôt. Vite, il fallait que le meurtrier ne s'aperçoive surtout pas de sa présence. Il y avait de la magie noire dans cette histoire, elle en était sûre.

Soudain, elle se sentit arriver dans une salle vitrée. Elle reconnut aussitôt les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Mais ce qui la surprit au plus haut point fut de voir qui se tenait, ou plutôt qui se tenaient devant elle.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Plus précisément, son fils en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

En voyant les trois enfants, elle se rendit compte que leurs traits étaient empreints d'une maturité qui n'était pas de leur âge. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'épreuves pour leur âge et étaient en train d'en vivre une là, certainement.

Néanmoins, elle sentit quelque chose craquer en elle et se mit à fondre en larmes, pendant que les trois enfants la regardaient d'un air perplexe et incrédule.

Auraient-ils enfin des réponses à leurs questions? 


	17. L'entrée du tunnel

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Veuillez me pardonner pour ce long retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire durant juin et juillet, et je n'ai pu me consacrer pleinement à "La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur".

Dans ce chapitre, **Severus Snape** surprend le **Trio d'or** et le fantôme de **Lily enfant** dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cette rencontre débouchera sur l'entrée dans **la Chambre des Secrets**...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Tiens, tiens, comme c'est touchant, lança une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

Les trois enfants et le fantôme sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun doute sur _la_ personne à laquelle appartenait cette voix, que le sarcasme emplissait d'ironie, ils préféraient vérifier qu'ils ne se trompaient pas.

En effet, devant eux se tenait Severus Snape.

Harry se renfrogna intérieurement. Bien sûr, il fallait en plus qu'il s'attire des ennuis avec son directeur de maison. Les ennuis de l'année précédente recommençaient, entretenant l'inimitié qui s'était tissée entre eux, depuis que l'homme au nez crochu l'avait dévisagé pour la première fois.

Ses deux camarades, désemparés, ne savaient que faire. A coup sûr, la chauve-souris des cachots allait retirer une bonne centaine de points à leurs maisons respectives et les mettre en retenue. Rien que cela.

Hermione jeta un regard d'exaspération envers les deux garçons. Décidément, depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle ne faisait que se mettre dans le pétrin avec eux. Elle avait toujours pressenti que ces histoires allaient mal finir.

Et elle ne se trompait pas, assurément!

Pendant ce temps, le professeur les regardait d'un air furieux. Ces gamins ne pensaient qu'à se mettre en danger, au lieu de rester à leur place! Que devait en penser Merlin, Seigneur?

Une barrière de silence s'était creusée entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne voulaient plus faire jaillir un seul son de leur bouche. Ils se regardaient à présent, tels des chiens de faïence, pendant que la méfiance auréolait leurs yeux d'une lueur blanchâtre.

Face à la léthargie générale, Lily fut la première à réagir:

"-Sev..."

"-Tais-toi, lui intima-t-il d'un ton sec. J'ai des ordres. Je dois ramener Potter au directeur. Que faites-vous ici?, lança-t-il d'un ton rogue en direction du jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Lily ne put en supporter davantage. Il était devenu odieux. ODIEUX! Elle ne pouvait plus le tolérer!

"-Maintenant, Severus, ça suffit, glapit-elle, en direction de l'homme.."

"-Je dois le ramener au directeur...

"-Le directeur?, hurla-t-elle. JE M'EN FOUS DU DIRECTEUR, MOI! J'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE!"

Severus était choqué. Jamais Lily n'avait employé de telles expressions pour parler d'Albus Dumbledore. Certes, elle avait été virulente dans ses propos, mais pas à ce point-là!

"-Depuis que je suis ici, continua l'enfant fantôme avec colère, il n'a fait que prendre des décisions absurdes. Comme le changer de maison...le condamner à l'exclusion, et que sais-je d'autre...

Elle s'arrêta visiblement perdue, puis reprit sa harangue avec violence:

"-Maintenant, il faut que je te parle sérieusement, Severus, Ginny Weasley est en danger de mort. Après que tu sois parti rejoindre Lockhart, je l'ai suivie , elle était entrée par ici. Mystérieusement, elle s'est mise à parler Fourchelang et a ouvert les robinets, puis s'est laisser glisser dans un gros tunnel. Je suis descendue avec elle et j'ai continué à la suivre, mais elle ne me voyait plus. Soudain, elle a ouvert une porte ornée de serpents en parlant Fourchelang et elle est entrée dans une salle immense et obscure. Là elle s'est avancée vers une sorte de falaise, où un jeune homme l'a accueillie. Ce jeune homme l'a... oh non, je ne peux pas en parler, c'est affreux...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa poitrine.

"-Il l'a tuée?, murmura le professeur de potions, et les enfants sursautèrent. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus le triste sire qui leur dispensait les cours de potions d'un ton hargneux.

"-Non, pire que ça, Sev'. Il l'a violée.

"-Quoi?"

"-Je ne peux t'en dire davantage. Il est en train de devenir plus puissant que jamais, tu dois agir. Viens."

Les enfants n'y comprenaient plus rien. Leur professeur était ensorcelé, ils en étaient certains. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu dans cet état.

Mais ce qu'ils virent ensuite les surprit encore davantage.

Il s'avança vers le tunnel ouvert par Harry, et se laissa glisser dedans.

La fillette le suivit.

Comme délivrée d'un charme, Harry s'exclama:

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Nous devons y aller avec eux.

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait lui aussi vers le tunnel, il sentit Hermione le retenir par la manche:

"-Harry, tu sais que ce que nous faisons est très risqué. Nous entravons au moins la moitié des articles du règlement..."

-Et alors, Hermione, lui rétorqua le garçon, d'une voix très différente de la sienne,Si Voldemort gagne, et je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a violé ta sœur, Ron, ce ne sera pas quelques centaines de points ou des retenues que nous aurons, mais des morts, des centaines et des milliers de vies sacrifiées sur la conscience.C'est ce que vous voulez?

Puis il hurla, d'une voix déformée par la rage:

"-Parce que vous croyez que c'est drôle d'être privé de votre famille, de ceux à qui vous tenez parce qu'un fou a cherché à vous tuer. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est merveilleux. Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à être le Survivant?

"-Vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets, je n'en doute pas, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

Cette réflexion fit prendre conscience à Harry du ridicule de sa position.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre dans les ennuis.

"-Je crois que tu as raison, Harry, nous avons été bêtes d'agir ainsi, lui dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante. Maintenant, vas-y, nous te suivons.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, sans un mot, puis il se tourna vers l'immense tunnel, et se laissa glisser, pendant que Ron et Hermione le suivaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en bas du tunnel, ils entendirent soudain un bruit disgracieux, fort peu agréable pour les oreilles.

C'est alors qu'ils se retournèrent.

Un oiseau couleur de feu venait d'arriver vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un superbe oiseau semblable à un paon qui tenait une boule noire entre ses pattes.

Toutefois, il les ignora et continua son vol vers une porte en forme de cercle entrouverte et passa de l'autre côté, pendant que les trois enfants le suivaient en courant.

Peut-être en sauraient-ils davantage?

* * *

Tom Jedusor souriait, d'un air sarcastique. Il en était sûr à présent. Harry Potter allait venir à sa rencontre, il ne faisait aucun doute.

 _Enfin,_ il pourrait voir le visage du Garçon-Qui-l'Avait-Anéanti.

Mais ce ne serait que l'affaire de quelques minutes. Le garçon serait ensuite pulvérisé, et lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor reprendrait tout son pouvoir! _Il redeviendrait Lord Voldemort!_

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que s'avançait vers lui, non pas un jeune garçon frêle à lunettes, mais un homme vêtu de noir aux cheveux gras de la même couleur lui tombant sur les épaules.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il que Severus Snape, l'un de ses anciens Mangemorts, soit venu ainsi à sa rencontre et pas Harry Potter?

Il le détailla des pieds à la tête. L'homme avait changé depuis la période où il l'avait rencontré. Son visage jaunâtre s'était strié de rides, et il avait pris un air plus... adulte. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent malingre et hargneux que les autres Mangemorts raillaient, mais un homme grave, austère, aux lèvres pincées. Ses yeux noirs et froids témoignaient de cet éclat sombre et hautain, presque aristocratique.

Il n'y avait plus une seconde, il fallait agir, comprendre comment et par quels moyens Severus Snape était venu ici. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu une seule fois par le passé parler Fourchelang. Ce langage s'héritait, il ne s'apprenait pas.

Il se souvint que Severus l'avait laissé pour jouer un rôle d'espion auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. De ce fait, il devait se méfier. Il était probable que cet homme l'ait trahi.

Et cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'acceptait pas.

Severus Snape devait payer!

Et il paierait, jusqu'à ce que son crime soit expié et qu'il ait disparu de la surface de la Terre!

"-Bonsoir, Severus, lança-t-il d'une voix où perçait un sifflement.

"-Bonsoir, Maître, répondit Snape, d'un ton insondable.

"-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas, Severus?

"-Non, Maître. Vous ne vous avez pas informé de votre venue.

Le jeune homme émit un ricanement.

"-En effet, la Marque des Ténèbres ne fonctionne pas, pour l'instant. Mais bientôt, je m'assurerai personnellement que mes fidèles puissent me rejoindre. Mais , maintenant, j'ai une question à te poser, Severus. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets?"

"-J'ai demandé à Harry Potter d'ouvrir le robinet des toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Il parle Fourchelang, et étudie dans ma maison. Bien que ses parents n'aient pu m'inspirer que de l'aversion, en raison de leurs idées favorable à l'impureté du sang, j'ai décidé d'accorder sa chance à ce garçon. Il m'a été utile, très utile...

"-En effet, tu as fait du bon travail, Severus. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois venu seul? Que tu ne me l'ai pas amené?

"-En tant que professeur, la sécurité de mes élèves m'importe. C'est pourquoi je ne lui ai pas permis de venir avec moi. Je ne veux pas m'attirer des ennuis avec le directeur...

L'autre poussa un gloussement moqueur.

"-Voyons, s'il est à Serpentard, il peut se promener où il veut, quelque soit son âge. J'allais bien plus loin que lui, quand j'étais en première année.

"-Les règles ont changé, Maître. Aucun élève, même de Serpentard, à moins d'être préfet, n'a le droit de sortir ainsi dans les couloirs la nuit. Mes collègues et moi-même l'interdisons, par mesure de sécurité."

"-Par mesure de...WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Severus regarda d'un air de dédain le jeune homme en proie à une véritable hilarité. Il espérait secrètement que celui-ci meure de rire. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Tom se reprit aussi vite qu'il s'était lâché, et lança d'un ton particulièrement sifflant:

"-Il suffit. Je comprends que tu aies voulu protéger tes élèves, c'est tout à fait louable, en effet, que d'agir en digne protecteur de l'espèce que sont les Sang-Purs. Néanmoins, puisque tu as décidé d'assumer la prise de responsabilités dans cette affaire, en tant qu'adulte, tu l'assumeras jusqu'au bout. Je vais te confier une mission. Tu vas regarder mon fidèle animal dans les yeux!"

Puis il ajouta, d'un ton empreint de sarcasme:

"-Maintenant, Severus, voyons de quoi tu seras capable face à mon compagnon, le fidèle associé de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard."

Puis il se tourna vers la falaise et prononça quelques mots en Fourchelang, pendant que le professeur, tétanisé, se demandait comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette galère noire.

"-Décidément, Lily, dans quel bourbier m'as-tu envoyé?, se demandait-il, en pâlissant à mesure qu'une fente s'ouvrait devant lui, prête à le livrer à la créature féroce qui s'y cachait insidieusement.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?


	18. Une fille courageuse

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement, ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Discuter avec certains d'entre vous est toujours un plaisir et je vous remercie.

Dans ce chapitre, plus long que les autres, nous verrons **Severus** s'enfuir et s'envoler face au **Basilic** , pendant qu'une certaine Gryffondor prendra son courage à deux mains... * petite réécriture de l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira*

Bonne lecture!

Mononoke-chan

* * *

 _Fuir._ Il n'y avait plus que cela à faire. Fuir, tout laisser et s'en aller.

En voyant l'immense serpent jaillir de sa cachette, Severus comprit dès lors qu'il lui fallait agir. Dans ce cas, la seule option était la fuite.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait affronter un tel serpent, et si c'était un Basilic, il n'y avait alors rien à faire. Fuir, en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas se laisser aveugler, ni pétrifier. Jamais.

Il ne voulait à aucun prix s'avouer vaincu face à son ancien maître. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier découvre à quel point il l'avait trahi, en se construisant une existence relativement confortable dans le giron d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose l'envelopper, comme une toile noire. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Soudain, un sourire sardonique illumina son visage alors que la mystérieuse toile l'entourait, l'emmaillotait, telle un nourrisson au berceau, ou un défunt dans son linceul.

 _Il réapprenait à voler._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris cette forme de magie lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, il y a des années. Il s'agissait alors d'un privilège inestimable. Peu d'entre eux avaient accédé à ce pouvoir. Bellatrix Lestrange, deux autres Mangemorts et lui-même.

En tout cas, il se souvenait que Lord Voldemort avait choisi délibérément de ne pas enseigner ce secret à Lucius Malefoy.

Severus sourit, d'un air où pouvait se lire une ironie manifeste. L'un des plus influents Sang-Purs du monde sorcier ne connaissait pas cette tactique, qui était l'une des techniques secrètes de Salazar Serpentard.

A présent dans les airs, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, et fila à une telle vitesse afin que le monstre ne pût le rejoindre.

Un groupe d'humains le croisa presque. "Pff. Potter et cie, évidemment", pensa-t-il alors qu'il remontait le lavabo gigantesque et atteignait enfin les toilettes pour filles de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas entrés par la porte ronde et mystérieuse qu'ils virent aussitôt une forme noire volante se diriger vers la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée auparavant.

Mais ce qui acheva de les effrayer fut ce qu'ils entendirent à l'instants. Des sifflements horribles résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

Soudain, Harry tituba et tomba sur le sol. Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers lui, inquiète:

"-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie."

Elle entendit aussitôt Harry parler d'une voix sifflante qui n'était pas la sienne.

 _"-Tue. Cherche le garçon. Il est là, je le sais. Cherche-le, tue ses amis et ATTRAPE-LE."_

Puis il perdit conscience.

"-Il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir, Ron, il faut prendre Harry et fuir. Immédiatement.", cria Hermione, le souffle court. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose chose veut nous tuer, c'est certain."

"-Mais comment Hermione? On ne peut pas remonter d'ici."

Soudain, des cris déchirants se firent entendre pendant que l'oiseau rouge vif qui les avait accompagnés revenait vers eux. Ils le virent aussitôt lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ron attrapa le projectile au vol, et poussa un petit cri d'exclamation:

"-Hermione! Regarde, c'est le Choixpeau magique. Mais à quoi va-t-il nous servir maintenant?

"-Passe-le-moi, Ron, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Une immense surprise l'attendait. A l'intérieur du vieux chapeau usé, rapiécé par les ans et l'usage, se trouvait une superbe épée en argent,étincelante, dont le pommeau était orné de rubis.

"Je n'arrive pas à la saisir, Hermione, elle est trop lourde pour moi, s'exclama Ron. Par Merlin, elle est magnifique."

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la frêle jeune fille s'emparer de l'épée comme si elle était fichée dans du beurre et la manier avec aisance!

"-Que... Hermione."

"Reste ici avec Harry. J'y vais, lança d'un ton vigoureux l'intéressée."

"-Fais bien attention à toi, Herm, répondit maladroitement le garçon.

Prise d'une subite affection, Hermione l'étreignit, puis lança, d'un ton où perçait la bravoure.

"-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ferai ce que je pourrai. Fais bien attention à Harry surtout. Et bien sûr, à toi, Ron."

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de se diriger de l'autre côté de la porte ovale, pendant que le phénix ramenait les deux garçons vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où, j'ose l'espérer, personne ne les attendait. Enfin, presque!

* * *

Hermione faillit être submergée par l'horreur lorsqu'elle vit l'horrible reptile qui se trouvait derrière cette mystérieuse porte.

Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Il s'agissait d'un Basilic.

Elle en était sûre, ayant lu beaucoup de choses sur les Basilics, et de surcroît, elle avait demandé des renseignements au Professeur Chourave, lors du cours sur les mandragores. Elle savait que le regard de ces bêtes pétrifiait quiconque les regardait dans les yeux.

Elle vit aussitôt Fumseck se jeter sur la créature, au niveau des yeux, qu'il lui lacérait avec dextérité.

L'animal était à présent aveugle.

Hermione faillit souffler. Un problème de moins. Néanmoins, elle devait faire attention à ne surtout pas se laisser mordre par celui-ci.

Elle vit alors la bête se rétracter, et le combat commença.

Elle se sentait tellement légère, avec cette épée entre les mains. Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais fait d'escrime, il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait mener n'importe combat au glaive, ou à l'épée, avec n'importe quel professionnel.

Tout se passait comme si un courage sans limites l'avait envahie, sans pour autant céder le pas à la témérité, elle sentait au contraire que cette épée rendait son sens de la stratégie encore plus affiné qu'il n'était à la base. L'horrible animal pliait sous les coups de cette prodigieuse épée étincelante.

Soudain, elle vit le Basilic s'effondrer, perdre plusieurs de ses crochets qui valdinguèrent aussitôt dans l'eau moite de cette... caverne. Même si ce n'était pas cela, elle trouvait le mot particulièrement bien choisi.

Ainsi, elle vit au fond de la salle, une cascade, et sur le sol, un corps inanimé.

Ce corps était celui d'une petite fille, aux cheveux d'un roux étincelants.

Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour. Ginny! Il fallait la sauver, immédiatement!

Prise d'une panique, elle se mit à courir en direction de la fillette, le souffle court.

Elle avait belle allure à présent. Ses cheveux bruns, touffus, emmêlés étaient sales, mouillés, à présent, et sa robe était déchirée. Elle avait perdu une de ses chaussures qui était partie elle ne savait où, et l'ensemble était devenu humide, trempé.

Tout à coup, elle vit un jeune homme devant elle, non loin de Ginny.

Un sentiment de répulsion la traversa. Bien qu'il fût beau, cet homme était dangereux. Elle le sentait personnellement.

"-Tiens, puis-je faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle?" dit-il, d'un ton qui lui parut affreusement mielleux.

"-Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Ginny?, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton empreint de colère.

"-Tu t'intéresses donc tant à cette petite idiote, puisque tu es là, ricana-t-il. Bien, regarde _qui je suis_.

Il fit aussitôt apparaître, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, les lettres TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR.

"-Et voilà ce que j'en fais, continua-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Il tendit sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les lettres changèrent de place. On pouvait y lire à présent JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

Hermione se félicita de ne pas avoir accordé sa confiance à ce jeune homme. Il était V... pardon, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

"-Eh bien, je suis gratinée, se dit-elle. Voyons, comment je vais faire, maintenant?"

Prise d'une profonde agitation intérieure, elle l'interrogea:

"-Comment êtes-vous revenu?"

"-Comme c'est intéressant que tu me poses cette question. Cette petite idiote avait un journal intime dans lequel elle écrivait sans cesse. Elle avait pour destinataire un certain Tom Jedusor, et il se trouve qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, au point de vouloir le retrouver..."

Hermione était affolée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce journal, le plus vite possible. C'était le seul moyen d'empêcher Jedusor de nuire.

Elle entendit aussitôt Jedusor lui dire:

"-Mais toi, qui es-tu? Je ne te connais pas, et je ne t'attendais pas au juste. Ne serais-tu pas Harry Potter, par hasard?

"-Non, cria-t-elle, et puis laissez Harry en dehors de tout cela.

"-Tu es donc l'une de ses amis." Puis il éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien d'humain. Très bien. Tu as une heure pour venir le chercher et me l'amener. Sinon, je te tue. Entends-tu?"

Il ajouta, d'une voix qui se voulait adulte:

"-En attendant, donne-moi cette épée. Elle n'est pas appropriée pour des mains si jeunes, ni pour des jeunes filles de toute façon."

"-Jamais, répliqua Hermione d'une voix froide.

"-Comment oses-tu, petite pimbêche, défier le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps?"

Hermione avait peur, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ce sinistre jeune homme s'en aperçoive. Jamais. Elle devait sauver Ginny et sortir d'ici.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit.

"-Bon, j'accepte les conditions que vous me posez, mais à une condition."

"-Tu te prends pour qui, avec tes conditions? Un enfant de ton âge ne discute pas ce que lui disent les adultes. Tu vas chercher Harry Potter et me le ramener, point à la ligne. C'est clair, mademoiselle?"

Il n'avait plus l'air d'un beau jeune homme, mais d'un garde d'enfants particulièrement exaspéré, à présent. Cette idée la fit rire.

"-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi emmener Ginny avec moi. S'il vous plaît. Je vous donne l'épée en échange."

Il tenta de flairer le piège dessous, mais il n'en voyait pas. Il n'y en avait pas, de toute évidence. Cette pauvre cruche s'était fait avoir en croyant berner Lord Voldemort.

"-Mmmm... soit. Mais je te préviens. A partir du moment où tu me remets l'épée, tu n'as qu'une heure pour me ramener Harry Potter. Tu l'as bien compris, jeune fille. Une heure."

Hermione s'avança aussitôt vers lui. Cette idée lui répugnait mais il le fallait. Pour sauver Ginny. Puis les autres ensuite.

Elle lui tendait aussitôt la superbe épée, qui étincelait dans ses mains. Jedusor la prit, avec une étreinte semblable à celle d'un serpent, et lança, d'une voix sifflante:

"-Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, amie de Harry Potter. N'oublie pas ta promesse. Une heure.

Hermione courut aussitôt vers Ginny, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

La jeune fille était évanouie,mais Hermione reconnut aussitôt ce qu'elle cherchait.

Dans la main de la fillette se trouvait le journal intime mystérieux. Vite, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il fallait agir.

Soudain, elle vit quelque chose de blanc à ses pieds. Un crochet de Basilic. Vite. Elle devait le prendre. Peut-être que cela mettrait fin aux agissements de ce triste sire?

Elle empoigna donc le crochet et se mit à lacérer la couverture du journal avec celui-ci.

Elle entendit Jedusor hurler "-NON!NOOONNNNN!"

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle avait déjà déchiré les pages à l'aide du précieux matériau, qui détruisait progressivement le journal maléfique, à mesure qu'elle lui donnait des coups. En temps normal, elle aurait hurlé au gâchis, mais là, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait agir pour que ce triste sire ne détruise pas encore d'autres vies comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Elle vit aussitôt Jedusor se désintégrer, peu à peu, pendant qu'elle détruisait le journal.

Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante apparut, puis plus rien. Le journal était détruit et Jedusor était mort à nouveau, pendant un certain temps.

Soudain, elle vit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un remuer à côté d'elle.

Ginny venait de se réveiller le souffle court.

"-Hermione!Oh...

Elle fondit en larmes.

"-Pardonne-moi , Hermione, il m'a..."

"-Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, il est mort, et j'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus."

"-Non, Hermione, il m'a...

Elle sanglota avant de dire...

"-Envoûtée, et puis, j'ai senti quelque chose d'horrible sentir de mon ventre. Il m'a ...

C'était trop horrible à avouer. Hermione eut un horrible pressentiment.

"-Ginny! Que t-a-t-il fait? Tu peux me le dire, on est entre filles.

Mais la fillette refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, et sanglota de plus belle.

Soudain, elle mit la main devant son sexe et Hermione comprit aussitôt.

Il l'avait violée! Elle était écœurée. C'était ignoble, abject.

Oser violer une jeune fille comme Ginny! Il n'avait vraiment pas honte!

Soudain, elle vit l'oiseau rouge de tout à l'heure qui revenait vers elles. Il récupéra l'épée d'argent, dont les rubis étincelaient, de façon rutilante, et la tendit à Hermione.

Celle-ci put voir aussitôt l'oiseau pleurer au-dessus du vagin de la fillette, qui était ensanglanté. Peu à peu le sang disparut et la surface de la peau redevint lisse et virginale, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ginny versa des larmes. Sauf que ce n'était plus des larmes de culpabilité, mais bien de gratitude.

Elle ne savait comment exprimer sa gratitude envers Hermione et cet oiseau qui les avait sauvées si courageusement.

Elle se mit aussitôt à dire, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots:

"- Je ne sais que te dire, Hermione... Merci infiniment. Comment pourrais-je t'exprimer ma gratitude?"

La prenant dans ses bras, Hermione répondit, d'un ton clair:

"-En venant avec moi, jusqu'en haut, et en disant la vérité au professeur McGonagall."

"-Mais elle va vouloir me renvoyer, et Flitwick aussi, s'ils apprennent que j'ai..."

"-Je ne pense pas, Ginny. Si tu leur parles franchement, je pense qu'ils auront confiance en toi. Ce qui pourrait les pousser à vouloir te renvoyer, c'est que tu ne dises pas toute la vérité. Nous avons besoin de ton témoignage, Ginny, vraiment, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

A travers ses larmes, la fillette lui adressa un sourire, qui ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel après une journée orageuse et pluvieuse.

Puis les deux fillettes s'installèrent sur le phénix, qui les emmena hors de cet endroit sordide, avec l'épée et le Choixpeau magique, qui bien que silencieux, avait assisté à toute la scène.

Un autre témoin, non moins silencieux, avait assisté à la scène. Il s'agissait d'un rat, dont le pelage était gris et auquel il manquait un doigt. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Soudain, il se métamorphosa en un homme replet qui s'approcha du mystérieux fœtus laissé par Jedusor, et le saisit dans ses doigts devenus extrêmement fins avec le temps.

Un ignoble sourire se fit sur son visage, pendant qu'il enfermait le fœtus dans un pan de sa robe, et reprenait forme animale en suivant. Puis il disparut dans la nuit de la Chambre des Secrets, sans que personne ne s'aperçût de son existence.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	19. Une prédiction terrifiante

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'honorent de leur fidélité ainsi que de leur reviews, et aux nouveaux qui me lisent. C'est un plaisir que d'échanger avec vous.

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons **Hermione** et **Ginny** suivre le **professeur McGonagall** jusqu'au bureau de **Dumbledore** où plusieurs événements se produiront. Le point de vue est celui d'Hermione, sauf à la fin du chapitre, où nous serons en présence de celui de **Severus**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fatiguée, Hermione l'était. Cette soirée avait été trop lourde, trop riche d'événements pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier, la balayer d'un revers de main.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait restitué les moindres détails. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mémoire avait décidé de lui faire défaut à cet instant-là.

A présent, elle tenait Ginny par l'épaule. La fillette s'était endormie, et elle pouvait apercevoir des traces de larmes sur son visage blanc comme la neige. Une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. _Qu'allaient-elles faire maintenant?_

Le phénix les avait déposées près du gigantesque lavabo des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, puis il avait disparu.

Hermione était convaincue que ce qui s'était passé lors de cette soirée n'était pas anodin. Elle devait avoir enfreint au moins la moitié des articles du règlement de l'école. La sanction serait à coup sûr inévitable, elle en était certaine. Le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas aussi clément qu'il l'avait été l'année précédente.

Elle s'attendait à être renvoyée. Pour une telle infraction, le renvoi-même ne constituait pas une punition suffisante. Un frisson de culpabilité la parcourut, alors que cette pensée terrifiante traversait son esprit.

Soudain, elle vit la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde s'ouvrir à la volée. Le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par son collègue de Potions.

Ce dernier jeta un regard mauvais aux deux fillettes avant de dire d'un ton doucereux où perçait le sarcasme:

"-Tiens, tiens, qui avons-nous là précisément?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux, pendant que Ginny ouvrait des yeux effarés.

"-Où suis-je? Her...Hermione."

Puis elle aperçut la directrice des Gryffondor et le professeur Snape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

"-GINNY! Tais-toi, je t'en prie!"

Mais les cris d'Hermione ne parvenaient pas à couvrir sa voix. La fillette était devenue blafarde et ses hurlements incessants rappelaient celui d'un sinistre fantôme.

Le professeur McGonagall leva sa baguette et soudain, Ginny s'arrêta de crier. Elle était devenue aphone.

"Suivez-moi immédiatement.", lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Elle intima du regard à Severus de marcher devant elle, ce que ce dernier fit sans dire un mot.

Les deux filles la suivirent, secouées d'un léger tremblement qu'elles s'efforcèrent de dissimuler, telles deux religieuses suivant la mère supérieure de leur couvent.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Hermione continuait à tenir la fillette, si fragile, par l'épaule. Ils formaient à présent une cohorte silencieuse et austère.

La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi Ginny s'était soudainement mise à hurler, sans raison, face à deux professeurs de surcroît. Il y avait anguille sous roche, elle en était sûre.

Le petit groupe arriva devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. En pensant au directeur, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Le directeur n'allait pas se montrer aussi bienveillant qu'à l'ordinaire, elle en était sûre.

"-Chocogrenouilles, lança le professeur McGonagall à la statue, qui s'anima aussitôt.

Puis elle s'avança vers l'escalier dissimulé derrière, laissant le professeur Snape avec les deux fillettes.

Celui-ci, sans mot dire, prit Ginny par l'épaule gauche. Il demanda d'un ton sec à Hermione de lâcher la rouquine, mais celle-ci refusa.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de monter les marches et de prendre Ginny par le bras gauche, alors qu'Hermione lui prenait le bras droit. Ils montèrent ainsi la fillette, qui était devenue semblable à une poupée de chiffon, martelée par la fatigue et les terribles événements de la soirée qui lui étaient arrivés.

* * *

"Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez fait cela?", lança le directeur d'un ton furieux.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait désemparée, mais s'efforçait de conserver toute sa détermination. Pour Ginny. _Il fallait qu'ils sachent_. Ce crime ne devait pas rester impuni.

Soudain, elle sentit sa voix se bloquer. Elle ne parvenait plus à parler. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue aphone. Le professeur McGonagall, en faisant taire Ginny, l'avait condamnée à perdre sa voix. Elle se sentait comme une petite sirène à qui l'on aurait pris sa voix, sans pour autant lui accorder les jambes qu'elle demandait.

Tout à coup, elle vit une femme échevelée faire irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur Snape s'exclama, presque pris au dépourvu:

"-Professeur Trelawney."

"-Sybille, lança le directeur de Poudlard en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue.

Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha du bureau directorial et s'assit, visiblement agitée, sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à Dumbledore. Elle posa une volumineuse boule de cristal face au vieil homme qui la regardait d'un air de plus en plus inquiet. Puis elle lança d'une voix froide, dure et sèche, qui ne lui était certainement pas coutumière:

" _Celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a enfantée mourra lorsque son troisième enfant naîtra._

 _Cet enfant naîtra lorsque mourra le premier mois._

 _Elle mettra véritablement fin au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à condition que le premier obstacle ait déjà vaincu la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

Puis elle s'évanouit. Le visage du directeur arborait une expression horrifiée. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers sa collègue et tenta de la ranimer, en vain. L'étrange femme ne se réveillait pas.

"-Vous n'y arriverez pas, Minerva, lança Albus Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je crois que Sybille vient de faire une vraie prophétie."

"-Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Monsieur le Directeur, objecta Severus Snape d'un ton neutre. Ce serait la première depuis des années."

Hermione put sentir une forme de mépris dans ses paroles.

Soudain, elle vit le professeur Trelawney se réveiller, en proie à une véritable panique et reprendre de la même voix dure et sèche où perçait cette fois-ci un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent.

" _Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de délier ses chaînes ce soir._

 _Il ira rejoindre son maître._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra, plus fort, plus puissant que jamais! Et personne ne pourra le vaincre, pas même son ennemi le plus puissant. Le monde entier sombrera dans le chaos et les ténèbres. Personne ne pourra s'opposer à son pouvoir, personne..._

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre, sur le même ton sifflant:

" _Personne, sauf... cet enfant."_

Un silence se fit, puis elle reprit:

 _"Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

Quelques secondes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne perdit tout à fait connaissance. Les autres étaient terrifiés ou du moins, stupéfaits.

Le professeur McGonagall fut la première à reprendre la parole:

"-Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus. Cette prédiction n'est pas semblable aux autres, c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait vu juste... Et pourtant...

Elle afficha une grimace qui montrait qu'elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à la divination.

"-Je pense que pour ce soir, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire., s'exclama d'un ton mielleux Dumbledore. Severus, allez me chercher Harry Potter et ramenez-le moi, s'il vous plaît."

Le professeur Snape s'exécuta aussitôt. Dumbledore se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione et lança d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'amical:

"-Miss Granger, ce n'était pas votre rôle de vous trouver là où vous êtes allée. Vous auriez dû laisser faire des personnes plus compétentes que vous. Vous avez volé la place de la personne qui devait s'y trouver et à cause de vous, le monde sorcier sera en danger. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne plus jouer à ce genre de jeu, à l'avenir."

Il regarda l'épée de Gryffondor qui avait repris sa place habituelle, dans sa vitrine et lança d'un ton sec:

"-Cette épée n'avait rien à faire dans vos mains."

Hermione était écœurée. Elle venait de courir un danger très grave et de sauver Ginny, et voilà comment on la remerciait? Elle sentit une larme de rage couler, et tenta de l'enlever, mais sans succès. Quelque chose était en train de se rompre en elle. De la rage, de la colère et du dégoût envers cet homme. De quel droit se permettait-il de la juger, lui qui restait assis bien confortablement dans son bureau?

Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger. Pas le droit, elle en était certaine.

Tout à coup, elle sentit la main de sa directrice de maison se poser sur son épaule. Elle entendit le professeur McGonagall dire, d'un ton où perçaient la fureur et la détermination:

"-Je pense que vous vous trompez, Albus. Miss Granger a fait preuve d'un rare courage cette nuit."

Hermione croisa le regard de l'austère professeur, si semblable à celui de Minerve.

"-Il ne servirait à rien de nier qu'elle s'est trouvée là où elle ne devait pas se trouver. Cependant, nous devons reconnaître qu'elle a sauvé la vie d'une autre élève en danger de mort. De plus, si cette épée s'est trouvée dans ses mains, c'est parce qu'elle est digne de la maison Gryffondor. Un seul, un vrai Gryffondor peut saisir cette épée. Tous les élèves de ma maison ne le peuvent pas, Albus. Je me souviens que James Potter par exemple, avait tenté de la prendre dans votre bureau et qu'elle a refusé de se laisser saisir par lui.", ajouta Minerva McGonagall, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione aperçut tout à coup le professeur Snape, précédé par Harry et Ron, qui affichaient une mine effrayée. Il arborait un sourire narquois qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"-Hermione!, crièrent les deux garçons.

La fillette courut à eux et les serra dans ses bras. Enfin, ils étaient tous les trois, réunis après tous ces dangers. Elle aurait voulu que cette étreinte si chaleureuse, si cordiale, ne se finisse jamais.

Elle n'avait pas vu la fillette argentée qui accompagnait le sombre directeur des Serpentard. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire sarcastique et regardait à présent les trois enfants s'enlacer avec une mine dédaigneuse.

"-Un seul, un vrai Gryffondor, vraiment?, interrogea-t-il d'un ton de toute évidence chargé d'ironie.

Puis il jeta un regard en direction du jeune garçon aux cheveux gras et aux yeux verts, qui lui rendit son regard, d'un air étonné. Les deux autres l'imitèrent, mus par une sorte d'instinct grégaire que provoquait sans doute leur...amitié.

Il ne parvenait pas à graver ce mot dans sa tête. Encore moins avec _elle_ , à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	20. A Gryffondor, vraiment?

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai eu une rentrée bien chargée et mouvementée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Je tiens à remercier **ceux qui m'écrivent et me laissent des reviews, ainsi que ce qui me lisent régulièrement ou m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris**. Cela me fait grand plaisir et me permet d'apprendre énormément avec vous.

Dans ce chapitre, qui est la suite logique du précédent, **Albus Dumbledore** tentera de forcer **Harry Potter** à revenir à Gryffondor. Le début du chapitre présente le point de vue, empreint d'amertume et de sarcasme, de **Severus Snape** sur les événements. Il en faudra beaucoup pour faire reconnaître le mérite d' **Hermione Granger** dans la société patriarcale sorcière dans laquelle elle vit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, lança d'un ton mielleux le directeur.

Severus faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces paroles. Aux choses sérieuses, vraiment? Il n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore connaisse les différentes acceptions de cet adjectif et rien que de l'entendre dans la bouche du vieil homme à barbe blanche lui donnait la nausée.

Il vit le regard dessiné par le long nez aquilin diriger ses yeux pétillants de malice en direction du fils de Lily et de James Potter. Décidément, il ne savait plus que faire ni que penser à propos de ce gamin!

Il entendit Albus dire, d'une voix douce:

"-Harry, je tiens à te féliciter pour le courage que tu as eu cette nuit. Vraiment. Tu as sauvé cette jeune fille de graves dangers."

Le professeur de Potions ricana. Le courage de Potter, vraiment? Ses exploits héroïques plutôt, qui consistaient à se trouver au mauvais endroit au moment le moins opportun. Même si son regard restait insondable, il éprouvait au fond de lui un vif écoeurement. Potter n'avait absolument pas fait preuve de courage, ni même de témérité. Il s'était montré lamentable du début à la fin, voilà tout.

Soudain, il vit Granger verser des larmes, et afficher une mine clairement dégoûtée.

Mais ce qui le surprit plus encore fut de voir Potter s'exclamer d'une voix claire et froide:

"-Je ne sais pas de quel courage vous parlez, professeur.

Potter faire preuve d'humilité? Il aurait tout vu à présent.

Il tenta de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune garçon, mais comme les yeux de ce derniers étaient résolument fixés vers le directeur de Poudlard, il ne parvint pas à y entrer. Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur son visage. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d' hiéroglyphes à déchiffrer dans cette cervelle cicatrisée!

Dumbledore répondit d'une voix mielleuse:

"Mais voyons, mon garçon, tu es trop modeste...

"-Je ne suis pas modeste, le coupa vivement Harry sur le même ton qu'il avait employé auparavant, je n'ai pas fait preuve de courage, c'est tout. J'ai eu de la chance, voilà tout. Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un pour son courage, adressez-vous à Hermione.

Hermione. Il avait bien dit _Hermione_. Pas Granger, comme l'auraient fait les élèves de Serpentard.

Même s'il ne tenait pas à se l'avouer, Severus Snape devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné.

Ce garçon n'était pas James Potter. Non. Cette attitude ne pouvait être celle que d'une seule personne au monde.

Et cette personne, il la connaissait, pour son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand malheur à la fois.

 _Elle_.

Il avait parlé de la voix de Lily. Le ton de _Lily_.

Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui fît preuve d'autant de clarté et d'intelligence.

Il entendit soudain Dumbledore dire:

"-Mon garçon, tu fais preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté indéfectible envers tes amis. Tu n'as décidément pas ta place à Serpentard. Non mon garçon, il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous. Gryffondor est ta seule et véritable maison. Je lui décerne 400 points pour le courage exceptionnel que tu as manifesté en sauvant Ginny Weasley et tu iras dès ce soir rejoindre les Rouge et Or."

"-Il n'en est pas question., lança une voix froide derrière lui.

Severus aurait bien aimé prononcer ces paroles.

Or, ce n'était pas lui qui s'en était chargé, cette fois-ci.

Non, celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles était le Choixpeau magique:

"-Harry Potter n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor. Rien."

L'expression du directeur n'était plus aimable ni courtoise. A la place, on y voyait une grimace de fureur:

"-Comment oses-tu dire cela, vilain cache-tête? Tu sais que si nous te gardons, c'est par charité!"

Severus ressentit une vive stupeur. Comment Dumbledore osait-il s'adresser ainsi à l'héritage qui leur restait des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il se tourna et vit que Minerva McGonagall et Sibylle Trelawney arboraient une expression vivement indignée.

Le directeur n'avait pas le droit de dire cela.

Minerva prit la parole, d'un ton glacial:

"-Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de vous, Albus. Votre comportement est une honte! Vous faites honte à Poudlard!

"-Allons, calmez-vous, Minerva, répondit d'un ton faussement insouciant Albus.

"-Je ne me calmerai pas, Albus, hurla la directrice de Gryffondor. Vous avez osé dire à Harry Potter qu'il avait sauvé Ginny Weasley, alors que c'est Hermione Granger qui l'a sauvée et qui a combattu l'horrible créature de l'endroit où elles se sont trouvées. DE plus, oser insulter le Choixpeau magique de la sorte. Aucun directeur de Poudlard n'a agi ainsi."

"-Je vous remercie, Minerva, intervint le Choixpeau d'une voix douce, mais je tiens à régler ce différend avec le directeur moi-même. Potter n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor. Il n'est pas son père ni sa mère, et il a une grande ambition, une sorte de ruse qui fait qu'il a pleinement sa place dans la maison des Serpents."

Severus sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant "sa mère". Le Choixpeau disait vrai. Potter n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il aurait beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de se trouver lui-même.

"-C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que je l'envoie à Gryffondor."

Furieux, Dumbledore prit une poignée de bonbons au citron et se mit à les sucer avec agitation.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'honorable et respectable directeur à présent. A la place, on pouvait voir plutôt un vieillard frustré.

"-C'est pour cela qu'il appartient à Severus Snape de décider du sort du jeune Potter."

Les yeux noirs de Severus regardèrent les fentes du vieux chapeau de sorcier, usé et rapiécé par les siècles.

Tout le monde le regardait à présent. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Notamment celle de l'Enfant-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ces yeux si verts le regarder avec un air de défi.

Soudain, il croisa le regard de l'enfant fantôme qui se tenait à présent à sa droite.

 _La courbe de ses yeux fait le tour de mon cœur._

Lily l'observait fixement, tel un juge qui observe un accusé lors de son procès.

"-Je pense, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, que Potter et ses amis se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne retirerai pas de points à votre maison, Potter, et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir de retenue ni de points de pénalité pour cette fois."

Cela ne ressemblait pas au professeur de Potions de faire preuve d'une telle mansuétude, les autres professeurs ne le savaient que trop bien.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Potter dire:

"-Je vous remercie professeur.

Et d'ajouter:

"Je tâcherai de ne pas me mettre en danger."

Severus Snape éprouva une joie sinistre en voyant le visage d'Albus Dumbledore s'empourprer de fureur.

"-Je pense en effet que c'est une bonne résolution, Potter. Toutefois, la tenir s'avère souvent plus difficile que prévu. Nous aurons loisir d'en discuter dans mon bureau ce soir et je vous ramènerai dans votre salle commune, où il me semble que vous ayez votre place pour ce soir, lança-t-il d'une voix douce, son regard sévère posé sur celui de l'enfant, où il pouvait lire une farouche détermination."

Il prit l'enfant par l'épaule, et tous deux quittèrent le bureau directorial sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs.

Je tiens à te faire remarquer, Cher Lecteur, que l'enfant fantôme, ou pour mieux la nommer, Lily Evans, ne les suivait pas.

Elle restait au contraire à sa place, les yeux chargés de haine dirigés vers Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci, ébahi par le départ de son collègue et de son élève, ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'exclama, d'une voix étrange et gutturale:

"-Monsieur le directeur, je suis une nouvelle recrue fantôme embauchée par le Baron Sanglant."

Elle vit avec joie les yeux du directeur s'écarquiller de terreur.

 _Albus Dumbledore craignait le Baron Sanglant._

De mieux en mieux. Elle allait en profiter pour aller jusqu'au bout.

"-Voulez-vous que je vous l'envoie?"

Visiblement paniqué, Dumbledore répondit:

"-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment le plus opportun pour..."

"-Professeur, votre attitude en tant que directeur est purement honteuse. Je vous laisse un choix. Ou bien vous dédommagez Arthur et Molly Weasley pour ce qui est arrivé à leur fille, ou bien je vous envoie le Baron Sanglant..."

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, pâlit le directeur, et puis les finances de l'école sont déficitaires. "

"-Pas si déficitaires que cela, lança Lily, maintenant sûre d'elle, puisque vous avez prêté la somme d'un million de Gallions au Ministère pour qu'il ne se mêle pas des affaires de l'école. Je pense que vous pouvez bien verser un dédommagement à hauteur de, disons quatre cent Gallions par mois.

"-C'est trop, éructa le directeur, visiblement hors de lui."

"-Si vous préférez, le Baron Sanglant sera très heureux d'avoir une conversation avec vous., répliqua Lily.

"-Non, non, finalement... je vais...y réfléchir..., répondit d'un ton hésitant Dumbledore.

"-Quatre cent Gallions par mois versés en espèces à la famille Weasley par Gringotts. Et si par malheur cet argent s'avère être de l'or de Farfadet, je vous envoie le Baron Sanglant et vous vous arrangerez avec vous."

"-D'a...D'a...ccord...allez.. vous-en!, cria Dumbledore en proie à un vif dégoût.

"-Avec plaisir, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit d'un ton théâtral Lily.

Et elle tourna sur ses talons, pendant que plusieurs paires d'yeux la suivaient, étonnées.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore:

"-Je pense que nous allons nous coucher à présent. Je vous raccompagne Weasley à votre salle commune. Miss Weasley, vous rentrerez avec Filius, le voilà qui vient d'arriver, dit-elle en adressant un signe de tête à son minuscule collègue, et quant à vous, Miss Granger, vous rentrerez avec moi à la salle Commune de Gryffondor."

Elle ajouta, d'un ton solennel où perçait l'admiration:

"-Je suis très fière de vous, Miss Granger.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire pleurer l'intéressée. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient plus des larmes de colère ou de rage, mais bien des larmes de joie et de bonheur.

"-Vous...vous me faites trop d'honneur, professeur. Je... je ne mérite pas tout ça."

"-Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Vous méritez nettement les honneurs que l'on vous accorde.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus le professeur McGonagall qui venait de parler, mais le Choixpeau magique.

"-Je ne me suis pas trompé en vous envoyant à Gryffondor. Vous avez fait preuve d'un véritable courage et d'une grande loyauté. Je ne doute pas que vous ferez un beau chemin, Miss Granger."

Il vit les enfants et leurs directeurs de maison quitter le bureau directorial, Hermione continuant à pleurer dans les bras de sa directrice de maison, qui semblait autoriser ce mouvement d'émotion d'un regard austère, pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore regardait le cortège s'éloigner de lui, avec une moue où l'on pouvait lire le dégoût et l'effroi.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
